Her Madness Returns
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Dark Harvest Inspired/Scary take on Alice in Wonderland. In the beginning, they start out as nightmares, but soon, Gaz finds herself inside the dream. Now she must make it through the nightmare world, battling her friends who are now her enemies, while maintaining her sanity. But who knows? Maybe she is mad. Mad as a Hatter... Rated T for horror/violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**The sequel to Gaz in Wonderland has arrived. Instead of being based off of **_**Alice in Wonderland**_**, it is going to be based on ****American McGee's Alice: Madness Returns****. If you do not know what it is, it is a video game about Wonderland only this time, it is the nightmare version. **

**This is going to be different from any other story I have written in the sense that it is of the horror genre and I am not holding back. WARNING: Yes, there will be violence/gore/gross ideas/insanity/fear/etc. in this story. **

**I do not want to hear any complaints or any reviews saying that it is too scary, too gross, too anything. I'm having fun with this story and if you like a good scary fanfic, then you'll have fun, too.**

**With that aside, enjoy the story and please Review. Remember, I wrote this story just for you guys and I want to hear your thoughts and feedback.**

**I do NOT own ****Invader Zim****, **_**Alice in Wonderland**_**, ****American McGee's Alice: Madness returns****, etc.**

Previously, in her last adventure, she traveled to Wonderland where she endured a dream-like life, with her only company being that of Zim and the insane, yet quirky characters of Wonderland. In the end, when the Red Queen's rule was finally overthrown, she thought it was over. And so she returned back to Earth, back to her world. Everything was back to normal. At least she thought it was.

Then things began to happen. Doors creaked open by themselves. Shadows darted into corners, as if not wishing to be seen yet. She knew someone was there, something, following her, standing behind her, breathing down her neck. She wrote it off as paranoia and went about her life. That was her first mistake.

Life is insane; yes, it is indeed. Happiness and peace are right around the corner; so is the terrifying, wicked, and cruel. Our young protagonist had dealt with much and was accustomed to her share of nightmares yet in this realm of madness she will find her life tumbling into, she will find a new sense of fear—one so real she thought it to be nonexistent. The daily characters of her life, both friend and foe alike, would soon capture a new complexion that would both disturb and scar.

So now we go down to our leading role and look upon her daily life. Gaz, Gaz Membrane— the hero of Wonderland who lived happily ever after.

As if.

As said before, she did not believe in the happily ever after traditional ending, nor did she believe in Prince Charming. Her mind might have been changed when she met her Irken companion, but we cannot say for sure.

Her days were the same; shower, breakfast, school, lunch, homework, dinner, bed. Besides the occasional visit from Zim, nothing had changed since her arrival in Wonderland.

With groggy hands, she swept the faucet on. The sink bubbled with foam as she rinsed the soap from her face. The froth seeped between the cracks of her squinted eyes, causing a maddening burn. She groaned and snatched the cloth from the rack, dragging the rough material cross her porcelain skin.

Something grabbed her arm. Hollow heat breathed into her ear. She gasped and pulled the towel away, staring at the reflection in the mirror. She was alone. Th door was still locked, just like she had left it.

She gripped her robe and wrapped it tighter. With dripping, wrinkled skin, her feet crossed over from the sink to the door. Bending over, she examined the footprints littering the wooden floor. They were not her own, larger and wider completely. She followed them up to the glass shower doors where they stopped. The owner of the prints had watched her bathe. They stamped the ground over to the mirror where she stood moments earlier.

Squinting, she poked a finger down to trace the humid water but gasped and jumped when the door bounced, a knocking hand on the other side.

"Gaz, hurry up! You'll be late for school."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Dib," she huffed. Glancing back down at the floor one final time, she sighed and flicked the light off.

Her head rested against the metal door of her locker. The exhausting night she had lived through did nothing for her ability to make it through the day. Before, she was able to ignore the distractions floating about in her daily life. Now the insomnia forced her to note every tick of the clock, every pencil dropped, and every hiss of a whispering rumor floating from one mouth to the next. She barely even heard the pitter of footsteps approaching. She slowly craned her neck back, eyes closed.

"What?"

"I said how are you doing, but," Zim smirked, "I believe you already answered my question. Rough day?"

"No," she sighed, rubbing her eye, "rough night. You've got to love nightmares, right?"

"You had a nightmare?"

She nodded. "A bad one. It felt so real. I've always had nightmares, but this one was awful." She leaned against her locker, closing the door. "I dreamed that I was back in Wonderland, only it didn't look like Wonderland." She blew out slowly. "It was scary."

He frowned. For Gaz to use the word scary, he knew it had to have been terrible. She alone was enough to give nightmares to someone. He found this out through personal experience—and he does not sleep.

"Everything was all messed up. There was blood and rust and just plain freaky stuff everywhere. You, Dib, and Gir were there too, along with Tak and Miss Bitters."

"The characters from the original Wonderland?"

Again, she nodded. "But you guys weren't yourselves. You were all…monsters."

"Monsters?"

"I know it sounds crazy."

He slung an arm around her shoulders. "Try not to think about it. It's normal for worm babies to have nightmares. At least, that is what I have heard."

"I don't know whether to take your advice or not, especially considering the fact that you just referred to me as a worm baby," she glared.

He smiled.

The bell rang and the students—scattered about, yet still in their groups— crawled to their classes like cockroaches dragging across the floor. He kissed her hand, purring affectionately.

"Unfortunately, your prince must leave," he said with an arrogant air.

"However will I survive," she grunted before waving a goodbye.

He trotted down the hall into the Biology room and she heard him scream, "Great green Gir! What _is_ that thing?"

She shook her head, rubbing her temples. Whether he had hoped to help her out with her worries, he did nothing to soothe her restless nerves.

It annoyed her to think that something as simple as a nightmare could prod at her so much, but this one was all too real. Everyone she knew had played a role in it; a twisted, sick role. They each left their mark in some way. And what made matters worse was the fact that before, she had actually grown acquainted with the characters of Wonderland. They each had their own charm. Yet in the dream, that charm had died and was used to play on her emotions and memories. Something she could have easily done without.

Above all, though, she found one part in particular to be the most upsetting. Zim was in it, as had been the rest, but he was closer to her than any other. And he was no longer Zim in the nightmare.

He was a monster.

**A/N**

**The first few chapters will not be very scary, but there will be certain parts that are. Once we get into the swing of it, there will be more and more horror each chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Chapter 2 is here.**

Her nails dug into the creases of the wrinkled blanket. Her body shook with an upsetting fright. Back and forth, her head swung to fight away from the illusions, yet she could not break free. She gasped and breathed in a gulp of dry air, causing her to sit up, choking. Pulling at the hair stuck to her face, she wiped the sweat away and groaned. Her eyes glared at the alarm clock sleeping on the bureau.

It was 2:15; the same time her nightmares woke her for the past three nights.

Her body fell back onto the bed, throwing the sheets into the air. She stared up at the ceiling and counted the headlights of cars passing by. A manhole on the street outside pounded with each tire crushing the metal. At one point, she heard a near-collision occur from the sound of squeaking breaks and the use of obscene profanity.

Slowly her eyes melted into the fog of exhaustion, her eyelids collapsing. She was asleep, but still she was aware of her surroundings. Her heart trembled, her body shook as someone, some_thing _entered the room. It was big, very big and it stood over her slumbering form. A steady flow of hot, damp breath stroked her cheek and ear. It blew back the strands of damp tresses resting on her forehead. And then, it left.

Her scrunched eyebrows relaxed at the absence and solitude she could sense in the room. She longed to open her eyes, peek through into the darkness, yet the exhaustion would not budge so she remained asleep.

Minutes later, hours later—she could no longer tell— and her legs swung over the bed as she stood. Her head fell forward, yet stiffened and remained staring forward. She felt herself walking, walking. Against her will, she progressed through the halls and down the stairs.

Then she heard Dib in the kitchen.

It was the last thing she was able to remember.

The magenta plush surrounding her startled her. This was not her room. The environment was foreign, unknown to her. Her icy feet met the warm tiles of the floor. Standing, her eyes circled the room and found the door. Stepping past the fireplace and vast amounts of shelves housing odd trinkets, she nearly made it to the doorway before she bumped into someone, nearly knocking the tray from their hands.

"Zim?" she said, handing him the teacup that had jumped from the platter.

He steadied himself before nodding to the bed. She returned and was seated, only to stand up once again to grab the cup offered to her.

He crossed his arms as he watched her sip. The playful dance of his jumping eyes darting from her face to the floor caused her to pull the cup from her lips.

She shrugged. "What?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, tired."

"You were sleepwalking, Gaz."

"What?" She set the cup down on the tray and scooted off the bed, now standing. "What do you mean I was sleepwalking?"

"I mean you knocked on my door, half-asleep, asking me to hide you."

Her eyes darted to the side nervously and once again she sat, this time, uneasily. "Hide me?"

"That's what you said."

She looked away, staring at the fireplace. The flames flashed across the room, reflecting off her midnight purple pajamas. He watched as her fingernails dug deeply into the fabric of her pant leg.

"Gaz," he called. She continued. "Gaz!" He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her leg.

Rolling up the cloth, he stared uncertainly at the flesh beneath. Besides the red scrawls from her most recent scratching, there were cuts present, and bruises caused by the engraving of her nails littered her leg everywhere.

"What happened to you?" he demanded.

"I didn't mean to—"

"Who did this to you?"

"I did."

His eyebrows furrowed confusedly. She pulled the fabric down to her ankles and brought her leg up to her chest protectively.

"But why?" he finally asked.

"The nightmares are so real," she whispered.

He stared down at the ground.

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose," she retorted.

"I know. I am just getting worried about you. Have you ever had nightmares this bad before?"

She frowned. "No."

"Have you told Dib?"

"Oh, yeah. Like I'm going to tell my brother so that he can run tests on me to see if I'm crazy, or even worse, blame you."

"I don't like the idea of the Dib-worm helping," he said, shaking his head, "but I'd much rather him accuse me if he can fix you."

She scowled. "I'm not broken, Zim."

"No, but you're suffering."

She stood, shuffling over to the fireplace. "I'm sure they're just stupid dreams. They'll end, just like all dreams do."

She felt his arms snake around her shoulders. His hands rested on her stomach. "What are they about?"

The fire spit out sparks. Her eyes followed them parachuting down onto the flesh-colored rug. "You."

He shifted uneasily.

"They're about you," she said blankly.

His head rested against her neck and he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head, causing him to shake back and forth with her. "Everyone from Wonderland is in it, too. You are just the main focus." She wanted to go no further. Was she to voice the fact that he was the monster of her nightmares?

Sensing her discomfort, he breathed out slowly. "Okay, but if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

She closed her eyes. "You always have been."

It was already five o'clock in the morning when she arrived at Zim's house. Skool would be starting in two hours, so she figured she would spend her remaining time at his house. She completely forgot to contact Dib to let him know.

On her way to Skool, she passed by her house to pick up her backpack. The moment she stepped inside, Dib sighed with a dragging relief.

"They're you are!" he exclaimed. "I was getting worried about you. I thought you said you would be right back?"

She clicked the front door shut. "When did I say that?"

"You said it right before you left. We were talking in the kitchen."

"I never talked to you before I left."

He nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, you did. You said you had to go find something. I was surprised to see you up so early and I didn't want to let you go alone, but you insisted on it. Said you had to go find something important and that you had to do it alone."

His eyes followed her into the kitchen where she dropped her keys on the table, pulled the refrigerator door open, and gulped down the last remaining bit of orange juice. "Okay," she said at last.

"How can you not remember? You looked half asleep while you were talking to me, but still."

"That's probably because I was. I was sleepwalking, Dib."

"Sleepwalking? You never sleepwalk. Is everything okay?"

Of course. Dib was her brother—caring, but prying. Perhaps she was a bit insensitive, but she had something else on her mind.

"I was at Zim's house. I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed. "Zim's house, what were you doing there?"

She dropped the empty bottle of orange juice into the trash can before slinging the backpack off the chair and onto her shoulder. "Apparently what I was searching for was there." In her mind, she added, _yeah, I was searching for a hiding place_. She sighed. "I got to go to Skool, I'll see you there."

She got the door open right as Dib approached from behind.

"Just," he squinted, "just be careful, okay?"

She sighed. "Trust me, Dib. Lately, reality has seemed a lot easier to deal with than my dreams." And then she closed the door.

**A/N**

**The thing I like about this story is that the characters actually seem real. I think my writing is improving on the way that my stories are keeping unnecessary details out, but adding the small little details that make the characters come to life. **

**Helpful criticism is always welcome, but that does not mean I want reviews or comments saying "Your writing sucks." Anyone who is trying to help, though, their advice is always welcome :).**

**Chapter 3 will be up shortly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**This is an intense chapter. **

**You know, I was reading the reviews and I'm glad to see no complaints. In fact, everyone seems to like a sick, twisted story XD. Well, enjoy!**

Zim walked her to Skool, but due to their different schedules, they parted ways soon after. She made her way to her Science class, slumping down in a chair in the back row. The static rolling between the plastic of the chair and the fabric of her dress gathered and shocked her when she stretched her hand out, hitting the metal legs of the desk. She drew her arm back, ignoring the snickers of the teenagers next to her.

The teacher, Miss Clay, marched into the room. Gaz's scowl grew deeper with each _click_ of the woman's bright red heels tapping the floor. The plum shade of her stiff pencil skirt sucked in the sunlight pouring in from the windows and killed it. Her wrinkled face was pinched, much like a hawk, Gaz thought. Her silver hair was strangled in a tight bun, giving her a partial face lift. Round glasses rested on the tip of her nose.

"Let's begin," she stated.

That was the signal Gaz was looking for. Every day, the teacher would walk in, hawk-gaze her students, and signal the beginning of each class. After that, her back was usually turned for the rest of the period.

She took this time to ignore Miss Clay.

Her feet slid across the shiny tiles as the crook of her spine met the seat of her chair. She deflated, eyes gazing out the window in boredom.

I can do better than this, she grunted to herself.

Resting her head in her hands, she sighed and closed her eyes. She had done it before, taken a nap in class, and each time she was not disturbed. The teacher never noticed because her back was turned as she hastily scrawled across the chalkboard, and the students knew better than to mess with Gaz Membrane. The one boy who was foolish enough to break this rule was never heard from again.

The dragging of the hand of the clock blended with the tap of the chalk biting the chalkboard. Everyone else was too bored to make any sound.

It was the perfect atmosphere.

A little too perfect.

Within minutes, she was asleep. She should have known better. The nightmares had occurred for the past nine days every night without a single absence.

Maybe she thought she was safe. Maybe she _hoped_ she was safe.

Certainly they would not follow her to Skool. But perhaps that wishful thinking was her downfall. It certainly felt that way as she fell into her dreams.

_ There she stood in the center of a room covered with molding vines. It was a circular room with only one exit, and the doorway poured directly into a long, shadow-littered corridor. Why did she not go down the passage and leave the room, the very room that left no other option but to exit?_

_ There was a figure standing at the end of the hall._

_ Her eyes crawled down the slope of the large shoulders, and fell into the grip of the crooked claws. From a crack in the ceiling, "light" poured in. There really was no light in this realm. It was much too dark a place to have anything of the sort. Light took on a completely different meaning in this Wonderland— an entire new form itself. It simply meant the ability to see what lied ahead; not clearly, but just enough to know what was coming your way to slaughter._

_ She was forced to tilt her head back to stare up at the being as it approached. Darkness covered its face, though, and she was unable to make out any features._

_ Her instinct was to move back, to stay away from the shadowy form for as long as possible. The crusted vines digging into her ankles made her do otherwise. _

_ Crippled fingers extended out into the light, lingering there for a moment. In that split second, she saw just what was on their fingers. Chunks of clotted blood rested in the crevices between each mangled bone. Blue-grey strands dangled down._

_ They were veins._

_ She turned away, squinting her eyes shut. The creature stepped up to her, its body resting against hers. The hand came out and stroked her hair back—it entangled her hair in the midst of the gore and left behind fragments that weighed down each strand. _

_ "Hello, Alice," it breathed in its deep voice._

_ She did not answer._

_ "You do not want to speak?"_

_ "I'm not Alice," she mumbled._

_ "Oh, no, Gaz," he chuckled. "You _are_ Alice. I'd know you anywhere." A hand rested on her hip._

_ "Stay away from me," her voice quivered._

_ "But don't you know?" it said. "I'm always there, Alice!"_

_ Claws dug into her arms, dragging her closer. It was then that she realized just how large the being was. Her eyes hurt as she looked too far up. She still could not see._

_ "I've been waiting for you for a long time now," it said slowly before chuckling. "But I can wait a little longer." His head bowed down and he pressed his mouth against her ear. "You're going to return to Wonderland soon," he stated._

_ Her body shook and she gulped. Her mouth had suddenly become very dry. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore him._

_ She shook her head. "I'm never coming here."_

_ The creature simply laughed. Its head lowered even more. This time, the mouth met her throat. It ignored her struggle and drew its tongue along the pulsing vein in her neck. A hand collapsed over her mouth and strangled her screams. _

_A voice whispered harshly, "Wake up, Alice. Wake up!"_

She sat up, screaming. "Stay away from me!"

Each head in the classroom swiveled around to see what the commotion was about, even the teacher. A long pause ensued—long enough for everyone to see Gaz trembling—and they broke out in laughter. She stiffened, sitting up straight as fingers were jutted her way in mockery.

A quick _snap_ killed the laughter.

Gaz glanced up at the teacher who rested her ruler against the palm of her hand.

"Gaz Membrane," she called out, "what is the meaning of this?"

"I accidentally fell asleep," she shrugged. "It won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't." With bony fingers, she pointed to the door. "The principal's office –now!"

Everyone "Oohed" in a your-in-trouble-now manner.

"It was an accident," she muttered.

"It was a deliberate interruption and I will not tolerate any of that in my class. Leave now, before I make the punishment worse."

She stood on wobbly feet, still shaken from the dream. Everyone snickered as she walked down the row of aisles, making her way to the door. She felt like a prisoner heading for the noose.

"Stay away from me, I may release my Goth powers on you!" one boy said in a high-pitched voice. This only caused the laughter to start all over again.

Count themselves lucky, they should. Gaz was not known to have a light temper. When mad enough, she could make anything happen. So why not now?

Because she felt watched.

Oh, yes. Indeed, all eyes were on her—from the teacher to the students—but they were not the only pair of eyes glued to her.

It was the eyes from her nightmares. The ones she could feel burning through her mind. The ones that had just touched her. Though it was a dream, she could still feel something gripping her arms.

By the time she reached the door, wads of paper and bubble gum wrappers were entangled in her hair.

She did nothing.

**A/N**

**You know, a lot of people are probably thinking "Gaz doesn't get scared. Lilly has her completely out of character." True, she is scary and doesn't get easily scared, but if I made her completely immune to fear through the entire story, it would be really boring. **

**I'm so happy! I just got a drawing tablet so hopefully my idea of drawing scenes for my stories (and now covers for them, thanks to Fanfiction's newest feature ;D) can be put into action. We'll see how that goes ^-^.**

**Chapter 4 shall be up shortly!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Here is Chapter 4. I'm happy with the way this story is progressing. I can't wait for you to see what happens in the upcoming chapters. **

**Enjoy and Review.**

She sat in the hard chair, head slumped low. Her hand gripped the arm of the seat. Bits of soft wood gathered beneath her fingernails as she scratched it nervously. Her hair stayed as a curtain in front of her face, hiding her from her surroundings.

She was not nervous about watching the principle flip through her files.

She could care less when he read "Gaz Membrane" aloud to clarify her name.

She nodded slowly to confirm.

None of this bothered her. Her teacher was always cranky. Her peers were always unruly. Her principle was always so slow when he sorted through paperwork.

The feeling of that, that _thing_ touching her was what was bothering her.

Nodding, the principle placed the files down and stared at her. "It would seem that you're clean." He pushed his chair back, the wheels squeaking. Pacing behind the safety of his desk, he continued. "You don't have any history of trouble. Maybe this is just a phase," he suggested.

"Principle Collins," she sighed, "I told you it was just a dream. I didn't mean to interrupt class or the teacher. I accidentally fell asleep and I had a nightmare. I've been having a lot lately."

"Is this common?" He crossed his arms. "Do you usually have these nightmares?"

She shook her head. "No. They just started recently."

"How have you been sleeping?"

"Horribly," she admitted. She squinted up at him. "What does this have to do with my punishment?"

"I'm not going to punish you, Gaz. You're a good student— you keep to yourself, don't talk much. However—"

She frowned. There was always a however.

"—I am going to ask you to see the Skool counselor."

"I don't need to see anyone," she retorted. "I'm fine. It's just a bad dream."

"But from the looks of it, they're pretty bad," he noted, pointing at her hand.

She glared down and released the arm of the chair which had chunks of wood missing. She rolled up her sleeves as she found the room growing hotter.

"I just want you to talk to her for three sessions," he complied. "After that, your home free."

"I think I'd rather take the punishment," she grunted, then sighed when he did not budge. "When do I have to go? I can't after Skool because I already have enough time eaten up by homework alone."

"How about during lunch? You can take your food with you and eat there while you talk to her. Sound fair?"

She stood and headed for the door. "It's going to have to sound fair."

"Each session will be an hour long. I know your lunch period is only thirty minutes, but you can take the remaining of the hour out of your next class. I'll inform your teacher of the situation so there shouldn't be any problems."

She said nothing.

"Oh, Gaz?"

She stopped.

"May I ask where you got those gaping cuts on your arm?"

She frowned and pulled the skin back to find that he was right; there were long, jagged, ugly scraps slicing into her flesh. They were deep.

She breathed in slowly and from where he was standing, Principle Collins could hear just how shaky and rough it sounded.

"Gaz? Gaz, wait!"

She closed the door and jogged down the hallway. Rounding the corner and then another, she pressed herself flat against the groove in the wall housing a fire extinguisher. Principle Collins scanned the halls, but found them empty. She waited until she heard the tap of his shoes fade.

The bell was going to ring any second and soon, she would be forced into that small room to "talk." In other words, she would be seated on a long sofa, blabber about her feelings, receive a letter to give to her dad, and be on her way.

She should have felt grateful to slip past with just a counseling session or two, but it was not that simple. What was she to say? That two years ago, she was in the magical, fairytale realm of Wonderland, and now those characters were slowly making their way into her nightmares?

They would certainly ship her off to the mental institution.

"Maybe I am going crazy," she mumbled. "With a brother like Dib and a dad like Dad, who wouldn't?"

The bell rang.

With a quick swipe of her hand, she gathered her books and quickly exited the room. Already the rumor of Gaz Membrane having been sent to the principal's office had found its way through the entire Skool. Now, as she made her way through the maze of corridors, people stared. They stared at the odd girl who woke during the middle of class, screaming. They stared at the dark circles weighing down her exhausted eyes. They stared at the hideous scratches deforming her arms.

She traced the jagged pattern of claw marks with her eyes.

Where had they come from? She could not recall ever scraping her arms against anything. Even if she did and merely forgot, what were the chances of having a matched set of scratches on both of her arms?

Her feet knotted on one another, causing her to trip. With her arms already outstretched from glaring at the wounds, the fall caused a sharp pain to split up her side and shoulder. The laughter following did nothing to ease the pain.

She rubbed the tendon roughly and flattened her hands against the cold tiles to stand just when a hand poked into view. Staring up, she sighed and accepted the help.

Zim dusted her off and lowered his face to peer beneath the waterfall of hair hiding her eyes. "Are you okay, love pig?"

"I'm fine," she huffed, glaring accusingly at the students circled around.

Zim grunted and waved them off. "Go wallow in your mud, pig-smellies."

Slowly, the number of observers gathered died down.

"Guess what?" she grunted. "I have to go to counseling for the next few days.

He grimaced with disgust. "Why?"

"I fell asleep in class and had another nightmare. Woke up screaming, and the teacher thought I was trying to interrupt class so she sent me to the principal's office. And instead of punishing me like any normal principle would, he decided to send me to the Skool counselor."

"You're still having the nightmares," he stated. "How many days has it been?"

She shrugged. "Nine, ten days. I lost count."

"Gaz, this isn't normal. You shouldn't have nightmares every night for nearly two weeks."

"Trust me, if I could stop them I would. You're lucky. You don't have to sleep."

"Have you told anyone else besides me?"

"Who else am I supposed to tell? Dib's weird, Dad's never around, and I don't have any friends besides you. The only reason I feel comfortable talking to you is because we've been together for two years now and you practically know everything else about me. Heck, we nearly died together in Wonderland."

He sighed. "Well, pretty soon you're going to have to tell the counselor."

"Oh, no," she shook her head. "I'm not telling her anything."

"What else do you expect to do for the hour?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "I'll figure it out, but I am not telling some stranger about my nightmares. Do you really think she'll take me seriously if I tell her my dreams are about a nightmare version of Wonderland?"

"Who cares what the mind lady thinks?" he said. "As long as she can help you, I'd rather you try everything you can."

She mumbled a "Maybe," and then peeked up at the clock. "I have to go. I'll see you after Skool."

He nodded and patted her arm. It was then that he felt the scratches. Before he could speak, she frowned and stuck her hand up.

"I-I'll explain later," she breathed, turning on her heel and leaving him behind. She glanced over her shoulder and watched him walk away slowly. Then, she made her way to the counselor's office.

The room was dim and there was a long, sloping couch in the corner, just like she had imagined. Yet what she had not imagined was to find the room completely empty.

Heels clicked in from the hard flooring of the hall to the squishy beige carpet within the office. It was the secretary from the main Skool office.

"Miss Reed will be right with you," the woman said in a nasally voice. "She just has to take a quick phone call. Go ahead and sit down and wait for her." She turned and was about to close the door when Gaz spoke up.

"Can you keep that open?"

But she did not hear and the door swooped shut.

Gaz was right about to open it when she took a deep breath and sat on the overstuffed couch.

"I was never afraid of the dark before so why should I be now?" she said aloud.

I know what you are thinking. "Gaz isn't afraid of the dark. This author has her completely out of character." But hear me out.

I know Gaz does not behave this way.

And you are right.

She was not afraid of the dark.

She was afraid of what was _in_ it.

**A/N**

**One thing I always hated about writing Invader Zim stories: remembering to spell School "Skool". XD It's very easy to forget.**

**A question for you: what do you think is scary? It can be anything from spiders to ghosts, I don't care, I just want to see what scares you personally. It would be a nice touch to incorporate it into the story, don't you think X)?**

**Chapter 5 will be up shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Poor Gaz. That's all I have to say.**

* * *

The couch was comfortable, too comfortable.

Her hands squirmed; whether she was gripping the leather siding of the couch or she was fiddling with her magenta leggings, her hands were always doing something.

She scanned the room while waiting for the counselor to show. There was a secretary desk just a few feet away, with pictures of the counselor and her family, pens, and documents sitting on the top. There was a folder labeled GAZ MEMBRANE.

Besides the carpet flooring, the couch she lay on, the chair seated next to the couch—which she figured was for the counselor to sit on, clipboard in hand, and say, "And how does that make you feel?"— there was a black clock and behind the hands was a picture of students, hand in hand, smiling. Above their heads it said School Counselors, and just below their feet it said, Make a Difference! in bold black letters.

The tick of each second running by pounded in her head. Soon, as she continued to stare, the image of the clock even doubled.

She closed her eyes, pressing her thumb and index finger against the wrinkles of her eyelids.

The room was dim. The window blinds were closed, letting in only a fragment of the sun even though it was already a dark, rainy day. It was a hot, sticky afternoon where the humidity alone was enough to drain you. A storm was approaching; she could smell it. Without even looking, she could feel the clouds pressing down on the city, suffocating all.

Her chest felt tight, her throat felt as though it was going to collapse. She did her best to breathe, yet even that was becoming a struggle.

She closed her eyes for a minute.

A minute was all it took.

With no sleep from the nightmares, she soon found that closing her eyes was dangerous. She fell asleep. It took no time for her body to begin shaking. Sweat gathered on her forehead. She gripped the windowsill in one hand while the other clawed into her legs. Her breathing was shallow and each breath she took sent needles throughout her lungs.

She woke up panting and faced the ground before bitterly glaring up at the counselor who stood at the end of the couch.

"Enjoying the show?" she finally said, rolling up her sleeves from the humidity seeping in through the open window.

"I just came in," she replied in a soft voice. "I didn't mean to stare at you. You're having nightmares, aren't you?"

"What, did you hear that from the students laughing at me or the report in the file Principal Collins gave you?" she huffed.

"Neither, I could just tell by the way you were acting when you were asleep." She circled over to her desk.

"I guess that's why you're the doctor. Ever-observant, right?"

The woman smiled down at the folder. "I guess so."

Gaz frowned.

The woman had layered brunette hair that perfectly suited her pink shirt and floral print skirt. She had a certain child-like air to her, yet remained mature at the same time. She was pretty, but Gaz could imagine her as the black sheep of her grade when she was in high school.

"Sorry," Gaz muttered. "I guess I'm a bit irritable from lack of sleep."

"How long has it been, Gaz?" She flipped through the file and slipped out a document. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I go to sleep every night, but it's in bits and pieces."

She grabbed a clipboard, a pen, and the file and sat down on the chair perched next to the sofa. "About how much sleep would you say you get each night?"

"If I'm lucky about hour and half to two hours."

She scribbled down a note and said, "It's no wonder you fell asleep just now, or during your class."

Gaz sighed. "Do we have to bring that up again?" she demanded.

She scooted her chair closer, trying to edge into Gaz's comfort zone. "We didn't get started on the right foot. My name is Miss Reed. As you already know, I'm the school counselor." She held out her hand to Gaz.

Gaz did not move.

She retreated and cleared her throat, sounding professional once again. "I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them the best you can, okay?"

"Fine."

"How long have these nightmares been happening?"

"About ten days."

"What's your diet like?"

"Average."

"How is life at home?"

"Okay."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A brother."

"Do you two get along?"

"Usually."

"How about your parents?"

"_Parent_. My mom died when I was little."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"My dad is never around so we don't have time to fight," she answered before she was asked.

Her eyes flashed at that. Miss Reed scooted closer. She finally found something to work with. "Do you miss him when's he not around?"

"It makes no difference to me."

"Did he always stay away from home, or has it been a recent change?"

"Ever since Mom died," she shrugged, pulling a loose thread from her sleeve.

"What about the level of—"

"My level of stress was fine until I had to worry about seeing some counselor about problems I can solve on my own," she interrupted. "I appreciate the fact that you're trying to help, but you can't. My brother has already attacked me with enough questions that I can't answer. The principal now thinks that if he can get on my good side, I'll open up and tell him that I really have an abusive, neglectful father or a dark past that I've kept in all these years, but I don't. Life at home is fine. We don't have to worry about money, my father is a successful scientist, and my brother is as happy as he can be as long as he has his paranormal junk. The only 'tragedy' I've had in my past is the death of my mom, but I already accepted that two years ago." She scooted off the couch. "Like I said, I appreciate your help, but you're no different from the others. The only difference between you and them is that you are paid for this."

She was nearly at the door when Miss Reed asked, "So where'd you get those cuts on your arms?"

Gaz peered down at her arm and found that she had forgotten to roll down her sleeves from earlier. It was too late now so she did not even bother.

"And would you mind telling me why your leggings are covered in blood at the top of your thigh?"

She glanced down and lifted her skirt slightly. She stopped whenever she saw lines of blood soaking through. It was from the cuts, the ones she caused each time she had a nightmare. The blood leaked out of the ones given to her by the dream just moments ago.

"Maybe life isn't as good as you make it out to be," the woman said, crossing the room and staring down at the teenager.

She swiveled around, scowling. "They're just stupid nightmares," she muttered.

"These stupid nightmares are tearing you apart, Gaz," she whispered. She grabbed her shoulder gently and led her back to the couch. "We still have thirty-nine minutes together. Why don't you tell me a little bit more about these nightmares while you eat your lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," she replied.

"You really should eat."

"I didn't bring anything with me." When the counselor frowned, she shook her head. "My appetite hasn't been the greatest." She sighed when she saw the lady pick up her pen and quickly scribble something down on her notepad.

"Gaz, I know this is hard for you. I hear you're a pretty quite student, like to keep to yourself, and there is nothing wrong with that," she said, her eyes following the young girl as she crumbled back onto the couch. "But for me to help you, you need to help _me_ and tell me what's going on in your nightmares."

She sat, silent. Her face was turned away. She hid in the shadows, yet her frozen grimace could be seen from miles away.

Miss Reed sighed. "Okay, I don't think you're going to talk to me until you're comfortable. Why don't we end today's session a little early and meet up again on Monday?" She etched her pen across, marking the paper with her signature and handed her the slip. "Go to the nurse and get those cuts cleaned before they become infected."

Gaz snatched the paper away and without looking, she knew it was a letter home to her father.

She did not plan to give it to him.

* * *

She threw the front door closed, but this did not stop Dib.

He followed her, saying, "Gaz, please, just tell me what happened!"

"It doesn't matter, Dib, okay?"

"Everyone at Skool is saying that you were sent to the principal's office and then to the counselor."

She stopped at the stairs, her backpack falling from her shoulder down to her hand. "So, what, if everyone at Skool says something that means you're going to believe it?"

"Stop avoiding the question," he said. "Did that happen or not?"

"Yes, it did."

"Gaz!"

"I fell asleep during class and woke up screaming from a nightmare, that's it," she replied, her voice growing louder.

"Well, are you going to tell Dad?"

"What's there to tell him? It's no big deal and it's not like he'll listen anyways. He's never around." She stomped up the steps, ignoring her brother as he continued to call after her.

She sealed her door shut, sliding the lock across. Her backpack swooped across and landed on the bed while her shoes were thrown behind the door.

She tore the slip of paper given to her by Miss Reed and crumpled it up, dumping it into the wastebasket. She stared down, as if triumphing over her victim. Her victim had the last blow, though. She tilted her head and scanned the letter.

"…daughter is having problems. I would like to keep her longer than three days to see the extent of her condition so that…" That was as much as she could read before the letter abruptly ended from the tear.

Condition? Now her nightmares were being classified as a condition?

She pushed the wastebasket out of view. Out of sight, out of mind.

The storm had already passed and the sun was just beginning to peek out through the clouds. The light did nothing for her headache so she slid the curtains shut. It was so dark that as she made her way to the table next to her bed to retrieve her Game Slave, she stubbed her toe on something sharp.

"Ouch!" she hissed, pulling her foot away. She hopped over to the bed and lifted her leg up, examining the puncture. A drop of blood splattered to the floor, soaking into the carpet. She dropped her leg back but just as she did, her foot kicked the bedside table and knocked over the alarm clock and picture frame.

"Great," she mumbled.

She did not feel like going to the bathroom to get a Band-Aid. If she did, then Dib would just start all over.

Instead, she headed for the dresser and was just about to grab a few of the tissues stuffed in the pocket of the drawers when she stopped. Her hands quivered slowly. Her vision began to double and caused the room to spin. She stumbled back, barely making it to the bed.

She collapsed.

The blankets fell back into place around her face and nearly smothered her. She did not push it away for she found her strength fleeting. Before she knew it, she was out.

* * *

Straps bound her arms and legs. When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. A black strip of cloth had been tied around her head and now covered her eyes.

Everything was spinning. She couldn't remember much. Where was she now?

It was so hot, so damp. The air was thick. It stunk. Something was rotting.

She shook her head violently until the cloth fell loose and crippled. It dangled and slid down to her neck where she found a metal cuff bounding her throat to the table. No, not a table. What was she laying on? She turned the best she could.

It was a hospital bed.

Old, brown blood stained the sheet covering the top. There were aged claw marks digging into the sides.

It was then that she realized that she was living her nightmare.

**A/N**

**She is now in the nightmare version of Wonderland. What a situation to wake up to.**

**The next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**This is a pretty creepy chapter. It is violent/ gory. **

**Pay attention to all of the dialogue and the small details. They are important and will be explained later in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

Worn leather straps held her fast to the beat up hospital bed. It creaked and groaned with each movement she made. The legs felt as though they were about to give way any second.

Her throat was dry. Her stomach was empty and began to ache, yet the smell of something rotting quickly pushed aside her hunger and replaced it with a sickening nausea.

The cuff digging into her throat did not prevent her from looking about. As she lifted her head, though, the metal cuff and the cloth that was previously tied around her eyes both gagged her, preventing her from breathing whenever she scanned the room.

She'd take a deep breath, hold it, and then crane her neck the best she could. It took several tries just to get a good look around the large room.

There was a curtain not too far away from her. It housed twitching shadows of forms she could not make out. All she was aware of was the silhouette of a large knife cutting through someone, landing with a disturbing _thump_.

She breathed out slowly and tried again to wriggle her wrists free, but they were too tightly bound. She fell back, panting from the breath lost each time she struggled or moved. She refocused on finding out just where she was.

From what she could gather, she was in an operating room. There were rusted surgical tools splattered across trays resting on the counters. There was a sign on the door, but she could not make out what it read. Instead, it looked like someone had stolen a knife and carved the words Death's Door in jagged letters. The end of the R scribbled down. Whoever carved the warning must have been interrupted.

Everywhere she looked, she saw rust. The walls were covered with it, even the countertops. The cabinets had been raided and their doors were left wide open, revealing their barren insides.

She saw a man walk out from behind the curtain. He situated the soiled gloves covering his hands and walked towards her. She glared up at him, waiting for him to come, yet he walked past her. She could not see past the lumps of tattered sheets and washcloths resting at her feet. It wasn't until the man returned that she realized she was not alone.

He came back, pushing another hospital bed that carried someone else. He had gone mad, it seemed, as he jerked and convulsed, calling out, "Off with their head! You'll not get me! I was too loyal to the Queen, you can't do this!" He noticed Gaz and turned the best he could to her. "It's not them," he panted. "It's not who you think it is. Whoever they say they are, they aren't!" He screamed. "You've got to believe me. Run, get out of here! They'll kill you, too!"

He was wheeled over and the man with the gloves pulled back the curtain.

Gaz gasped.

There was a guillotine dripping with blood, with both new, red fluid and old, brown clots covering the flecked metal. Several bodies littered the table and the floor.

They were all missing their heads.

Her eyes trailed up to the head of the table where the guillotine floated and found a pink child's playpen. Crimson trickled from the edges, leaking out through the bars. It stained the floor below.

Were those balls inside the pen? She could not make it out because the shadows were so thick.

The crazed man was released from his restraints only to be picked up and placed on the table housing the large blade. He kicked and punched, yet two more men appeared and helped the man in the gloves tie down the victim.

It was then that a woman stepped out.

Gaz stared, breathing, "Miss Bitters…?"

It was her, but not quite her. To be more specific, she was the Red Queen. She wore the same odd dress from Wonderland, except it was different in some ways. The cloth was torn and ragged. Her skin was even paler than usual, and she stared straight ahead as though not all quite there. Her eyes were completely white, no pupils, no irises.

The man in the gloves was her father.

"Stayne," Gaz hissed.

He resembled him enough so that she knew it was Stayne, but he also had slight variations. Though, the number one deviation was his eye. There was no longer a heart covering it, and now she was able to see the festering wound beneath. It was a pit, the skin no longer living but merely an ashy flap of scarred tissue.

The Red Queen raised her scepter, a mindless blank clouding her eyes. "Off with his head," she said with no emotion. "Off with his head."

The men who had come to restrain the crazed man chanted along with the Queen. "Off with his head. Off with his head. Off with his head…"

The last Gaz saw of the man before she refused to look was the sight of him struggling to break free.

He never got away.

She shuddered when the blade fell, meeting the table with a hollow _thud_. She thought she was safe, in the clear to look. Yet even after waiting some time, she turned and stared, both shocked and disturbed as the head of the crazed man rolled lifelessly off the table directly into the pink playpen.

It was then that she realized those were not balls. They were heads.

The guards unstrapped the corpse and tossed it into the pile filling the corner. There were several decapitated carcasses rotting. Some were of men, others were of animals. There were even a few stuffed animals, mere toys. It seemed that the Queen and Stayne were no longer intact with reality; they could no longer tell the difference between living beings and a child's lost doll.

Stayne and the Red Queen both faced Gaz. The Queen directed her scepter to Gaz, and Stayne slowly trudged over.

Like a zombie, she thought. He's just like a zombie—mindless, soulless.

She struggled and strained, pushing her limbs against the restraints as hard as she could. Stayne came closer, closer. His boots stepped in and out of puddles of watered down blood. Water dripped from the broken pipes above, diluting the crimson stains.

Right as he approached, unfastening her restraints, grabbing hold of her, a great light shined. It burned her eyes and because Stayne held her wrists tightly, she was forced to squeeze her eyes shut to avoid the blinding glow. A loud, snapping slash of wind flew by.

Everything went black.

* * *

A loud beep filled the air. She flailed her arms in front of her face, awaiting the blade. When it never came, she slowly slid her eyes open and lowered her hands. She was still panting, still choking on the dry air.

Where was the beeping coming from?

She turned, a sharp pain shooting through her neck, causing her to cry out. She felt weak. She felt empty. Why did it seem so long ago that she had eaten? She was not even hungry after what she saw.

The alarm clock stood on the bedside table, wailing. She fumbled around and strained to hit the button, yet her focus was still blurry. It took a few swipes just to hit the button.

Leaning against the head of her bed frame, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"What a nightmare," she groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Wait, what day is today?" She searched her brain as she gathered her thoughts. She could not focus, so she peeked at the calendar hanging on the wall opposite her bed. It was Monday.

Her eyes lurched at the clock, which read 11:25.

"Shoot!" She jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes, dragged a brush through her hair, tossed a banana into her backpack, and was out the door. Her footsteps pounded the sidewalk. Cars skidded to a stop to avoid the girl running across the streets without looking both ways.

She panted, clawing at her eyes with her fingers. Why couldn't she wake up? She was so unfocused, so unprepared. This never happened.

She was forced to stop at a busy intersection that refused to allow her to cross. Impatiently awaiting the little white man's arrival, she glared at the hand on the stoplight halting her movement. Whenever it was finally her turn, she took quick, long steps across the painted white crosswalk.

Something grabbed her, dragged her back a few steps. It pulled her hair to the side and whispered, "Time's up, Alice. Wonderland is changing."

She gasped, straining to see who it was that held her tightly. In broad daylight, surely she could see. A large tree cast its shade onto the sidewalk and road, darkening the street. The owner of the voice only seemed to come out in the shadows, or limited light.

"Close your eyes, Alice," it said hoarsely. "And don't peek."

A honk startled her.

"Get out of the road!" the driver of a white car yelled.

She swiveled around, staring ahead. There was no one there.

She ran to the other side and remained on the sidewalk, staring, waiting—as if he'd come back. Finally she was forced to leave. She couldn't arrive any later for Skool.

Her strides were quick, her breaths were short, and her skin burned. It burned too much; too much burning for sweat to cause. And it was all concentrated on three areas: her neck, her wrists, and her ankles.

She rolled back her sleeve and stopped running. The skin on her wrist was bright red, and the flesh had been rubbed dry.

"Like there were straps rubbing against my skin," she whispered.

It was not just a dream.

She had really gone to Wonderland.

**A/N**

**I would hate to be her. And you know if Gaz is afraid, it must be bad.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it.**

**Chapter 7 will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Wow, this is an awesome chapter. I'm not bragging, but I just love how it shows Gaz's breaking point. You can tell that all of this is finally getting to her head: lack of sleep, nightmares for weeks, no one believing her. **

**Well, enjoy!**

Zim marched through the cafeteria, waited in line, and snagged a tray of food. He raised an eyebrow down at the gurgling mass. He was at the head of the line, holding everyone up, yet he did not seem to notice. Instead, he poked a finger into the bubbling liquid and pulled his hand away with a yelp when something bit him. A chunk of his leather glove was missing at the tip of his finger.

"This is unacceptable!" he screamed, jumping onto the counter, finger jabbed in the air. "How dare you force me to eat this earthling food! I am an Irken Elite! If only you _knew_ what I could do to you!"

The lunch lady, who had a scowl nearly the size of the large mole on her upper lip, stared impassively at the strange student. "Then don't eat it," she grunted.

He frowned. "Okay, fine, whatever," he said nonchalantly, snatching his tray and marching away. He collapsed onto his seat in the usual, abandoned corner. People usually kept away from him, especially when he sat in places such as these, and he liked it that way.

Usually he had Gaz as his company, the only company he wanted, but that was not an option due to her recent counseling sessions. That is why he was so surprised to see her run into the cafeteria, hair wild and untamed, chest heaving, and eyes black with circles.

He scooted over and gestured to the seat next to him. He watched her closely as she crossed the room, all eyes glaring down on her.

He noticed something different about her. She wore the usual clothes, the leggings and black dress paired with the skull necklace, and yet he could still feel something different about her. Something was missing, as though something was gone. She had lost something recently, and he didn't know what.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the counselor?" he asked.

She waved him off. "Forget about her. I need to talk to you."

"Are you okay? You look like you've been through a lot. Rough weekend?"

"No, Zim, listen to me," she panted, struggling to catch her breath. "I need to tell you something, but I don't even know where to begin."

Zim glared over her shoulder and she turned around to find everyone staring, whispering.

"What, don't you have anything else better to do?" she yelled.

Zim blinked confusedly and watched everyone continue to stare. She sighed and stood, ready to leave the cafeteria. He caught up to her just as she was at the exit.

"Gaz, what's going on?" he muttered, grabbing hold of her shoulder.

"The nightmares, the dreams, they aren't just dreams!" she whispered quickly. "They aren't dreams. I don't even know what they are, but they're too real to be simply nightmares. I-I thought that I could handle them, but I can't. I don't even—"

"Gaz. Gaz!" Zim hushed her, rubbing her arm. She flinched when he unknowingly touched the gashes. "Slow down. I can't even keep up with you. Just start from the beginning. What happened?"

She nodded, trying to slow her breathing. "On Friday, after I came home, I went to my room and I fell asleep."

He nodded.

She sighed. "Zim, it wasn't even four o'clock yet."

"You're exhausted," he said. "You haven't gotten any sleep in what, thirteen days?"

She frowned. "Thirteen days? It was only ten days yesterday."

"No," he shook his head, "remember on Friday you said it was about nine to ten days."

She stared down at the floor and hesitated when she asked, "What day _is_ it?"

"It's Monday."

She faced him abruptly. "No, no, that can't be right." She swallowed hard. "It was Friday yesterday. How can it be Monday?"

"Just take it easy, Gaz," he said, pulling her close. "Maybe you just lost track of time."

"No, I know I'm right. I went home after Skool on Friday and then I fell asleep. And I didn't just have a nightmare this time, Zim. I actually _went_ there."

"Went there? Where?"

"That messed up version of Wonderland, Nightmare Wonderland, I don't know. But I was there, in that place from my dreams, and it wasn't just a nightmare this time. I was actually there." She peeled her sleeve back, rubbing her fingers against the raw flesh eaten away by the leather straps. "I was actually there…"

His eyes widened. "Gaz, what happened to you?"

"I told you, _they_ did it."

"Who?"

"The Red Queen and Stayne, only they weren't really themselves. They were worse. So much worse."

He shook his head. "No, it was just a bad dream. You probably did this to yourself when you were asleep." His sentences came in fragments as he tried to search for an explainable solution. "That would explain it all. You really thought you went to this nightmare version of Wonderland, so you—"

"That still doesn't explain how I fell asleep on Friday and woke up today, Monday," she spat. "I'm telling you, I was gone. I left. I really went there this time. I remember, I was so thirsty and hungry. It felt like I hadn't eaten in days; that's because I hadn't. I don't know how long I was tied down, but it must have been for a while."

"Tied down?"he asked, worried.

"Yes," she breathed, frustrated, "the Red Queen and Stayne had me tied down to this hospital bed and they were beheading people in an operation room. I don't even know where I was at. I've never seen that place before."

He stepped back, allowing some students to come into the cafeteria, and then leaned against the doorframe. He was silent, very silent. It was unnerving. His eyes fell to the floor and remained before flicking up, staring, studying her.

"Zim," she finally said. "I need your help."

"There is one thing, but I don't think you're going to like to hear it."

"Just tell me."

"What if it's all in your head?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. Clearly, she had not expected him to say that. "What?"

"Gaz, those cuts on your leg were caused by you during your nightmares," he explained. "There's no telling what else you do to yourself whenever you have bad dreams."

"Zim, I'm not making this up," she said. "My dreams are real."

"They're real to you," he replied.

She laughed bitterly. So now he didn't believe her either? "Pretty soon you're going to be sending a letter home to my dad saying how much therapy would benefit me."

"Gaz, don't do this," he pleaded. "I'm on your side—"

"Then start acting like it!" she hollered. Again, she felt the eyes of everyone on her but this time, she could care less. "If you're on my side, then start believing me when I tell you this stuff is real." She jutted her wrist in front of his face. "You say that I'm doing this to myself, but how do you explain this? Huh? You think that during my dreams, I got up, grabbed leather straps, and restrained myself to the bed for nearly three days?"

She breathed heavily, waiting for his reaction. He stared at her, both surprised and pained.

He had to admit, it was highly unlikely, even nearly unbelievable. But what other explanation was there. This Wonderland wasn't real, right?

_Right?_

He remained silent. She turned away and was just about to leave when the cafeteria doors swooped open.

It was Miss Reed.

Had she heard the entire conversation? Gaz wondered. She staggered back, instinctively grabbing hold of Zim's hand. It felt nice to be near him, yet so wrong at the same time.

"Gaz," Miss Reed said, staring down at the startled teenager, "we need to talk."

**A/N**

**The ending will be explained in the next chapter, the part where she said it felt nice to be near Zim, yet so wrong at the same time. Like I said, all of the little details play out in their own little way.**

**Thanks for reading and chapter 8 will be up shortly!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 8, signed, sealed, and delivered. **

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

Gaz took a seat on the couch. The counselor walked over to the desk and gathered her stuff. It took a while for the actual counseling session to begin. When it did, Miss Reed sat stiffly on the edge of the couch Gaz was seated on, instead of the chair.

Gaz fiddled with her dress, her fingers approaching the scratches. She wanted to feel them, make sure they really were there. Miss Reed grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the cuts.

"Gaz," she began slowly, "what happened?"

"How much of the conversation with Zim did you hear?" she asked, ignoring the question.

"Enough," she replied. "What happened over the weekend? Where were you all morning?"

"I overslept. I was late for Skool."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because I just arrived not even twenty minutes ago. We only have fifteen minutes together left anyways. I didn't even want to bother with it."

"You'll have to stay an extra day," she said. "You know that, right?"

"I figured."

"Why were you so afraid, Gaz?"

She rubbed her arm, shrinking back. "Afraid?"

"You're legs were shaking the entire time you were talking to…Zim, I believe his name was."

"Zim?" Her eyes widened. She was right. She was afraid. She was afraid even more when she was near him. "But why would I be afraid of him?" she said, more to herself than the counselor.

Miss Reed tapped her pen against her clipboard. "What is his relationship to you?"

"We're um…" she couldn't think straight.

"Going out?"

She nodded.

"For how long?"

"Two years."

"Has anything ever happened between you two? Anything?"

"Nothing bad."

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me if there is anything going on, Gaz. If there is any abuse involved, it _will_ remain private."

"No, nothing like that has ever happened," she snapped, shaking her head. "He's the only one who has been there for me." She suddenly missed him. Even after what he had said, that all of this was in her head, she knew that he was just as afraid as she was. He was scrambling for answers.

She missed him too much, felt like she had to remain by his side, and yet she wanted to run from him. It frightened her.

"Are you okay?" the counselor asked, suddenly worried.

"I-I feel sick," she stuttered, clutching her head. Her hands shook. "What's wrong with me? I feel like I'm being ripped apart inside."

Miss Reed placed a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up, and you're very pale. Maybe you should go see the nurse—"

"No, let's just finish this," she mumbled, laying back on the couch. The black leather groaned beneath her when she moved. When her hands rested, palm down, her fingers soaked in the texture of the leather.

Just like the leather straps, her mind quivered lowly. It feels just like those straps holding me down, trapping me.

She shivered, suddenly becoming very cold. "Is that your jacket?" she asked, pointing at the coat rack in the corner.

"Oh, the black one?" the counselor asked, looking over her shoulder. "Yes, but it's a bit dusty from sitting there all spring," she said, trying her best to smile for the troubled girl.

"Would you mind if I used it?"

Miss Reed, surprised, nodded and retrieved the garment. Gaz slipped it around her shoulders, drawing her legs closer to her chest.

"I'm worried about you," the counselor admitted. "I've never see you act like this before."

"I'll be fine," she sighed, her teeth chattering.

Suddenly, something grabbed her arm. She gasped, sitting up and glaring back at the large shadow. She could only see his eyes and smile.

"Time's up, Alice," he whispered. "Wonderland is changing."

"Gaz?" Miss Reed called. "Is everything okay?"

Gaz opened her mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. Instead, she tried to pry the claws off of her arm. When she touched the hand, it released her arm and grabbed her hand. She stopped.

The touch of the hand, it was so comfortable—warm, yet so cold. She had felt it before. She had felt it before…

She stared up, mouth open and eyes scared. "Zim?" she breathed.

The eyes blinked slowly and he titled his head, a smile forming. "Close your eyes, Alice," it said hoarsely. "And don't peek."

He let go of her arm and crawled back, disappearing in the shadows.

Gaz stumbled to her feet, swatting her hand through the darkness, yet found nothing. "You're not getting away again!"

"Gaz!" Miss Reed called, grabbing her. "It's okay, it's okay!"

"No! We need to turn on the lights!" Gaz shouted, grabbing her arms protectively. "We need to now! He only comes in the darkness. Didn't you see him?"

"You're safe," Miss Reed said, her hands resting on Gaz's face. "I promise, you're safe."

Gaz squeezed her eyes shut, tears dripping, teeth gritting. "Please," she said, her voice trembling, "turn on the lights. Before he comes back."

Miss Reed turned on the lights and quickly returned. "Who was here? Who did you see?" she kept asking.

"You were there," she said. "_He_ was right there. How could you have not seen him?"

"Gaz," the counselor shook her head, "there was no one there."

"But…But—" she sputtered. "No, wait!" She pulled the shoulder of her dress down and showed the woman the fresh marks on her arm. "There. That's where he grabbed me. I know he was there."

"No," Miss Reed whispered, "Gaz, you did that. You were just grabbing your arms, right when you told me to turn on the lights."

"I-I…" She spoke no more.

"You called Zim's name, right during the middle of the attack."

"Attack?" she whispered.

"Like a panic attack. Do you know what that is?" She did not wait for an answer. "During a panic attack, you feel an extreme amount of fear. They usually occur during times of high levels of stress."

"I don't have a panic disorder," she replied, rubbing her temples. Her head hurt so bad.

"If it's not that then, what do you think it is, Gaz?"

She shook her head. "I…" She did not have time to answer, though, as the door burst open. It was the secretary she saw on Friday.

"You have an urgent call, Miss Reed" she said in her nasally voice.

"I'll be right back, Gaz," Miss Reed said, leaning over until she was face-to-face with her. "I just need to take this call, and I'll be right back."

"I don't want to be alone," Gaz said.

"I'll hurry." She nodded and left.

When the door closed, Gaz listened to the counselor walk away. Each step she took away from the room caused her heart to pound. She tried to relax, tried to think. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

A sharp _buzz_, and then a hissing _pop_ filled the room.

She quickly opened her eyes, and was startled to find the power had gone out. Her eyes darted to the window blinds to search for a thunderstorm, but the sky was clear, sunny even.

No, something wasn't right. It wasn't the power to the entire Skool. She glanced out the window of the closed door and found the lights in the hallway were still on.

The lights had only shut off in the counselor's office.

She sat up, ready to run out of the room, when hands stretched out form the head of the couch and grabbed her, trapping her.

She screamed, but a hand covered her mouth. She strained forward, hands clawing at the sides of the couch, the windowsill, anything she could grab hold of. She was quickly ripped back, yet this time, when she expected to fall back onto the couch, she fell onto someone.

Some_thing_.

She held her breath, and ceased her struggle. Staring down at the claws, she noticed fresh blood covering the black leather gloves. The scarlet liquid dripped down her arm, staining her dress and leggings.

"I had to do it," he whispered. "I had to feed…"

The walls of her throat closed, choking her. She swallowed hard. "What are you?"

"I'm part of you, Alice," he replied. "And you're becoming part of me." He released her arm and drew a finger up to her face. Pushing aside her hair, he lowered his face to her ear. "Come with me to Wonderland…"

He pressed his hands flat against her throat, and breathed in her scent. His claws fell down to her stomach, clutching her waist. A growl of pleasure rumbled deep within his throat.

She shook her head, refusing. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this," he growled. A cloth was pressed to her nose and mouth, smothering her. A strange, sharp scent filled her nostrils and stung her throat. It was a drug, a sedative perhaps.

"You're mine, Alice," he breathed.

In moments, she passed out.

* * *

**A/N**

**Man, that moment when the "monster" grabbed her and she called him Zim: epic. I would love to draw a picture for that. Too bad my drawing skills aren't uh…we'll just say, in the best of shape :/**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing and Chapter 9 will probably be up tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Chapter 9 is here. This is one of the creepiest chapters yet.**

**Enjoy.**

Gaz woke on the floor. It was a small, cramped room. Her legs were folded against the wall while her head hit the door. She struggled to move, sore all over. When she finally sat up, she knocked the side of her skull against the doorknob. She sighed, holding the area tenderly.

"Where…Where am I now…?" she said dizzily. She rubbed her hands along her arms, trying to warm herself. It was freezing. She could see her breath puff out in white clouds before dying, fading.

She groaned, scrubbing her hand against her mouth. Yellow, dried flakes floated off. It must be the remainder of that sedative that thing drugged her with, she assumed.

She stood on shaky legs and glanced around. There was not much to look at. She was in a closet of some sort. There were shelves holding various jars, but the glass was clouded so she could not make out what was inside. She could only see brown, wrinkled forms. She did not want to satisfy her curiosity by unscrewing the jar; she was sure they were organs.

There was nothing else besides a spider squirming towards her, so she tried the doorknob. It was stuck. She tried again. Rust flaked from the old knob onto the floor, along with a few screws.

There was whispering just outside the door. It was so dark. It was difficult to bend over without hitting her head again. When she was on her knees, she pressed her face down to the floor and peeked through the crack beneath the door.

Her breath was shallow, only disturbing the dust gathered at the small crack.

"Hello?" she called out.

The whispers stopped. She listened closely, yet heard nothing.

"Hello?" she called again, scooting closer.

She waited. Something stepped closer. She could not see anybody approaching; she heard them. A distant scream rang down the halls.

"Please, I'm stuck," she continued. "Can you open the door?"

She moved closer. Her nose bent to the side as it hit the metal door. Soon, she heard not only her own breathing, but someone else. The room was growing colder, so cold that she could feel the body heat of the stranger radiating through the metal door.

"I-Is someone there?" she whispered, her teeth chattering from the cold.

"H-He's coming…" the person said in a strangled voice. His fear was getting to him, she could tell through his tight throat and choppy words. "He's going to get me! I-I have to get out of here, but I can't!"

"Who's he? Who's coming?" Gaz said lowly.

A howl, a roar cried out, pulsing throughout the empty corridors. She listened to the stranger scream and watched as his body crashed to the floor, right outside the door. They stared at her, the flesh on their face torn, shredded.

Gaz gasped, jerking back.

The man pushed his shaky fingers through the crack beneath the door. "Please…" he whimpered. "Help me…"

Something else approached and soon, though he scraped at the floor for something to hold onto, the body of the man was dragged away.

His screams of help echoed.

She jumped to her feet, pressing herself flat against the wall when the door suddenly swung open. She expected to see someone standing there, but there was no one. The door floated on the wind, waiting for her to come out.

Her legs seemed to carry her out against her will. The door slammed shut and she swiveled around, reading the words JANITOR'S CLOSET printed across in bronze letters.

She glanced timidly to the right, then to the left. A trail of blood dribbled across the tiles to the left, where the man had been taken. Lockers jutted from the walls. An old clock rested on the wall, the hands long at rest.

"Is this…my Skool?" she asked herself.

Paint chipped and curled from the walls. The pipes hidden within the ceiling now lay torn through, rusted and dripping with a thick brown fluid.

Down and up the hall, rusted doors lined the walls, both in front and behind her. Every so often, the pattern of doors would break, allowing a small section to be filled with the numerous lockers. So many doors, yet only one was open. It lay directly opposite the closet she had come from moments before.

Stepping in, she scanned the room briefly. It was empty. Nothing was there. No desks, no tables, no chalkboard; the room was bare. Even the red bell that was supposed to be hanging on the wall had been stripped away

She pulled out of the room, closed the door, and started all over, glancing down the halls to search for her next move.

If this really was her Skool, then it should be easy to maneuver through, she thought to herself. If it was exactly like the building she visited ever day, she knew where every room was located. But as she walked down the hall—she choose to walk to the right to avoid the trail of blood leading to whatever killed that man—she found that the distorted building blurred her memory.

With each door she passed, it only grew worse. Not to mention, each door she came across was locked. She would need a key if she had any hope of escaping this place and finding out just where she was.

"But even if I get out of here," she said, "where will I go then? This isn't my Skool. This isn't my world." She preferred to speak aloud as she found the silence unnerving. "He really did take me to Wonderland," she concluded, glaring over her shoulder. A banging clatter floated through the air and burrowed into her mind. Even though she saw that she was clearly alone, she knew there was someone else with her in the building.

She marched to the very end of the corridor, yet a gate in the middle of the hallway prevented her continuation. It, too, was locked. Through the bars she could see the floor was missing. Doors clung to the walls helplessly as they stared down into the looming abyss waiting below.

She curved back around, deciding that she no longer had any other choice but to journey to the left end of the corridor.

As her shoes padded along the icy tiles, she found the chill of the winter-like air growing. Though she wore long sleeves accompanied with leggings, they did nothing to warm her. All the lockers were locked so there was no getting to any jackets or coats. She tried to find her locker, yet it was nowhere. It was missing. Where it should have been, an empty slot filled the wall.

She found her way back to the Janitor's closet and stared down the foreboding hall. Lights clutching the ceiling flickered, casting shadows that seemed to move. There's nothing there, she thought as she watched something hobble across. It's just a shadow.

Slowly, she made her way down. The darkness grew as the lights died more and more, one by one. It grew colder with each step.

What was that smell? Her nose scrunched, her eyes squinted, peering into the obscurity.

She stopped, frozen in place, and glared up at the ceiling. Bodies hung from the pipes, their arms dangling down. Their mouths remained hanging in a dead scream, their jaws broken. Bones jutted from their throats, pushed all the way up from their collar bone.

They looked as though they had been there a while, their skin beginning to decompose, yet the chilly bite of the air preserved them. A blue tint fogged their skin. Their eyes resembled black marbles, a glossy film covering the cracked orbs. Even the tattered remaining bits of clothes dangling from their limbs had hardened. The very fabric seemed at its breaking point.

Gaz closed her eyes, scraping past the corpses. "Just a dream," she breathed, the stiff fingers scratching and clinging at her arms. "Just a dream. Nothing more."

When she finally got past, she turned around and stared at the bodies, backing away from them. She stepped on something and a howl of pain cried out. She jumped, swiveled around, and screamed.

**A/N**

**He-he, the cliffhanger. I'm so evil, aren't I?**

**If you want an idea of what the Skool looked like the Gaz is now in, just go to Google Images and look up "creepy school". That should about do it.**

**If you thought this chapter was scary wait till you get to Chapter 11. That is, by far, the most creepy chapter yet. Plus, a new character is introduced. Not new-new, but I'm referring to the characters like Cheshire (Dog), Tweedledee and Tweedledum, etc, etc. **

**Review (please, and thank you) and chapter 10 will be up shortly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 10. Just a heads up, I probably won't be updating over the weekend, but then again I may. I still haven't decided. **

Struggling to keep her balance, she staggered back, ready for something to attack, yet nothing happened. Peeling her eyes open, she stared down at the floor and bent beside the man who lied on the ground. He breathed shallowly, just enough to keep him alive.

"Sir?" She reached a hand out. His eyes stared up at the ceiling. His mouth hung open. As soon as she touched his shoulder, he jumped back, screaming.

"No! No, get away from me! I don't want to end up like them!" He flailed his arms at Gaz who moved back just in time.

"Sir, wait. It's okay, you're safe," she hollered above his disturbed screams. She recognized the man to be the one she saw when she was trapped in the closet.

He covered his face, curling into a fetal position. Blood trickled down his face as it flowed from the gashes along his temples. He held his arm awkwardly. The bone was bent backwards. It must be broken, she concluded.

"My name is Alice," she said lowly. She may as well use the name given to her by Wonderland."I don't really know what's going on here. I thought this was just a nightmare, but now I'm not so sure."

He sobbed gently, whispering, "It always starts out as a nightmare, coming back every night. Then after you've gone days without sleep, the scratches start appearing on your arms, your legs, your stomach, your back…" His jaw trembled, chattering his teeth. He slowly peered up at Gaz, as though just realizing she was there. "No, get away from me!" he cried again, struggling to back away even though he was already pushed into a corner. "Don't hurt me!"

"Hey, it's okay," she said, waving her hands to calm him. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? What's your name?"

He did not seem to hear her. "I don't want to die," he whimpered over and over. "I don't want to die…"

Her hand crept forward to his green uniform, lifting the nametag into view. "Daniel. You must be the janitor of this place. Daniel, I need you to listen to me." It took a long time but eventually, she got him to focus. "Who did this to you?"

He shook his head. "N-Not who…What…And i-it's still here…" He peered up at the ceiling. "He's in the ceilings, the walls, everywhere. You can't escape him."

"Who's he?"

His eyebrows furrowed and a tear slid down his cheek. His voice cracked, trying to get the answer out of his throat. "T-The 'monster'," he whispered.

She frowned. It was obvious that he was delusional. The fright must have gotten to him. "The fear has gotten to your head. Just try to calm down and then tell—"

His hand jerked up, grabbing her and pulling her down. Her ear was next to his mouth when he whispered, "This isn't a nightmare. You _can_ die. You really can die. If you see him, run. He feeds on us. That's the only way he can survive. The more he eats, the more he wants. He's the doorway to and from this place; the only way to come and the only way to leave."

She pulled away, her heart racing. "He's the doorway, what do you mean?"

"This is all just a mind game. He's playing with our head. He plants fear within us and then watches as we slowly fall apart. Once our fear consumes us completely, he comes."

"If he's the only way out of here…" she said, more to herself than Daniel. "Daniel, I need you to tell me where to find him."

He scrambled up till he was sitting. "Why would you look for your death?" he exclaimed fearfully. "He will find you. Why speed up the inevitable?"

"Because if he really is the only way out of here, I need to find him. I need to return to my world. Where is the last time you saw him?"

He lifted a shaky finger while minding his broken arm. "O-Over there, in the Biology room. He was e-eating something, _s-someone_…"His speech was becoming more delayed.

"Shoot," she grumbled. "I can't go in there. All the doors are locked. I don't have the key, and I don't know where to find them."

He squinted his eyes. "The…keys…they're…they're…" His mouth wobbled open and hung. His head wilted to the side. His eyes closed.

"Hey, Daniel!" She snapped her fingers. "Wake up!"

He gasped, nodding, but his eyelids still hung wearily. "Here," he said, his face tightening with pain as he dug through his pocket, "I have the keys. I have the keys to almost every room on this keychain. The janitor's always have to have the keys—that way they can get in to clean. The janitor's always have to have the keys…"

She grabbed it from him, nodding solemnly. His speech was beginning to wander to pointless, unrelated jibber. His life was fading. She'd heard before that people nearing death usually did this. Their minds would focus on memories to distract their brain from the pain and trauma of death.

"My dad wanted me to become a pilot, just like him. I never thought I'd end up being the janitor," he chuckled, his voice wheezing. "I was cleaning out the dissection trays when…when the Skool suddenly changed. It became so dark, so cold. And then that thing found me. Everyone else was already dead, s-so I was the only thing left to feed on. I was able to run from it and made it down here, but then h-he came out of nowhere. That's when I heard you calling from…the janitor's closet."

A glazed film covered his eyes. He peered up at the lights. "It's so bright," he murmured. "I told Principle Collins that he could save a lot of money…if he'd just cut down on the lights…"

"Just relax," she said lowly. "It'll be over soon…"

"A-Alice, right…?"

She nodded.

"He talks about you. The girl with the violet hair, the black dress, it's you," he coughed, strenuous breaths racking his lungs. "He wants you…"

"Who does?"

He frowned, but looked up, seeing someone only he could see. Then he smiled. "The monster…" His head teetered to the side, his hands clattering to the floor.

He was dead.

She streamed her hand over his eyelids, closing them. Unpinning the nametag from his shirt, she stuffed it into her pocket. She did not look back as she made her way down the hall.

It seemed so lonely, much colder than before. It was nice to see someone else here in this twisted realm with her. Though he was a stranger, it comforted her to know she was not alone. Funny how she always craved solitude, yet now she wanted nothing more than to escape it.

She scanned the doors, reading off the names silently. "Room 314, 315, 316, 317—" She stopped when she heard a clatter coming from behind. She turned in time to see Daniel's lifeless body climb up the wall, into the vents above. No, not climbing. A metal cord was gripping his leg. Something pulled him up.

Her legs wobbled uncontrollably, yet she forced herself to stand up straight. Her eyes trembled as they struggled to focus on the trail of blood now running at the far end of the corridor, crimson sliding from the floor up to the wall, into the ceiling.

The tiles above her crippled and poked out. Something was crawling through the vents, and it was headed her away. She knew if she didn't make it to the Biology room now, she would never escape this Nightmare Wonderland.

Her footsteps echoed, her feet pounding the floor. Eyes darting, she scanned the doors as she passed. The Biology room was nowhere to be found. The creature was still approaching, coming faster, faster. There was nowhere to go.

She was forced to run back into the janitor's closet where she slid the door shut, not quite all the way so that she was not trapped, but just enough to hide.

A low growl emitted, rumbling the aluminum piping. And then she heard him snicker. The creature laughed at her. He enjoyed her fear.

He crept away slowly.

Leaning her head against the door with a throbbing thud, she panted, trying to unscramble her thoughts. So what if I find the Biology room? So what if the "monster" is in there, waiting for me? Gaz thought to herself. Do I really think that's it; that after this is over, the nightmares will stop?

She stepped back, about to start her search once more, when she found a note tapped to the inside of the door. The tape snapped as she peeled it away.

Locker217, was all it said.

That's my locker, her mind whispered.

Scanning the hallway one more time, she jogged to her locker. The further she ran, the colder it got. Her breath puffed out in cloudy orbs.

She stopped running.

"My locker isn't here," she reminded herself. When she tried to look for it, before she even found Daniel the janitor, she found nothing but an empty slot in the middle of the rows and rows of lockers.

A faint squeak clicked in the air. She squinted, trying to search through the darkness. A door was open—a small locker door was swinging on its hinges. Approaching cautiously, she glimpsed around before reading the numbers on the small door.

It was her locker.

She reached in. It was so dark she could not see. Her hands would have to be her newfound sight it seemed.

She coughed at the musty smell radiating from the tarnished metal. Her heart slowed to a stop as her hand grasped something.

Another note.

**A/N**

**So how are you liking the story so far? It isn't quite as popular as **_**Gaz in Wonderland**_**, which is a shame, but hopefully that will change.**

**Chapter 11, one of the most creepiest chapters yet, will be up soon. I can guarantee it will be a pleasure to read ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**This is my favorite chapter. It's so creepy with a little bit of something else mixed in there. I won't give it away, though.**

**Enjoy.**

Gaz read the note aloud. "For if he does what cannot be seen, surely thy guilt still rides upon thee…" She stared at the scrap of paper, reading it over and over again. Nothing came to mind. "Useless," she grunted, crumpling it up and shoving it back into the locker. She sighed in relief when she found a jacket.

It'll only get colder, a note taped to the collar of the jacket said.

The pocket on the side bulged awkwardly. Within it, she found a flashlight.

A loud creak groaned from behind her. She swiveled around, casting the beam of light on the door parallel to the locker she was standing at. At that moment, the dim, dying lights hanging from the ceiling flickered out.

As if things weren't worse enough.

The light from her flashlight reflected off of the bronze letters sealed to the door. It read Biology Room. She could not recall it being there before. Still, she fumbled through her pocket and dug out the keys. Jabbing the silvery metal into the hole, she turned it. _Click_, and the door scraped open.

Within the room, she found tables, counters dotting the room. On the countertops, dissection trays and tools were scattered about, recently used. Windows lined the walls, yet thick fog obscured her view of the outside world. A large cabinet sat next to the door so she could not see the rest of the room unless she stepped forward. She froze, though, listening to the distant giggles and voices bouncing off the walls. They seemed to be in the room with her.

Jumping into the room, she rested the beam of the flashlight on the shadowy figures standing around the chalkboard. They were ventriloquist dummies. The voices, the laughter, stopped. The dummies remained. She half-expected them to move.

All around them, cloth bags hung from the ceiling. Inside, legs and arms thrashed out against the cloth, twitching and trying to escape—at least, she assumed they were arms and legs; she was not sure what was within, and she did not want to find out.

She returned to the ventriloquist dummies. Some were sitting in chairs facing the board, as if paying close attention. Others were standing at the chalkboard, chalk still in their hands, and they seemed to be in the middle of writing, yet they were not moving. Half-written words were scrawled across the black chalkboard. When she bent closer, she saw her and Zim's names at the end of each piece of chalk.

Gaz made her way through the rows of wooden dolls, pushing past the jerking cloth bags, and peered down at their faces. While some were happy, smiles frozen on their dead faces, others were angry, scared, or emotionless.

She squinted hard and picked up one of the wooden hands. It was then that she recognized one of the dolls, two of the dolls, _three, four…_

She stepped back, glaring at each one. They all resembled students in her class. From the boy who sat in the corner with his brown eyes down low, staring at his paper, to the attention-craving girl in the very front row, her finger stuck in her hair, looping it round and round, that plastic, naive grin plastered to her face.

Gaz's eyes flickered up. Even the teacher of the Biology class sat at his desk, his glossy eyes watching all the wooden hands write. Behind her, dummies lined the back wall, watching, waiting.

She waited, too. She paced the room. She listened. Each shelf, every cabinet, she searched. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Where are you?" she growled.

A shadow shifted near the dummies lining the back wall. She froze. Her eyes remained glued to the wall. A black lump huddled closely to the wall shifted. She slowly stepped over, her shoes scraping the floor. The flashlight flashed onto the being and she stared, mouth clenched.

"Dib?"

His hands were stretched up to his face protectively. He peered out between the cracks of his fingers. When he moved his arms, she saw bruises and cuts littering his face. He wore a black and white striped shirt that reminded her of prison clothes. Brown overalls with red straps squeezing his shoulders completed the outfit.

"M-My name's not D-Dib," he said nervously, his body trembling. "M-My name is Tweedledee."

"Oh, that's right," she sighed, "I'm in Wonderland now." She crouched next to him to which he pulled away even further.

"I-I used to have a brother—" he stopped abruptly.

"Tweedledum," she finished for him.

He shuddered at the name. His head swung wildly as he shook it back and forth. "No! No! He's still here, I just got to find him!"

"Tweedledee, what are you—?"

He grabbed her hands roughly. His nails dug into her skin. "Don't tell me he's dead!" he screamed.

"I didn't," she replied, twisting her hands out of his grip. "I didn't say anything."

He sat back, his fingers gripping his wrists."Then why do I keep hearing 'him' say it?" he whispered, a film covering his distant eyes.

"Where is Tweedledum? What happened to him? What happened to _you_?"

"T-T-The 'm-monster'…" he whimpered. "He grabbed him. He just, j-just grabbed him! H-He tore him apart…Just tore him apart so easily…"

Her eyes squinted."Tweedledum's dead?"

He breathed heavily, staring at the ground, before his head snapped up. "No, he's not dead," he laughed, eyes staring accusingly. "Tell him Tweedledum. Tell the girl that you're alive."

She watched, disturbed, as he slipped his hand into a ventriloquist dummy's hand. The face of the wooden doll had cuts and grooves carved into it with a knife. A tear was drawn seeping down its eye.

"Did you do that?" she asked, pointing at the knife's marks.

"No, I told you," he panted frantically, "the Monster did it. Tweedledum was covered in blood and his stomach was torn open, but he was okay soon after." He ran a finger along the top of the doll's head, pretending to fix his hair for him. "I had to leave him for a while because he had to go away, but it's all better now." The dummy's mouth clicked open. Their eyes remained staring. "Sorry he's so impolite right now," he smiled at Gaz. "He's still a little shaken up. But he'll be back to normal soon, then you won't be able to get him to stop talking! He's such a chatterbox." He pushed him back and forth, his hand on the doll's shoulder. "Come on, Tweedledum. Say hi to the nice girl!"

Gaz stood.

Tweedledum must have died. He must have gotten killed by the "monster", just like Tweedledee had said earlier. Tweedledee couldn't handle the loss of his twin, so now he was crazy, schizophrenic. He played out Tweedledum's death by carving cuts into the ventriloquist dummy's face. Then he excused the murder of his real twin with the presence of the doll. In his mind, he was still alive.

Tweedledum rose, too, the dummy clutched tightly in his arms. "So what's your name?" he asked, dusting both himself and "Tweedledum" off. He smiled obliviously.

"What?" she blinked, pushing aside her thoughts. He asked again and she shook her head. "Oh, um, my name is Alice."

The smile on his face collapsed. He hugged the dummy close to his body. "W-What? No! No, you can't be her!"

"What? Wait, what do you mean?" she questioned, stepping back.

"That means he'll come back!" he screamed. "Don't you get it? The monster will come back because he's looking for you!"

"Why is he looking for me? The janitor told me the same thing, but he died before he could tell me why."

But Tweedledee did not answer. Instead, he gripped the doll and backed away. "You're trying to take Tweedledum away from me, aren't you?" His voice was high, shrill, and tight.

"No, I'm not trying to do anything," she replied. "I just need to get out of this place."

Tweedledee rubbed the wooden dummy against his cheek. "It's okay, Tweedledum," he shushed. "The Monster won't get you again. I'll protect you." He smiled reassuringly down at the doll. Suddenly, his breathing became strained. "No, no…" He panted, holding the dummy at arm's length. He threw the wooden doll, screaming, "You're not him! You're not Tweedledum!"

He clutched his head, screaming. Gaz watched his legs cripple, causing him to crumble. He sobbed as his hands clutched his ribs.

"Then where are you, Tweedledum?" he cried. "Tell me!" he pleaded. "Please, just tell me so I can take you out of the darkness!"

"Tweedledee—"

He crawled over on his knees and grabbed her arms, squeezing tightly. "He keeps doing this. He keeps disappearing! He was here earlier, and then he disappeared. Just when I found him," he stared back at the wooden dummy, and opened his eyes wide as tears dripped down, "he leaves me again…"

Their heads, both Tweedledee and Gaz's, both jerked up at the door when they heard something scraping along the floors of the hallway. Metal dragged along the cracking tiles, quickly approaching the Biology room.

"He's coming!" Tweedledee cried. He grabbed Gaz's hand, luring her to the back of the room. "Quickly, we must hide!" He crouched behind one of the numerous island countertops dotting the room. He peeked over the edge before quickly ducking back down. "The riddle, did you read it?" he asked.

"What riddle?" she whispered.

"For if he does what cannot be seen, surely thy guilt still rides upon thee…" he quoted. "Your locker, I saw it in your locker. Did you get it? Did you read it?"

"Yeah, I read it. But what does it mean—?"

"Oh, you shouldn't have read it," his voice replied with a shallow tremble. "That's the first step."

A growl slithered through the air. The creature was even closer, nearly right outside their room.

"But I still don't understand—"

"There's no time to explain," Tweedledee interrupted, shushing her. He glared over the edge of the table. "The Monster is sending you a message. He kills. He kills everyone and everything he comes in contact with. He feeds on them. You're the only exception." His hand fumbled with the tools crowding the tabletop. He retrieved a long dissecting knife. He dragged the blade along the cloth of his shirt, draining the razor of the fresh blood dripping off. "He wants you. He wants to make you his. He probably won't kill you because he wants to use you."

"Use me for what?" Gaz exclaimed.

He ignored her. "The riddle is about him. 'For if he does what cannot be seen', that part refers to the countless murders that occur during The Feeding. That's what the Wonderlanders call the time of his greatest massacre, the period of the year when he eats the most. His killings occur especially when no one is around. He appears out of nowhere and claims his next victim. 'Surely thy guilt still rides upon thee' means that he will always carry the guilt of the lives he's taken."

The creature had stopped just outside the science lab. Gaz could hear it sifting through the wreckage covering the floor.

"Why would he make up a riddle about himself?" she questioned.

"He didn't make it up. The Wonderlanders created a legend, a story to warn others of The Monster. We don't know what he is. That's why we just call him The Monster. That poem, the riddle was the main attraction of the entire thing. That's what went wrong," he breathed. He gripped his wrists, his nails burrowing into his flesh until blood trickled down. "People thought it was all just a joke. They didn't listen to me. I couldn't get them to believe that he really did exist. They thought it was a joke and made it a scary story for children. Then people started disappearing. People were dying." Gaz pulled his nails away from his arms; he did not notice. Sweat gathered on his forehead. "They still blamed it on the floods, droughts, or even claimed that they were just runaways. But he was killing them. He was feeding off of them."

The door burst open. Gaz listened as it was ripped from its hinges and slung across the room, crashing into the windows. Tweedledee shivered, clutching the knife with both hands.

"It's come back for me," he said, leaning his head back. "I guess my brother wasn't enough." He shook his head. "I know he's not really dead," he shrugged at Gaz, "but he still lost blood to The Monster."

Gaz shushed him, yet he smiled and stood. She watched in horror as he walked calmly from the shelter of the table and crossed the room. The knife shook violently in his hands, yet he still kept walking. She peered from the shadows, watching. She wanted to move, to grab Dib and just run, but that was not Dib, she reminded herself. It was just a dream.

"It's just a dream," she whispered. "It has to be…" So why am I still so afraid?

The Monster turned, his eyes glaring at Tweedledee. A smile curled his lips back. Through the dim light leaking through the windows, Gaz could see blood dribbling from its teeth, down to its neck. The black leather pants it wore were stained with gore and chunks of flesh.

"M-My brother," Tweedledee said, gripping the knife tightly. "I want him back."

Metal cords shot out from its back and ripped Tweedledee from the ground. The creature brought its face down low, his tongue hanging out as he sneered.

"Dib!" Gaz cried in a hoarse voice. She leapt from the table and staggered forward. She then realized just how large the being was.

Tweedledee's head fell limp as he gazed back at her. "Are you looking for him," he asked, "just like I'm looking for my Tweedledum?" The creature gripped him tighter. He groaned, then smiled weakly back at Gaz. "I hope you find him. Then my brother can meet your brother."

How did he know Dib was her brother? She was not sure. Tears streamed down her face.

"You're next," The Monster pointed a crooked finger at Gaz.

Tweedledee screamed, before plunging the knife deep into the creature's neck. He laughed at the bloodcurdling scream that rang from the beast's throat. The Monster ripped the dagger out before digging the blade into Tweedledee's shoulder. He twisted it, smiling at the pain etched across his victim's face.

When The Monster bared his teeth, drawing her brother closer, Tweedledee croaked to Gaz, "Goodbye, Alice."

The Monster stopped, eyes wide, and stared back at her. "Alice?" he growled, squinting through the darkness.

Gaz stepped back. He dropped Tweedledee and staggered over. Metallic legs carried him and clicked across the ground. He backed her against the chalkboard.

"I didn't recognize you in the darkness. My dear Alice…" A metallic arm shot out in an attempt to grab her. She tried to move out of the way, though, and the daggered tip cut into her arm. She cried out in pain, clutching the injury as fresh blood poured out, splattering the floor. She stepped over into the corner, her back thudding against the wall. Her eyes darted from the ventriloquist dummies resting lifelessly against the wall, silently praying that they could somehow intervene—somehow save her.

"I told you," he whispered. "I told you you'd come back to Wonderland. Now, you're mine."

**A/N**

**I thought Dib's/Tweedledee's character was perfect. He could be freaking out, terrified one minute, and then the next, he was smiling and laughing. It was creepy, yet sad at the same time. **

**So has anyone figured out the Monster yet? We know that Gaz thinks it Zim, but you may have noticed something else…**

**Chapter 12 will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 12. Sorry it took so long to update. I went to the beach, and then I got sun poisoning -.- Lucky me…Oh, well. It'll pass. And hopefully, it won't interfere with my writing but if there is a delay in updates, that's why.**

**Thanks for understanding and Enjoy/Review! **

Gaz woke up in the overstuffed couch that rested in the counselor's room. The lights had come back on. The room was bathed in a golden glow radiating from the light bulb. She stood, yet immediately crippled to the floor as she grasped her arm. Peeling the sleeve back, she glared at the cut spitting out blood.

Struggling to stand, she rushed out of the room and away from the counselor's office. Miss Reed hadn't yet returned. She would not know where Gaz went, but she didn't care. She had to get away from that place.

Classes were still in session, leaving the halls empty. Her shoes clattered against the tiles as she made her way through the winding corridors. She gazed about. The Skool looked so different from that of the Skool in Wonderland. She couldn't get the image out of her head.

She sprinted passed her locker and peered back over her shoulder. At the end of the hall, the memory of the janitor flashed through her head. She watched his lifeless body dangle in the air over and over, the sound of it smacking against the wall echoing.

"I've got to find Zim," she said through gritted teeth. Her hand clutched her arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. It only caused the crimson to soak through the fabric of her sleeve even more and ended up staining her hand. She slowed down and stared at the blood on her hands. Another memory flashed, this time of The Monster with the gore and chunks of flesh hanging around his mouth and neck.

She glanced up at the clock, minding the time. Zim would still be in class at this time. No way could she barge into the room, demanding to see him. Yet she would not return to that counselor, either. Her options were limited, leaving her only with the choices of finding an excuse to speak to Zim, returning to Miss Reed, or going to the class she was supposed to be in.

She squinted down the corridor. A student walked out of the bathroom, the door swinging wildly behind them. Magenta, black, green; she couldn't imagine that she was this lucky.

She trotted up behind him, startling him as she cried, "Zim!"

He swiveled around on his heel. His smile appeared when he saw who it was, but quickly disappeared when he saw what she looked like. "Gaz?" he exclaimed, stepping forward. "What…What happened to you? Where did all of that blood come from?"

She glanced down at the blood covering her arms, hands, and dress. The blood from earlier, from when The Monster drugged her and dripped blood from its jowls, still stained her dress.

"Zim, what are you doing here? I-I thought you'd be in class right now," she stuttered.

"I stepped out for a minute to take a break from that annoying teacher. Told her I had to go to the bathroom. What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be in class too?"

"Please, just listen to me," she begged. Her eyes grew wet as she shook her head. "I know you don't believe me, and you think all of this is in my head, but I need you to believe me. Please. I just—" her voice choked.

"Gaz…" He grabbed her hands.

She gasped and on instinct, pulled away.

Zim blinked, shocked. He stepped towards her, only causing her to back away even further.

"Gaz—?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I-I'm not trying to, I just don't know. I don't know what to do. I don't know who to trust. Everything is falling apart. My worlds are twisting and the nightmares are beginning to enter this world."

"You can trust me," he replied. "You should know that by now."

"I don't know who I can trust," she repeated. "You don't know what I've been through. Dib—h-he's dead. And you—"

His face went blank, pale even. "Dib's…dead…?" he muttered.

"No, Tweedledee. At least, I think it was just him. I don't even know who is who anymore."

"Gaz, just start from the beginning. What happened?"

"Whenever I went away with Miss Reed, she took me to her office, but she had to leave. Then the lights went out, but only in that room. Then that thing came back and he attacked me."

"Who attacked you?" he asked, his eyes wild.

"The Monster. The main source of my nightmares. H-He drugged me. And when I woke up, I was back in Wonderland."

Zim sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Zim, please," she grabbed his arm. "I know it sounds impossible, but you've got to believe me." She pulled her sleeve back. "He tried to grab me. He ended up hurting my arm. And the blood on my dress is from him, too." She searched her pocket and retrieved the janitor's bloody nametag with shaky hands. "This is the janitor's nametag, from Wonderland. I went to the nightmare version of Skool. He died right in front of me, Zim. I saw that, that thing drag him into the ceiling."

Zim plucked the nametag from her hand. He glanced up at her sadly.

"I really need you to be on my side," she whispered. "No one else is. Everyone else thinks I'm crazy, and maybe I am. Maybe you're right and all of this is just in my head, but I don't think it is. I just need you to—"

He threw the nametag over his shoulder and grabbed her, pulling her close. "I've always been on your side, Gaz," he said lowly. "I didn't want to believe this stuff was real. I didn't want to believe that something was after you but since there is, I'm going to be with you every step of the way." He pulled her hair back. "I'll protect you."

The warmth of his hand against her face caused her to shudder. She didn't want to tell him that he was The Monster, the one hunting her down.

The very one he was trying to protect her from was himself.

"It's so cold there," her voice choked out. "I was alone, and it was so cold. It isn't anything like the Wonderland we went to."

"You're not going back there, okay?" He pulled her back and nodded. " You're going to stay here with me, where you'll be safe."

She smiled bitterly. "Don't make a promise you can't keep. I know I'm going back. He'll make sure of it."

"He?"

She leaned her head against his chest, mumbling, "Forget it."

He looked over her shoulder, scanning the halls. Class would still be in session for a while. Not long enough, though. He would have to return soon, but he did not want to leave her, especially in this state. He was tempted to skip Skool, just grab her and go, yet they did not need any more trouble riding their trail. There was only a few hours left of the day, but it seemed to drag.

Obviously, she did not want to go back into the care of Miss Reed, and her brother was already out of the picture. Still, he asked, "Should we involve the Dib-worm?" Ignoring her startled glare, he continued. "I hate the idea as much as you do, but we're running out of options. We can't keep letting you go back to Wonderland, especially if that _thing_ is after you."

"What can Dib do?" she groaned. "He's as helpless as you and I are. The most that could come out of telling him is another reason for him to worry about me, and I don't need that. Not right now." She walked over to the water fountain and sneered down at her blood-covered hands. "I need to get rid of this before someone sees," she grunted.

She moved towards the flowing stream of water when a hand grabbed onto her arm, stopping her. She looked up, face-to-face with Miss Reed.

She frowned.

"M-Miss Reed," Gaz stuttered, not expecting her. "I can explain!"

"There's no need to, Gaz," the counselor replied sadly. "Obviously your condition is far worse than I ever imagined.

**A/N**

**Uh-oh..**

**Chapter 13 will be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**I love the ending of this chapter. **

**Enjoy and review.**

Gaz stepped back. "But, Miss Reed—!"

"Come with me to my office, Gaz," Miss Reed replied, pressing a hand against Gaz's back to lead her away. Then to Zim, she said, "I'll take care of her. You should go back to class."

"I'm not going to leave my love pig," Zim growled. "Especially now."

"There's nothing wrong with me," Gaz said, removing her hand from her back.

"From what I just heard, there seems to be more than I know," she retorted.

"You were listening to our conversation?" Gaz accused.

"I was looking for you. When I found you missing from my office, I didn't know where you went. I was about to go to your classroom when I happened to hear you talking." She sighed. "Gaz, please just come with me. We can work this out. I'm on your side."

"I've heard that before," Gaz mumbled. She faced Zim and pulled him to the side. "I don't think she's going to let up. I'll be fine," she stated, even though she could not believe it herself. "Go back to class. I'll see you after Skool."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

"You're going to have to for a while. If I don't go with her, she won't get off my back or worse, she'll call my dad and tell him what's been going on. Just go ahead and go. For me."

He sighed, glaring at Miss Reed. "I'm here if you need me," he muttered before stomping down the hall, checking over his shoulder every other second.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Gaz grumbled, "but don't expect that I'll be willing to talk. Lead the way."

When they got to the office, Miss Reed slid the door shut and flicked on the lamp, even though the lights on the ceiling were in full working power. She pressed down on Gaz's shoulder to seat her at the chair. She sat at her desk.

I guess it's serious business if I'm not sitting on the couch, Gaz thought grudgingly.

"Gaz," Miss Reed sighed, "I don't even know where to begin. What was all of that? What did I just hear you talking to Zim about?"

"Which part?" Gaz raised an eyebrow, arms crossed tightly.

"Wonderland—how about we start with Wonderland." She glanced down at Gaz's folder before turning it upside down, the black scribbled name no longer in view. "Why were you and Zim talking about the last time you went to Wonderland?"

"In my dreams, I went to Wonderland," she lied. "Now, my nightmares consist of going to a nightmare version of Wonderland. That's it. That's what I meant when I said I went to Wonderland. It was only in my dreams…"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"Then why is it that you said a monster cut your arm, and now you have blood staining your dress and covering your hands?"

Gaz glanced down, wishing she had scrubbed the crimson away sooner. The counselor was cornering her and she was well aware of it. She wanted to question Gaz until she ran out of answers, ran out of lies to provide her with. And that moment was quickly nearing.

"Well?" Miss Reed demanded.

"I don't have an answer," she replied softly.

The counselor sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. She pulled a red sheet of paper from the desk drawer and snatched her pen. "I wanted to respect your privacy by not demanding that your father be involved, really I did." She signed the slip and stretched her hand out to give it to Gaz. "But now we have no choice."

Gaz glared at the paper, then up to the counselor. "_We_ have no choice, or _I_ don't have a choice?"

"Gaz—"

She stood up, the chair plunging to the floor. "You said you were on my side. Even if I wanted to tell you, you wouldn't believe me. No one believes me, except for Zim." She shoved the slip away, staggering back to the door. "I'm going to the one I know I can trust. I won't make the same mistake of thinking that you can help me."

"Gaz!" Miss Reed called after her, but she flung the door open and tore out of the room.

Gaz ran as fast as she could, ignoring the desperate calls of the woman following her. She rounded every corner, took every step, and opened every door to lose the counselor. She jogged down one flight of stairs, and climbed another two flights—whatever it took to get away. Finally, she sprinted out the back door, glad that it was not one of the exits guarded by the fire alarm system.

"I've got to get away from here," she panted. Her sides were beginning to hurt, a sharp pain digging beneath her ribs and up to her heart. She saw stars from the thick humidity smothering the air.

She looked over her shoulder and found that Miss Reed was nowhere in sight. She slowed to a stop and headed into the entrance of an alley. The skin on her back stung as she glided against the stiff bricks of the building. She did not care.

Closing her eyes, she breathed heavily and dragged back the hair sticking to her face. Even with her eyes closed, the sun shined through her eyelids, causing her vision to turn red. And then the sun began to die down. She assumed it was simply the clouds deciding to roll in. She could smell a storm, after all. But then it grew darker.

She stepped closer to the wall when she opened her eyes and found the light around her dying. Slowly, the sun dried and completely disappeared from sight. A great blanket of black rested over the town where a trail of fog snaked through the streets, hiding the unknown in its misty tide.

It was only 1:15, yet it looked like midnight. No, it was darker than nighttime. There was not even a moon in the sky. There was no light anywhere.

Her hands still pressed flat against the brick wall, she could feel the building itself change. The cement sidewalk beneath her feet slowly cracked as it, too, distorted.

Wonderland was returning.

"No, no, no!" she cried, her head jerking to the left and right. "I can't go back. I just got out!" Yet her pleas went unheard as the world around her warped.

She could not see. She could not run. There was no way she could run with the thick shadows resting on the city. Her hand swooped in front of her face; she could not see it.

Her knees buckled and she slid down to the ground, jagged rocks cutting into the skirt of her dress. She covered her eyes with her hands, yet jumped when she heard something limp past. She listened for a moment, then felt a tail drag along her arm. She pulled away, her hands prying at the ground to move her away.

Her fingers hit something. Hard and plastic, she scooped it up and rolled it between her hands. Could it be? She found the button and flicked it on. The flashlight spit out a dim ray of light that barely shot across to the other side of the alley, but it would have to do.

A shadow crept across, causing her hand to dart the flashlight's beam to the wall opposite of her. She could make out ears and a dangling tail. Its head was hanging low to the ground. Its feet scraped at the concrete, flinging up chunks of cement with its claws. And then it left.

"Great," she sighed, standing, "I'm not alone."

**A/N**

**At the very end, when she is in the alley and grabs the flashlight in time to see a shadow, you will see this character soon, but not just yet. **

**Well, with another chapter written and updated, I shall see you next time for Chapter 14. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 14. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

They say everything happens for a reason. So that means that everything, even the bad stuff, has a motive, an explanation, right? Then what was the reason for traveling to another world that resembled our own, yet twisted everything into a horrific nightmare?

She stumbled through the maze of streets, straining her eyes to see through the darkness. That thought crossed her mind over and over. Why _was_ she here? Wonderland was just a fantasy world from the book, _Alice in Wonderland_, and then she actually went there after Zim created that device. Okay, that story was finished. It was over.

And they all lived happily ever after.

As if.

Two years later, after she nearly forgot about the whole experience—you have to remember, this is Gaz, the person who doesn't bat an eye when an alien comes to Earth; "no pun intended," she said, forcing herself to laugh—and then the nightmares came. They snuck up on her. Her life had been following the same, usual pattern for the last two years, when suddenly it all came crashing down.

One night was all it took to turn her life upside down.

Everyone says to look on the bright side. She preferred to create a mental negative list before seeing the positive side, that way she could counteract each bad thing that happened to her. One, she was having nightmares everyday for the past two weeks; at least, she did whenever she got the chance to sleep. Two, everyone at Skool now thought she was crazy. Three, she had cuts and bruises marking her entire body. Four, she was forced to go to counseling and possibly involve her father in everything. And five, the one she hated the most, Nightmare Wonderland really did exist. It was no longer a part of her dreams.

She took a deep breath. "Now what's the bright side to all of this?" she grumbled, holding onto the side of a building for support through the thick fog. Like her mind, she smacked her flashlight hard to revive the light pouring out.

Her mind came up blank.

"Forget it," she groaned, and continued on her way.

With the flashlight guiding the way—though it was dim, flickering every once in a while, and looked as though it would die any minute now—Gaz crept out past an abandoned factory and stopped, staring at the city before her. Even though it was the town she lived in, she could no longer tell as Wonderland took over. It stretched out its black vines and covered the city with a layer of darkness and fog.

With each step she took, it echoed across the empty streets. Every so often, she spotted a car parked on the side of the road. It was beat up as though it had been in a violent accident, yet it remained parked perfectly between the white lines of the parking space. Each time Gaz passed one of these vehicles, she half-expected to shine her light in the window and find a rotting corpse gripping the steering wheel.

Of course, this was only due to her overactive imagination which she usually kept under control. The lack of sleep, though, was getting to her. Nearly two weeks without a decent night of sleep. She was beginning to find it difficult to distinguish whether or not she really heard that sound coming from around the corner at the intersection ahead, or if it was just her mind playing tricks again.

She looked for a building, a sign, a street; anything to find out where she was. When she had retraced her steps to go back to the Skool, she found that the road cut off abruptly and dipped down into a crater beneath. She would have to find another way, yet every road she knew of to take to get to Skool was the same; an endless abyss waited at the end.

She was just about to give up and search for another place to go when her flashlight shined onto an overturned street sign lying on the sidewalk up ahead. It pointed across the road as though someone had it thrown down to direct her. She walked closer and found that, though there was a gaping hole waiting like every other street, this one had a sliver of the sidewalk still remaining on the side for her to step across, if she hugged the wall.

With no other options left, this is exactly what she did—and she had to do it fast. Something was dragging itself along the pavement nearby. She could hear its flesh tearing as it slid across the jagged cement of the road. The sound grew closer. She did not want to find out just what it was.

Gripping the flashlight with her teeth, Gaz leaned her back against the wall of the building sitting next to the street and flattened her hands out for balance. Her feet twisted to the side so as to keep as much street beneath her as possible. Once, she peeked down and stared into the shadows. She could not see the end. How far did it go? She kicked a pebble and listened for the echo. Nothing ever responded.

Slowly, she made her way across. It was very tedious work, though. Her foot would skid to the left, her hands crawling along the wall, while her other foot followed. She minded the flashlight in her mouth. One wrong move and it would drop down below.

The creature dragging itself across the pavement stopped. At least, she thought it did. She could no longer hear it. Then it quickly sped up as if realizing she was there. It grew closer, closer.

Her head jerked around, light shining onto the sidewalk. The flow of air sliding down her throat became stuck as she held her breath.

A hand came into the beam of light, clawing at the ground as it dragged the rest of its body towards her. She jumped, and nearly lost her balance. Blue veins bulged beneath the ashy grey skin. It had no legs, the edge of its spine wobbling outside the stub of its broken torso, and small pieces of concrete stuck out from its flesh. Soon its entire body came into view, but she did not stop.

Quickly, she sidestepped across the sliver of cement. She was not fast enough, though, and the being latched onto her ankle. She glared down at the creature. Its head twisted up on its rubbery, flimsy neck. The eyes were sown shut with a metal chord. Its mouth had a film of flesh growing over it. Its nose was smashed into its skull, pushing back towards the neck.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, kicking her foot against its temple.

A hoarse sloshing sound came out of its throat, the creature unable to speak. The hands clawed wildly at her legs and stomach. She howled as the nails burrowed into her stomach, engraving a new gash that spit out blood. Fresh crimson seeped through her dress.

Losing her balance, she stumbled back and fell onto the other side of the abyss. Her legs dangled over the edge and nearly pulled her down into the pit. Panting, she scurried back and watched as the creature crawled quickly towards her. Eyes darting, blood pumping, she looked around in search of a weapon. A wooden post with nails smashed through the timber rested against a building just across the intersection ahead.

She ran, her hand flailing out to grab the beam. The creature was much quicker than she thought, though, and grabbed onto her ankles just as she was about to grab the rod.

It crawled on top of her. Its face burrowed towards her neck. She screamed, rage overcoming her, and lurched towards the wooden beam. Her hands wrapped tightly around it and brought the nails down onto the creature's neck. The spike punctured one of the large blue veins. Black blood spurted out as the being writhed in pain, its hands twitching and jerking. Another hit cracked against the bone of its shoulder. A loud snap rang out. The being flew back. It's body skidded across the ground.

Gaz, panting, smeared the blood off her face and swiveled around. The Skool was just up ahead. She gripped her stomach painfully, trying to stop the flow of blood, and marched over to her kill, eyes downcast.

It moved no more.

"Good riddance," she growled, spitting on the carcass.

* * *

**Back on Earth, no longer in Nightmare Wonderland…**

Zim stabbed his pencil into the paper. The ink bled down from his tight grip. Class was endless, especially now that he had Gaz to worry about. He thought she was still with the counselor. Little did he know that she was just outside the Skool, fighting for her life—in an alternate dimension.

The bell rang, jolting him awake. He shoved the test beneath his teacher's nose and tore out of the room. He still had a little time to go to the counselor to check on Gaz before his next class started.

As he rounded the corner, though, a hand shot out and gripped the collar of his shirt. He staggered back, straining to keep from falling, and glared back at Dib.

"Dib-worm," he huffed, "I have no time for your games right now. I need to go find—"

"Where is she?" Dib growled through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Zim barked, prying his hand off of his shirt.

"Gaz. I know you have something to do with this. That's why she's having so many nightmares lately. You have something to do with this. I just know it!"

"Hold your breath, Dib-beast. Gaz is in the counselor's office. I am going to go check on her right now."

His fists trembled at his sides. His knuckles turned white. "You think I am idiot, don't you?"

"What do you—?"

"She's not there, Zim. I just came back from there. _She is not there_!"

Zim's eyes widened and before Dib could stop him, he pushed past him and ran down the hall. His footsteps pummeled the ground as he rounded the corner. He hopped down a flight of stairs, unfazed by the rough landing he sustained. He threw the door open and stood face-to-face with Miss Reed.

He panted, gazing up at her fearfully. "Gaz?"

The counselor frowned, and shook her head.

* * *

**A/N**

**Man, that thing that Gaz killed sounded creepy. Kind of gross too lol. Especially with its spine dangling out the end of its body Xl. Oh, well. That's what you came here for, right? Some nice, unexplainable horror! XD**

**What I like is that now, the people from Gaz's regular life back on Earth are slowly making their way into her life while the characters from Nightmare Wonderland are also. It would be weird to be with someone in one dimension and then go to another where they are monsters.**

**Chapter 15 will be up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 15. It's a little short, but I didn't want to add anything unnecessary. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The flashlight directed its beam across the street and landed on the Skool. Gaz limped as she grew closer. The beating she took from that creature, that thing took a lot out of her. Her stomach ached and burned from the deep cuts burrowing into her skin. She did not even bother to come up with a cover-up story to distract Mss Reed when she got back to her world.

She gazed up at the crooked sign. The O and L in Skool were faded. The entire bulletin looked as though it was about to fall. Bricks were missing from the beat-up walls. Windows were boarded up and guarded by beams of wood. It did not look anything like it, but she knew it was her Skool.

The front doors were locked. They would not budge. Using all her strength, she rammed her shoulder against the wood barricading the windows. The only thing accomplished by that was inflicting further damage to her body.

There were no bushes or grass growing around the front. Instead, a thick layer of cement smothered the ground. The black fence surrounding the Skool was rusted, falling apart. She put her hands steadily on the bars to hop it, but before she could even jump up, the metal collapsed and clattered to the ground. It hit the gravel with a ringing thud and behind her, she heard something call out from the darkness.

Right as she turned around to search for it, her flashlight flickered and grew even dimmer than it had been before. In the newfound darkness, she saw odd-shaped shadows bulging out.

"No way can I fight all of them," she said to herself. Instantly, she recalled the struggle she had had with the first one just moments ago. She nearly died with one alone.

Quickly, she scooted between the fence were a section was missing and rounded the corner of the Skool building. Her back pressed firmly against the wall, she waited, listened. The scraping of the creatures as they dragged their bodies around faded. She waited until she heard nothing more before continuing on.

Another window came into view. It was at the rear right corner of the building. Slipping her fingers beneath a board, she found that the beam of wood was loose. She rammed the end of her flashlight against the nails sticking out and after a while, the wood clattered to the ground.

The window was already open; there was no need to break it. The glass was slid up to the very top, like someone knew she was coming. She hoisted herself up onto the sill and tried to squeeze through, but it was too small. The glass began to creak and she pulled back just in time as the window flew down.

The window was now shut, and it would not open again.

The clouds crackled above. Gazing up, her eyes squinted shut as a layer of steady rain hit the ground. The rain drops were different. No longer drops of water, they were now bits of ash floating down, coating the ground.

She was just about to move on when she heard a scream from within the Skool. Cupping her hands, she leaned against the window to search through the darkness. She could not see a thing without her flashlight, though, and directed it in just in time to see shadows flickering. A small one, about the size of her, and then a large one following twitched through the halls.

She watched as the smaller shadow ran into the room and tried to shut the door, but the larger shadow was too quick and tore the door from the hinges, throwing it against Gaz's window. She ducked as the glass exploded out, rippling through the twilight air. She peeked over the sill to see a face smash against the remaining bits of the window.

Her eyes widened. "Tweedledee?"

He gazed up, blood covering the whites of his eyes and dripping down his face. "Tweedledum…" he corrected in a whisper. His head fell to the side, digging the shards of glass into his face.

She clutched the sides of his head, shaking him. "Wake up. Come on," she breathed. "Wake up!"

Suddenly, the Monster appeared behind him.

* * *

**Back on Earth… **

"What do you mean she's gone?" Zim screamed a little too loudly.

Miss Reed frowned. "She left. I tried to go after her, but I lost her. We are in the middle of looking up her father's contact information right now so that he is aware of the situation—"

"What did you do to her?" he accused. "Obviously she didn't just run off for no reason. What happened? What did you say?"

"I simply said that we need to involve her father in this because I believe the extent of her condition is out of my control." Zim sighed and turned away from her, thinking. "There is nothing we can do for her, Zim. She needs help—professional help. Neither you or I can offer her that."

He swiveled around and spat, "You can offer her support, how about that? She doesn't need to hear that she's going crazy or that this stuff doesn't exist. How do you know it doesn't? If I said the air exists, but since you can't see it, it doesn't?"

"Do _you_ believe it exists?" she said.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Enough with your therapeutic talk. I need to go find Gaz."

"Wait." She grabbed his shoulder, stopping him at the door. "Let's say this stuff that she is afraid of really does exist. Then what? What happens now?"

"You're the doctor. You tell me."

"Zim," she pleaded.

He frowned, and sighed. "Then Gaz is in trouble." He left the counselor and closed the door behind him.

Dib was waiting just outside, leaning against the fire extinguisher, arms crossed. He straightened up when he saw Zim come out. "Well?"

"The counselor says she is gone. She ran away."

His eyes widened. "Well, where did she go? Does she know that?"

He shook his head grimly. "Our best bet is to go to your house and look for her there. Maybe she went back home."

Dib grabbed his arm, and squinted. "_Our_ best bet? Since when are _you_ involved?"

"Look, Dib-worm. I am just as put out with the idea of working together as you are,"  
he hissed. "But if there's a chance that we can help Gaz, then I'm willing to try anything."

Dib scowled. "We don't even know where to begin looking. How do we even know she went home?"

"Where else would she go? She ran away from Skool. There is no other place for her to go, unless she is just wandering. We'll have to skip the remainder of Skool. This is more important."

Dib sighed, nodding. He led the way down the hall, scooting through the river of students walking and laughing, oblivious to everything.

Zim sighed. "I'm coming, Gaz," he whispered. "Just hang on a little longer."

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally! I wanted to get Zim and Dib a little more involved with the story instead of just having Gaz at the center of everything.**

**This chapter may be a bit confusing, what with Gaz seeing Tweedledum in his near-death state. That'll all be explained in the next chapter, though.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Continuing on from chapter 17…**

* * *

Her lungs burned. Her arms ached. She strained as she tugged on Tweedledum's arms through the window. Behind him, she could see metal cords wrapped tightly around his legs. They jerked and heaved, tossing Tweedledum's body back in forth in the tug-of-war.

"Hang on, Tweedledum!" Gaz cried above The Monster's frustrated roars. "I'm going to get you out of there, okay? You're going to live. You are going to live!"

More metal cords shot out and latched onto his ankles, tightening, tightening. She watched as Tweedledum's face twisted with pain. A loud crack rang out. He screamed. "My leg!" he choked out. "My leg is broken!"

Gaz growled, both terrified and enraged. She didn't know what to do. The Monster was stronger, much stronger. The cords snaking out of its back were enough to cause sweat to break out on her forehead. A few times, she was nearly dragged back into the Skool building, along with Tweedledum. The rain pelting their skin caused her fingers to slip from his hands every time she tugged backwards.

"I won't let you go," she panted. "I promise. I won't let you go…"

Streams of tears soaked his cheeks. "You've got to," he whimpered, "or else he'll just get you too." He peered back, and shuddered in fear. Facing her one last time, he asked, "Are you Alice?"

She gasped, trying to regain her strength, and nodded.

Tweedledum smiled.

In an instant, time slowed. The rain around her no longer plummeted to the ground. It no longer crashed against the sidewalks, sending a wave of droplets flying. It floated, lingered in the air right before her eyes. Her hair burst out and cascaded around her face, hiding her wide eyes filled with tears of frustration. In the dark room from which she so desired to pull Tweedledum from, she could see The Monster glare up at her. His eyes were ruby, fiery emeralds. They narrowed to hollow slits, staring her down until she felt even weaker. She gazed back down at Tweedledum. Blood poured down his face, passed his temples and down his arms.

He smiled sullenly. "He talks about you," he said lowly. His fingers loosened around her hands and slowly slipped away. "Goodbye, Alice," he whispered.

"No!" she screamed, diving forward. But it was too late. He fell back into the shadows. She heard his body thump against the floor where the creature tackled him, burying his face into his torso. She covered her ears, trying to drown out his screams as The Monster tore open his stomach with ease.

"I'm so sorry," she cried above the screaming and growling. "I'm so sorry!"

Everything died. The sounds, the screams, the pain faded. All was quiet now within the tiny Skool room. Too quiet. You would have never guessed that a murder had just taken place. But just as with the fragility of the human mind, the evidence remained, everlasting.

Gripping the sill of the window, she rose on shaky legs and gazed in on the room. Blood was smeared across the white tiles. She gasped for in the far corner, she saw Tweedledum's lifeless carcass sticking out of the shadows. Everything was exposed except for his shoulders, neck, and head which were hidden in the darkness. The rest of what remained was lying there, unmoving. His stomach was shredded, torn, and tattered.

And then she saw his twin come. Tweedledee peered fearfully into the room. His eyes were wide. His hands were clenched nervously at his face. "I-Is he gone?" he called out timidly.

No one answered.

"Tweedledum?"

Still, no answer.

He stepped into the room. His eyes fell to the trail of blood and followed it to the corner where he saw the body of his dead brother resting. His breath fell out of his throat ruggedly. His legs grew limp as he crossed over.

"Tweedledum…?" he whispered.

A film of tears covered his eyes. His knees crumbled. He landed beside his brother and grasped his shoulders tightly, shaking them. "Tweedledum? Tweedledum, answer me!"

Gaz sighed, closing her eyes as she listened to him beg his brother to come back. Her head drooped against the side of the window where glass cut into the side of her cheek. She growled, prying the glass out of her face and throwing it. She expected him to hear her, yet Tweedledee remained by his brother's side, unmoving.

This is just a memory, she finally realized. Even if I could have saved Tweedledum, even if I thought I had saved him, it really wouldn't have happened. I can't change the past. What's done is done. It was simply showing me what happened. This is just a memory…

She lifted her hands and pressed them flat against the wall of the Skool. They fazed right through the brick wall and slowly, she walked through it entirely and entered the room. Then she crossed the room and bent next to Tweedledee.

He sobbed, gripping his brother tightly and resting his head on his chest. "Come back to me," he pleaded. "Please. Just come back to me."

Head locked tightly in her hands, she glared down at the ground, though her eyes were shut tightly. The hollers, the screams, she couldn't get them out of her head.

She peered up when she heard Tweedledee grow silent. He stared up at the wall. His body remained still. His breathing stopped. Then, he laughed. He laughed till he cried once again. Wiping away his tears, he gazed down at Tweedledum and shook his head.

"You're not my brother," he croaked, standing up. "This is all just in my head. You're not really dead." He jabbed a finger at him. "You are lying!"

He laughed, shaking his head as he staggered backwards. "Just a nightmare," he hummed. "It's all just a part of that legend." He jerked around, facing each corner. It was then that he found a ventriloquist's dummy propped against the wall. Its emotionless smile remained in a mocking grin. Its eyes were stuck in a cold stare.

Snatching it up in his hands, he smiled as he plucked a knife off of the floor. "Just a nightmare," he said. "Nothing more. Nothing less." The knife swooped down and began carving large grooves into the dummy's face. He stared distantly as he continued his work on the wooden doll. Gaz walked up behind him. When she tried to touch his shoulder, her hand fazed right through.

Suddenly, Tweedledee smiled and glared over his shoulder at the door. "He's coming back…" he droned.

Then, Gaz heard a deep growl fill the air. She faced Tweedledee once more. He limped over to the doorway, clutching the doll against his chest. He said nothing.

Gaz glimpsed around the room, trying to lock it as a memory in her mind, yet trying to forget it all at the same time. She lifted herself over the sill of the window and hopped out. A ghost. That is all she was now. A phantom, a memory, this world was to her. Nothing she'd do or say would matter. It would only echo forever, lost in time.

She walked further and further from the Skool, avoiding "him."

The brick building blurred into the rest of the shadows. Her flashlight provided little help as she made her way back across the gaping abyss in the center of the street. She shined the light onto one of the street signs. Her house was not too far.

"Welcome home," she muttered, making her way to the Membrane residence.

**A/N**

**And that is how Tweedledee's insanity came to be. Instead of just leaving you wondering, I decided to fill you in on just how it happened. **

**Sorry if the past few chapters have not been so good. I don't know what's been wrong with my writing lately. Maybe I am just losing interest in the story because there isn't a great deal of interest in the story from readers and whatnot. I'll finish it, though. I have never left a story without an ending and I don't plan to.**

**Chapter 17 will be here soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 17. **

Gaz directed the flashlight at each street sign she passed. She was still looking for her house. With no luck yet, she often wondered why she could not think straight and locate her destination. If she was back in the normal world, no longer in Nightmare Wonderland, she could easily find her house. Put her anywhere in the city, she was guaranteed to know the way back home. But now, when she sorted through her memories, any recollections of where to go, which street to turn onto, her mind came up blank, empty-handed even.

It was becoming frustrating. Eventually, she decided to turn at the next intersection that came into view, which just so happened to arrive just now.

She walked in the middle of the street. There was no need to watch out for cars that could possibly hit her. The city was dead. Empty.

She walked to the very end of the street and rounded the corner. It all happened too fast. The second she walked past the building on the corner, everything was back to normal. She had returned to the world she lived in, no longer in Wonderland. Cars and people bustled about, oblivious to Gaz and her confusion.

She staggered back, blinded by the afternoon sun. Her head spun and her stomach contracted. Her legs were weak. She groaned at the groggy, swaying sensation clouding her head, causing her world to spin. She was brought back when tires screeched to a stop. She opened her eyes, taken aback, and found a police car stopped mere inches away from her. Not even half a foot more of driving and it would have hit her.

The police hopped out of the car, and immediately ran to her. "What were you thinking?" he breathed, shaken from the close encounter.

Gaz did not reply, but instead gazed down at his uniform. His nametag said Lucas.

"Well?" he demanded. His eyes narrowed. "Hey, wait a minute. I know you." He jabbed a finger her way. "Yeah, your that kid's sister. It was Dib, right? And you're…"

"Gaz," she frowned, crossing her arms over her dress to hide the blood. The police officer had driven Dib home on numerous occasions because he was caught sneaking around the woods or park late at night, searching for Big Foot or Loch Ness. The officer said he was a disturbance to the community.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Skool?" he said, the interrogation interrupting her thoughts.

"I've been excused. There is somewhere important I have to go."

"Can your parents confirm this?" he questioned.

"I highly doubt you'll be able to get in contact with my dad. He's a professor, and he never leaves his work. I have a hard enough time talking to him when he's home as it is. I'm sure he could provide a written excuse for you when he gets the chance, though." Just keep stalling, she told herself. Anything to avoid trouble.

"Oldest excuse in the book," he growled. "Come on. I'm taking you back to Skool. Maybe we can see to it that you're dealt with for skipping, what do you think?"

She shook her head. "You don't understand—"

"Trust me. I see your type all the time. Kids always wanting to cut class so they roam around the streets, thinking they won't get caught, thinking they can somehow blend with the crowd. Next time, you may want to think it over first." He grabbed her shoulder and began leading her to the car."I have to admit, though, you are the first one I found wandering in the middle of the street—" He stopped. As she struggled to get away, she mistakenly moved her arms away from her dress, uncovering the blood that stained her clothes and remained dried to her skin. "Hey, what the—?"

She squirmed out of his grip and tried to run. I can't let him take me back there! Gaz thought frantically. She made a mad dash down the street. He quickly caught up, though, and grabbed hold of her. Panting, she stared down at the ground. I can't go back to Skool, she thought. Not now.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on here," he said, out of breath, "but you're going to explain to me what happened to you, why you just tried to run, and where you've been while we drive you back to Skool. What's the name of your parents?"

She did not reply.

"Okay," he nodded, pulling her to the car. "You want to make this difficult? Fine. I'll just ask to see your file when we get to your Skool. Then we can contact your parents and let them know what is going on."

With no other choice, she collapsed onto the seat, not bothering to buckle up. The metal bars between the front seat and the back caused her to connect a resemblance between a prisoner and herself. The slam of the door accentuated the feeling.

If I'm not trapped in one world, she thought, I'm trapped in the other.

The car began to move and he lifted his walkie-talkie into view, muttering something about finding a runaway wandering in the middle of the street.

"I didn't runaway," Gaz sighed. "I told you. I have to go somewhere, _right now_."

He ignored her.

She sighed, gazing out the window, thinking. But then, everything began to blur. The trees darting by, the houses swooping past, even the road they were driving on; it all began to twist and smear. She closed her eyes, mumbling, "Oh, no. Not right now. I can't. I can't go back."

"You _will_ go back and you _are_ going back," Officer Lucas said. He thought she was talking about Skool. Little did he know…

All at once, her world flashed. They slowed as traffic packed the streets, and she stared at the house they were stopped next to. It looked normal at first, quaint even, but then Wonderland intruded and distorted it. It was falling apart. The bricks lay crumbled on the ground. The paint on the numbers on the door was chipped. Then the usual world flashed into view, returning the quaint house once more.

She tried to close her eyes. She wanted to block it all out, yet even the sounds were different. With her eyes shut tightly, she could tell when she was in Wonderland and when she was not. When she was, there was a dead silence everywhere. The only thing she could hear was a ringing, and something dragging its body across the ground as it muffled a lamenting moan similar to a smothered baby's cry. When she returned to her world, she heard the honking of the cars packing the streets.

She breathed heavily, slipping her fingers silently through the door handle. Lifting it back, she found that she could not open it from the inside. It was locked. One must be outside the car to open the door.

She was trapped.

"Can we please…stop the car…" she begged, now finding it hard to breathe. "I need to step outside. I can't…breathe…"

"You're breathing now," he replied haughtily. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to talk."

"Then can we at least go somewhere where it's light out?" she asked, peering out the window at the shadow cast from the large tree which darkened their car. The stop-and-go traffic forced them to remain where they were, only allowing the shadows further time to seep into the windows of the small police vehicle.

He shook his head no. "It's early afternoon. It's bright enough."

"Officer Lucas—"

He turned on the radio and blocked out her voice.

She fell back. Her fingers dug into the seats, gripping them firmly. Her body shook. Her heart pounded. Her lungs ached. She could feel the walls closing in, suffocating her, trapping her. A loud hiss burned her ears. A bright light scorched her eyes.

And then, she was in Wonderland.

**A/N**

**I just hate that police officer. He was such a jerk. **

**In case you were wondering, at the very beginning when she was searching for her house in Wonderland and could not remember where it was, that is because, in a way, Wonderland erases memories. It is supposed to block out any knowledge she has of simple things, such as where she lived, to trap her even more. It slowly takes away her options of finding a safe haven. **

**Chapter 18 will be up soon. One of my favorite characters is introduced and I have a feeling you will like them too ;) Until then!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**I know it took a while to update, but to be honest, I forgot. I, for some reason, thought I had already uploaded it. Apparently not. **

**I just wanted to thank one of my reviewers. I do not know who they are because they signed it as Guest, but they left very inspiring feedback. I was going through a rough time with my writing and believed it was worsening, but they motivated me to continue and guess what? My writing is slowly starting to work its ways back up again. So again, anonymous reviewer, Thank You.**

**And to all of my reviewers and those of you sticking with me through this story, Thanks to you also.**

**As promised, here is chapter 18 with the new character.**

**Enjoy**

She was in Wonderland.

She was becoming familiar with the twisted world. Yet she noticed that this time, Wonderland looked even worse. From the car, she could see the roads falling apart, nearly giving way beneath the weight of the vehicle. Buildings were nothing but ghosts of what they once were. A streetlight stood on the corner. It looked lonely, lost, standing out amongst the dead realm. Where light should have poured out from the dome hanging at the top, the dull stand now rested in a world of shadows and solitude.

Gaz knew the feeling all too well.

She was in the police car. The doors were all open, and Officer Lucas was missing. The unknown waited right around the corner, silently daring her to step out and see what lay about.

It was lighter than last time. No longer did she require the use of her flashlight—not like she even had it anymore. Darkness still remained, though. There were shadows that flickered about, hanging off of walls and corners. They climbed up on inky limbs as they made their way around—spreading, suffocating. Someone stood at the edge of the intersection up ahead. Their hands dangled passed their knees where their fingertips just barely scraped the fog hanging on the ground. Their head wilted to the side on a broken neck. They were nothing but a shadow, or so she hoped.

Her hands clawed desperately at the seat belt that was now wrapped tightly across her lap and chest. It would not budge and ignored the silent plea her mind brought forth as her fingers crawled across eagerly, craving her freedom. The metal was rusted, corroded. She searched around for something, anything to get her out of the restraint. She found nothing.

With heavy footsteps, a creature dashed passed the car. She could hear it stop, and wait. Her back pressed firmly against the seat, she remained still as she glared out of the corner of her eye. Her head snapped right and left, trying to keep an eye on each door. Each of the four doors had to be guarded, or else…

A flicker, a shadow jumped into the car. She jerked back, trying to pull away, yet the seatbelt held her firmly in place. She leaned as far as she could, now on her back, staring up at the animal.

It resembled a cat, a dog? She did not know what it was. Its skin had been burned away. The flesh was raw, pink, decaying. The bones beneath were visible and tore through in chipped porcelain ripples. As it crawled closer, its legs seemed to crumble and give way beneath it. A single hoop pierced its ear. Foreign black tattoos and markings covered his face.

"Hello, Alice," he said lowly. He had a quiet, steady voice that vibrated in the silence. He stepped closer. She could now see the holes in his ear where bits of flesh had been torn away.

"Do I know you?" she asked finally.

He sat next to her, relaxing on the tattered seat. "No, but you know my master."

"The Monster."

"Most call him that," he purred. "Others call him The Hatter."

She raised herself to a sitting position. "The Hatter? But I thought—"

He shook his head. "There is no time for explanation." His eyes were serious. "Time's up, Alice. Wonderland is changing." He gazed about, his tail floating lightly. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She frowned. "It's awful."

He nodded, his voice dreamy and light. "It used to be beautiful. And then you left."

"What does that have to do with what happened to Wonderland?" she asked.

He straightened up, straining his long, sleek back. The valleys of his spine jutted between the slivers of tattered flesh. "Things change. Everything corrodes and falls apart over time. The mind, such a fragile thing." He faced her, a glimmer in his eye. "Isn't it frightening to think that horror comes from something as simple as solitude and wrath? Put your mind, your fears, your soul in the right place and it all leaves you. We have a word for such a departure." A large grin trailed along his lips, revealing jagged teeth. "We call it insanity."

She stared down at the ground, wishing she could get the restraints loose and run—just run. He was the most calm, sane thing she had seen in Wonderland so far; it was comforting, and unsettling. Yet all at once, she sensed something off about the odd being. He was not all there. His eyes could laugh one moment but by the next, they held a rage craving the relinquishing liberty of the freedom to prowl. He sensed the hush of her thoughts and tilted his head as he awaited her voice.

"Cheshire?" her voice came out in a whisper.

He nodded, and then stepped over to her. His paws collapsed onto her lap and silvery claws dug into her legs. She tried to pry the grip off, but he shook his head.

"You must not go there. You must not let them take you there, Alice."

"Take me where?" she groaned, the pain increasing.

"To that dark place," he whispered. "He will come for you then, and you will not be able to escape." He pulled away, backing out of the car. "If you allow them take you to Skool, you will only meet this fate. Avoid them. Run away from them. It will only end as your prison cell, Alice."

She struggled to get to him, but she was stuck. "Why are you doing this? Why are you telling me this?" She shook her head. "Why are you _helping_ me?"

"We once fought side-by-side against the Red Queen," he recalled. "But now you have a threat much greater than that. Do not let him get you."

"Him?" she called. She was well aware of whom he spoke of. She did not know why she bothered to ask. Something inside wanted her to be wrong, wanted him to say someone else was after her. Anyone but him.

Cheshire was nearly out of sight, standing in the midst of the fog, when he turned and said, "My master." His head turned as his eyes scanned the forgotten city. "Can you hear them? Can you hear them calling, weeping?"

"I thought we were alone," she replied, glancing around timidly.

"I hear them every night," he said, not hearing her. "They cry silent tears that drench the dead earth. Every night they weep. No one ever hears them, though. Except for me, they're mute to all other ears."

Faint music drifted through the air. A music box? The tinkling melody mingled with the blurry laughter. Children laughed, somewhere they laughed. It was so unusual, so unfamiliar for her to hear the joyous sound. After all, it had been so long since she had laughed herself. She felt happy. Yet soon, the music box broke and the melody corrupted. The laughter shattered, and altered into a bitter cry. The music box hissed. Her vision grew red. She felt broken. Memories buried in the back of her mind came to surface and revived old feelings with them. Things she thought long forgotten now burned in her chest.

Her throat tight, she struggled to breathe.

"The shrieks of the damned will live on if they are not freed," Cheshire warned. He tilted his head as he said, "You're the only one who can save us, Alice."

The metal roof covering the top of the car contracted. She glimpsed up, watching as it peeled back. The tires shed their rubber in thick layers. They slowly crippled and sunk to the ground. The windows cracked. The thin lines etched across, yet the glass did not crumble. She stared at the leather seats. Cuts and holes tore through the faded material right before her eyes.

Everything was aging, dying.

She turned to Cheshire. "I'm only me," her voice choked out.

His laughter came out as a calm chuckle at first, and then quickly grew until it echoed down the street. Eyes bright, he stood, backing away. Just as he disappeared from sight, he said, "And you are all we need."

**A/N**

**I just loved The Cheshire cat in ****American McGee's Alice****. One of my reviewers wanted him to have a big part in this story so you will see a lot of him. **

**Oh, and just so you know, he is neither a cat nor a dog. In **_**Gaz in Wonderland**_**, he was Cheshire Dog simply because he was portrayed as Gir so he was a little green dog with a big grin. In this story, though, he is neither. He is somewhat in-between in the way that he purrs like a cat, but has the build of both a dog and a feline. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Chapter 19 will be up soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**I hope this story isn't getting too boring because I want to play around with a lot of different creepy settings that I know you will love. If you want me to just cut to the chase and get the story over with and done, let me know. But if you don't mind and want to see the other places I have planned for you, be sure to tell me so that I don't bore you guys with my experimental writing lol.**

Cheshire was gone.

She squinted, searching through the fog where the smoky air had been parted around the silhouette of his memory. He was nowhere.

"Wait!" she called. Her fingers pried at the seatbelt. "Tell me how to get out of here! Tell me how to end this!"

There was no reply. Instead, a great light consumed the town. Shielding her eyes, she waited until it died down. When she looked out, she found that everything was back to normal. She was still in the police car, but the seatbelt no longer held her captive. The doors were shut. The windows were not broken. The roof of the car was not peeled back.

And then she noticed Officer Lucas staring at her. His hand rested on the seat's headrest, his arm slung around as he looked at her. She stared back.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally.

"I'm fine," she replied, wiggling uncomfortably in her seat.

"Who were you just talking to?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You could…hear me?"

He nodded. "Why wouldn't I be able to?"

This isn't good, she thought. Before, I was able to go to Wonderland and no one even noticed I was gone. Now they are able to hear me talking, but they don't see anyone there. Are my worlds combining?

"What exactly are you running away from?" he questioned.

"I'm not a runaway," she snapped. "I was—" It was a losing battle. He would never understand. She sighed, shaking her head. "Forget it."

He returned to driving, looking at her through the mirror. "Your parents know about these problems of yours?" When she scowled, he shrugged. "I mean, you talking to things that really aren't there?"

She did not answer.

"And then you have all of that blood on your—"

"I didn't do anything wrong," she said. "Most of it is my blood anyway."

"You mind telling me just how it happened?"

"Like you'd believe me."

"You may be surprised. I've heard and seen some pretty crazy things being a cop. I'll admit, though, I've never seen a high school student wandering in the middle of the street with blood all over her. Seems to me that's pretty suspicious. But then again, you're brother was always the one I was dealing with, not you. Does it just run in the family, getting into trouble?"

He was mocking her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she remained staring out the window.

"Okay," he shrugged, "just trying to help."

"I've heard that before," she mumbled, but he did not hear.

The traffic was slugging through the roads, dragging the cars to a stop. Gaz stared at the door, wishing she could just get out, but the door was only able to be opened from the outside.

If I could only get out of here, she thought. Cheshire said not to let them take me to that dark place. Where was he talking about? The Skool? Unless Miss Reed has other plans for me…

I've got to get out of here, but how?

Then, she had an idea.

She stiffened up, arms folded like a pouty child. "It's hot," she complained.

He cranked up the air conditioning and assumed that was that.

A few seconds later, she grumbled, "It's still hot."

"Give it some time," Officer Lucas said. "It'll get there."

Another few seconds later, she sighed loudly. "It's still too hot," she whined in an annoying, high-pitched voice. It was so shrill, she nearly choked.

Finally, the officer caved. "Here," he replied, irritated, and pressed a button down. Her window rolled opened. She smiled to herself.

"Better?" he demanded.

"Much," she hissed, snaking her arm through the crack and gripping the handle on the outside. Officer Lucas was too absorbed in the stop-and-go traffic that he didn't even notice when she popped the door open. It wasn't until she was bolting across the street that he saw her.

"Hey!" he screamed.

She dashed onto the sidewalk, peering over her shoulder to see him pull the car to the side and turn on the hazard lights. Then, on foot, he chased after her.

She scanned the road for where to go next. Up ahead, she saw a raggedy fence surrounding a tall white house. She hopped it, landing on the other side and picked up where she left off. Officer Lucas followed. She ran up the backyard, yet stopped when she saw a large Rottweiler appear out of a dog house. It growled before lunging at her, teeth bared. The rope on its neck tightened and threw it back to the ground where it clawed at the grass viciously, snarling at her as she ran past.

Coming out onto the sidewalk again, she heard the officer call after her. She had no choice but to run across the street. The tires of a beat-up van screeched to a stop, just barely missing her. The driver threw his head out the window, his mouth opening in crude obscenities. She ignored him and made a leap to jump onto the other side of the street. Instead her shoe hit the edge and slipped. Her foot twisted to the side and a bolt of pain shot up her leg. Landing on her knees and hands, she brushed the gravel off of the fresh cuts burning her skin and continued.

Her eyes darted wildly from one street sign to the next. Zim's house was closer than hers. She knew he would not mind her hiding away there for a while. For all she knew, he was still at Skool. Little did she know, he was busy looking for her.

I have to lose this cop first, though, she thought.

She zigzagged through backyards, crossed streets, zipped through alleyways, and even ran between lanes of traffic when necessary. He was on her trail for most of it but eventually, as she rounded the corner of an ice cream shop, she scooted into a crowd of people and stopped, struggling to catch her breath. Clutching her side stitch, she peered out from the safety of a boy who had an oversized backpack hanging off his shoulders.

Officer Lucas was nowhere in sight.

Her lungs aching, she limped the rest of the way to Zim's house. Twisting her ankle really did a number on her, and it didn't help that she was forced to run on it for so long. Still, it was nice to be in the clear.

It felt even nicer to see Zim's house peek over the hilltop.

She walked past the gnomes lining the path leading up to his house. Even their unwavering gazes made her feel more at ease than running the streets in a desperate attempt to escape captivity. She knocked on the door, waiting.

Smiling, she said, "Hey, Gir."

The little green dog yodeled a greeting before launching himself onto her. She staggered back, nearly falling, and held onto him tightly.

After he finally calmed down, she asked, "Mind if I come in?" and stepped into Zim's house. She sought safety within the walls of the isolated base. Little did she know that she would find herself closer to the demise of her sanity.

**A/N**

**Oh, my gosh. I cannot WAIT for you to read the next chapter. It is the main climax of this story, I think. A lot will be explained and you will meet a somewhat new character lol. And as soon as you discover who it is, I know you will probably be somewhat scarred. Not scared, scarred. Hehe, I am so evil XD**

**Well, until then, my readers! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Yes! My favorite chapter is finally here! Enjoy, my readers, enjoy!**

* * *

Gir smiled warmly up at Gaz. He crawled up into her arms, hugging his paws around her neck. He had grown used to seeing her stop by Zim's house ever since the events of the first Wonderland encounter two years ago. She had grown used to the exuberant greeting she sustained each visit.

She stepped over to the window, slipping a finger beneath the curtains, and raised it slightly to peek out just as the wail of sirens approached. The police car sped by Zim's house, lights flashing. With a quick glimpse, she could see Officer Lucas in the driver's seat.

Gir stared in awe. "Look at the lights," he sang.

"Those aren't good lights, Gir," Gaz replied, setting him down on the ground. "If you see those lights stop at this house or anywhere near it, tell me immediately, okay?"

He frowned. "Are bad people after you?" he whimpered.

She stepped around him and made her way into the kitchen. "Something like that." She glanced at the table for any sign of evidence of Zim's presence. It was completely bare, save for Gir's toys and cupcakes scattered across. "Has Zim come home yet?" she asked Gir who was sitting on his head on the couch.

His head squeaked as he shook it no.

"I need to find him," she muttered. "I can't go back to Skool or they'll put me back into the care of Miss Reed. I can't be seen walking around or else Officer Lucas will find me and bring me back to Skool." She looked back at Gir who waved out the window at strangers passing by. "And I definitely can't stay here." She grew frustrated as she realized her options truly were limited.

She went downstairs into the basement to search for something, anything to aid her. Besides weapons she found lying around—ones she knew not on how to operate— and some large flickering computer monitors, she found nothing.

Making her way down a long corridor, she could not help but feel that this place was familiar. Zim's house was nothing new, yet the hallway held something special, something different—something foreboding.

She could not quite place the feeling on anything, though. Gir called from the doorway and ran down to join her. Searching his face, she wondered if he sensed the ominous air too. He appeared oblivious, though, as they made their way through.

Something wet dripped onto her hand and trickled down. She glanced up at the ceiling. Black water was leaking from broken pipes sticking out. A trail stained her skin where the liquid had dripped down.

Odd, she thought, Zim usually keeps this base in mint condition.

As she and Gir made their way deeper into the long passageway, moss began to seep across the ceiling, floor, and walls. Slithering green, grey mold covered the floor. It pulsed and writhed, alive.

The air was cold. Her bones ached. She could see her breath. Each step she took crunched against the ground beneath. Rubbing her arms, she faced Gir.

"Gir, is it always this cold—?"

Her voice caught in her throat when she looked down at him. He was slowly changing. The green fur of his disguise was falling to the floor in heaps. He smiled up at her, oblivious. She scooped up a handful and realized that his fur was completely gone. Rotting, raw flesh now stood in its place, covering his body. Bones tore through. Veins pulsed. Blood dripped.

Black tattoos formed on his face, shoulders, and legs. His spine crackled as it arched painfully. He was much taller now, the top of his head grazing her hip, his skin chilled. A golden hoop hung from his ear.

"Gir," she breathed, stepping back.

"Not anymore, Alice," he said in a low, wistful voice. He stood on slender legs, tail whipping.

Human faces strained out of the wall. Cement dipped across the valleys of their sunken cheeks and smashed eyes that pushed back into the eye sockets, nothing but blackened fleshy knots. They seemed to follow her with soulless, mocking laughter frozen on their anguished faces. Hands stretched outwards, the fingers were broken, deformed. Gaz stood near one as she scanned over the form, thinking. One of the fingers twitched and caught hold of her hair. She pulled away, ripping her hair from its grasp. The statue-like being moved no more.

"You shouldn't have come here." Cheshire's voice made her jump.

"I was looking for Zim," she replied, staring ahead. "Is there not any place that I am safe from Wonderland?"

He did not answer. His eyes narrowed. "You knew," he said slowly, "all along…?"

She shuffled uneasily. "Knew what?"

His head lowered timidly. Darkness cascaded over his features. A flicker of light shot through his eyes. "Who my master was?"

A deafening roar penetrated the silence. Screams mingled with the angered snarl. The walls shook. Flakes of moss and mold tumbled to the floor. She covered her ears, facing Cheshire once more.

"He is awake," he stated. He glided past her.

The howl died down and all was silent once again.

"Wait!" she called. "Shouldn't we go the other way? You know, away from him?"

"There is no running," he moaned. "He'll always find you."

She watched his shadow fade into the darkness.

She glared at the hallway once more. Why did it seem so familiar? The idea that she had been here before was ludicrous. She had been to nearly every part of Zim's base but here. The sense of déjà vu prickled across the walls of her skull.

Her legs walked on their own, marching her to the very end. She was now in a small leeway. There she stood in the center of the room. It was circular with only one exit, and the doorway poured directly into the long, shadow-littered corridor she had just come from.

It all happened so fast. Pain overcame her head. Her legs crippled and she fell to the floor. Her eyes burned. Her blood ran thick, as though it was clotting within the veins of her temples. Her eyes wide, her head flew back as she stared up.

"The place from my nightmares," she choked out. "It was a warning! All along, my nightmares were warnings?" She stood, her legs twitching and trembling. "No, no that's not right," she said. "They're more than that."

Soft fur coiled around her arm. A shadow fell over her. She glanced back at Cheshire to find his tail curled around her arm. He stared back at her, emotionless. "If there is no running away," she growled lowly, "then take me to him—right now."

His hollow eyes grimaced. "You are sure?"

"I want to end this."

A sigh escaped his lips, but he complied. He spun away, his tail falling to the floor where it dragged. The bones rippling out of the flesh scraped the wooden floor. Besides their footsteps, all was silent.

Up ahead, a light shined dimly. Compared to the darkness they now stumbled through, it glowed like fire eating away at the walls. As they grew closer, though, she saw that it was not fire, but a door—a large door leading into a room. On the air rode a sharp, sickening odor. It was that of decaying corpses, rotting blood.

Why am I here? Gaz thought. Nightmares and dreams should exist only in the mind, yet with each passing day I find that my mind is my greatest enemy. I created this, all of this; the Monster, Cheshire's malnourished form, Tweedledum's death, Tweedledee's insanity. What of me then? Am I, too, mad?

Mad as a Hatter…

Cheshire stopped at the door. He waited for Gaz and stared up at her with pitying eyes. "There is no going back," he said with the slightest hint of shame hiding within his willowy voice.

With courage she thought to be scarce, she nodded and stepped into the entryway. "There never has been," she replied and walked in.

Her footsteps were hollow. The air was warm, damp. Throat tight, fists clenched, she ignored the heat flickering from the side of the room as she stared straight ahead. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a great furnace which contained the flashing, blazing flame throwing out its fiery whips that lashed at the air.

The room was large with a rounded ceiling hanging above. It rose up to a point where a chandelier dangled, the glass completely broken and the golden arms crippled.

She stopped, her heart racing, and peered up. Fists trembling, she could feel her body crumble within, the very fiber of her being peeling away. Tears scratched at her angry eyes as she glared up. She felt hatred, disappointment, and fear all at once as she looked at him.

"So it really was you," she spat, "all this time? _You_ were my nightmare."

He smiled. From his hands, fresh blood dripped. His green skin glowed in the fire's light. Behind his razor teeth, she could see organs and innards swelling from his mouth. Decaying bodies surrounded him. An incision ran along the stomach, back, or ribs of each victim. Metallic legs shot from his back and lifted him as he staggered to stand. He gripped the head of a body and pulled the corpse from the spider-like legs, chunks ripping from the torso. He stepped over to her, and the cold aura of his blue eyes narrowed down upon her.

"You knew all along, Alice," Zim hissed. "A part of you always knew."

"You're not him," she cried, turning away. "I don't care what you say, you're not him!" Broken, she thought. Everything feels so broken…

The Hatter bowed next to her, grabbing her hips. "But I am," he whispered. "I was him the entire time. From Tweedledum's murder to the one whispering in your ears at night, I was always there."

He towered over her. He was easily fifteen, twenty feet now. His shadow consumed her body as he stood close to her. He gathered her face within his claws and forced her to look up. Hot tears soaked her cheeks. She shook her head.

"A part of me wanted to believe that I was wrong," she sobbed quietly, "but you're right. I did know it was you. All along, I knew you were the cause of all of my nightmares."

He stroked her gently. "Hush, my love," he soothed. His mouth brushed against hers where his breath caressed her skin. "It's all over now. I'm here. And I always will be…" He brought his lips to hers, and kissed her.

She felt distant, missing. Fog clouded her mind. She was slowly losing herself. His desires consumed her mind and tainted her thoughts to make her believe she wanted this just as much as he did. He held her close, drinking her taste. His hands groped up and down her body, causing her to feel violated yet comforted.

Then her eyes widened and she tried to push him away. What is wrong with me? her mind screamed. This isn't me. What has he done to me? It's like I'm in a trance. I-I can't control myself.

He growled, digging his claws into her back as he drew her closer. She strangled the groan of pain deep within her throat, desperate to get away from him. She wriggled out of his grip, staggering back.

"What did you do to me?" she breathed.

"I made you want the same as I do," he taunted. "Don't you recall all of those times you were close to Zim and felt relief in his touch, yet you always wanted to get away from him? That is because you knew it was me you wanted. It was my touch you craved. He was merely a substitute until you came to be with me." He stumbled closer, the metallic cords shooting from his PAK groaning with each step. "But then again, we are one in the same, Zim and I. He is part of me just as I am part of him. Your mind birthed me from his very image. And you will desire my love just as you will his!"

"I don't love you!" she screamed. "Not you."

His head nodded up and down. "Yes, you do. Why do you think you ran to me for comfort each time you had a nightmare? You needed me, Alice, and you still do."

"No," she snapped. "It was Zim; he was the one I went to every time I had those dreams. I need Zim. I love _him_."

His eyes narrowed. "I am Zim."

"No, you're a monster. You're—"

"I am Zim!" His voice came out as a growl that echoed.

He crawled towards her, cornering her. Her back hit the wall and she turned away. His eyes downcast, he cradled her face tenderly. "And the sooner you realize this," he whispered, "the sooner the pain will end."

* * *

**Back on Earth…**

He kicked the door open, rushing inside. Zim panted and made his way up the stairs to Gaz's room. They had finally made it to the Membrane household, after much debate from Dib who wanted the alien nowhere near his house. Against his will more so than not, Dib reluctantly led the way home. The two were silent the entire time.

His hands pushed through the scattered papers suffocating her desk. The chair was thrown to the ground. The sheets on her bed fell to the side as his claws tore through. Lightning flashed, illuminating the sky. He jumped, startled, and realized just how nervous he was. It had been mere hours since he and Gaz had seen each other, yet it felt like eternity. Slowly, he could feel time tearing them apart, separating them. Gaz reached, hands outstretched, waiting for him to come. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there, reaching. Ashy smoke clouded his head and surrounded the frame of her body. Slowly he found that her figure, the very features of her face were fading from his mind.

"Just hold on, Gaz," he said, eyes frantically searching. "Please. I'm coming."

A photo on her nightstand fell. Glass shattered, sending fragments everywhere. He peered across at the fallen memory and slowly gathered it within his hands. It was a picture of her and her mother. He tenderly stroked the lips, the mouth of her, wishing she was here instead of merely a reminiscence in a picture.

"So that's what you look like," he sputtered. His finger traced the arch of her jaw. "I nearly forgot." His shoulders shuttered. "I need you to be okay."

He faced the window as jagged light cut across the sky. The storm came without warning. It gave no time for preparation. No mercy. Its winds lashed against the trees, tossing their flimsy branches. The cold, bitter rain pelted the sleek roads, wave after wave. He was left to delve into the center of it all.

"Give me a sign," his voice echoed, nothing more than a whisper in the storm. "I don't know where to find you."

The clouds burst, the sky lighting up. In a split second, he saw the glow of a reflection blaze in the window. He swiveled around, bowing to the ground. His hands flew across the floor, searching beneath the bed. Withdrawing a small machine, his eyes widened in horror. He lurched back, dropping it to the floor.

"No, no, no!" he cried. "It can't be!"

Dib was just about to open the door when Zim tore out of the room, nearly knocking him to the ground. Dib faltered back, his arms flailing, but Zim's hand shot out and gripped his shirt.

Eyes narrowed in dangerous slits, teeth clenched, he hissed, "Do you know what this is?"

"Zim, what are you—?"

He shoved the machine in his face. "Do you know what this is?" he demanded.

"No, I don't," Dib said. "Calm down."

"It's the machine I made to send Gaz to Wonderland two years ago. This is my invention!" He dropped Dib, pushing past him. Dib watched as he pounded down the stairs.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" he called, chasing after him.

Zim and Gaz had never told Dib of their travels to Wonderland. The machine, the adventure, he knew nothing of them. Still Zim spat, "Don't you get it? It's my fault she's in Wonderland again. She tried to get me to believe her. She tried to tell me it was more than nightmares, but I wouldn't listen! Now—now she could be anywhere!"

"Slow down, Zim," Dib demanded. "Start from the beginning. What happened?"

"There is no time to explain," he snapped, shoving the machine into his pocket. His head spun at the realization. "All along, it was me. I was the cause of her nightmares…"

His boots thumping, he ripped the door open and stepped out into the hissing rain. It burned his skin, smoke rising up, yet he did not notice. "I know what happened," he breathed. "It was all my fault. All of it. But where are you now, Gaz?" He ran to the road, standing at the center. Head strained upward, he shrieked, "Where are you now?"

The streets were empty. The town was dead. No one was there to see him. He fell to his knees, hands clutching his head as his mouth opened in a heart wrenching scream. Hands enveloped his shoulders. His head shot up, eyes wide. "Gaz?" he cried, eyes blurry from the tears and rain. But as his vision cleared, he realized it was Dib.

"You're not going to be any help to her if you're dead, Zim!" he shouted, face dripping. In his hands, he grasped an umbrella which he held over the burning Irken.

Zim growled.

Hands flat against his chest, he shoved Dib backwards. "You still don't get it," he exclaimed. "The machine was sitting under her bed all this time, and that's the whole thing that started this—time. As time passed, the fluids within the machine deteriorated and formed a new substances. She must have accidentally jabbed herself on the needle, but this time it didn't send her to Wonderland—it sent her to her nightmares." He gazed out at the storm, face twisted in guilt, agony. "This is all my fault," his hoarse voice cried out. "I should have believed her."

Eyes closed, he whispered, "I should have believed her."

* * *

**A/N**

**Dang! So in case you didn't figure it out, it's Zim as he was in the episode of Invader Zim, Dark Harvest! Geez, that alone is enough to scar you. If you have not seen that episode, watch it. Otherwise you won't get it. Heck, I looked up pictures from the episode on Google Images, and that was enough for me O.o**

**I just loved how in one world, Zim is her nightmare and terrorizing her while in the other, he is desperately trying to save for…from himself. Sweet, yet twisted all at once. **

**I felt so bad for Zim at the end when he discovered it was his invention that sent her to Nightmare Wonderland. Who wants to give him a hug? XD**

**Also, whenever The Hatter kissed her and she did not fight, I hope you caught on to the fact that he basically brainwashed her into thinking that she wanted to kiss him back. **

**Well, chapter 21 shall be up shortly!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

***yawns* I'm tired. Last night was the first night I had decent sleep. The other night, I was awake from 2 a.m. till 7, and the nights before that I lost about four hours each night :l. It's a miracle that I am still even able to write. So, keeping that in mind, if you see any mistakes, sorry, I am just so out of it. **

Gaz pulled away from The Monster and left the corner in which he had trapped her. His eyes followed closely, mere pale slits, as she wandered over to the fireplace. Her arms folded contemplatively across her chest, she fell into a daze while watching the flames flicker.

"Of all the people and creatures I have met here, they all played a part in the last Wonderland I visited," she sighed. "The mangy cat is Cheshire. The insane one who lost his brother is Tweedledee. I'm sure you're familiar with his twin, Tweedledum," she spat accusingly. He simply leered down at her and nodded. "The Red Queen was here at the very beginning. I haven't seen the White Queen yet, but I must admit, I am not looking forward to that reunion. There's no telling what this twisted realm did to her." She ran a hand down the spider legs stabbing the floor. "So who are you? _What_ are you? You look exactly like Zim, except you're bigger. He was the Hatter. Are you?"

He tilted his head.

"In your mind, you chose who you see me as," he said. His voice was deep, smooth, yet rigid and cold. "If I am The Hatter in your eyes, so be it."

"I refuse to refer to you as Zim," she replied, minding her distance from the creature. "So I suppose you are The Hatter. You are not Zim, no matter what you try to tell me."

He crossed the room over to her. As he moved, the light trickling from the chandelier above glistened across the spattered blood marking his clothes. "Be it as it may, I still exist. You are here right now, Alice, having this conversation with me." His eyes darted to the corner behind her, and he nodded. "Those bodies resting in a decaying heap are real, too. They all had lives once. Memories of their time spent on this world still linger in the air. If you listen closely, you can still hear."

Whether trying to or not, she listened to the room as it fell silent. Voices, whispers—falling. Agonized screams pierced the silence. The horror spread across her face as did the smile across his. She could take no more, and closed her eyes.

"You're not going to get into my head," she replied in a hoarse whisper. "Maybe before, but not now."

"It scares you to think that death happened in this very room, doesn't it? You cannot accept that there is a way of happenings that occur in life."

"I acknowledge the fact that bad things happen." She shook her head. "That does not mean that I justify evil."

"Murder? You think it to be evil? Why, Alice," he purred, clutching her shoulders from behind and leaning his mouth down to her neck, "that is just a way of life—my life."

"You're life is twisted," she said. Her back against his chest, she watched as sturdy arms enveloped her body, twisting her around. Facing her towards him, he gripped the back of her neck and pressed her ear firmly against his front.

"Tell me what you hear," he stated.

She listened and slowly her eyes shut. "Nothing." She sighed. "Nothing at all. Not even a heartbeat."

"That is because I am not human," he groaned. "You and I, we are different, but we can become one."

"I will never be like you," she retorted, shoving away from him."Just tell me this: where is this headed?"

"Pardon?"

"My visits to Wonderland are becoming more frequent," she said, increasing the distance between them. "Each time I come, I stay longer. At first, it was only nightmares that lasted a few minutes. Now I find myself trapped here for hours. It won't be long before I am stuck here permanently. So what I want to know," her eyes glared up at him grudgingly, "is where will all of this go?"

The metallic legs clicked as they carried him over. He peered down at her, a smirk on his lips and a sneer in his eyes. "Where do you want it to go?" he wondered.

"Stop messing with me," she snapped. "You know if I had my choice, I would be as far away from you as possible. I wouldn't have even come here."

He growled. "Then I suppose you will be quite upset when I tell you _you are not leaving_."

She stepped away, taken aback. This did not stop her from arguing. "No way am I staying here," she replied.

"You may not have a choice," a voice said from behind.

Cheshire entered the room on silent paws and took a seat next to his master. His tail twitched against the wooden floor and moved along to the movement of the fire burning softly beneath the mantle. "The choice may not rest in your hands, Alice," he said once again. He peered up at The Hatter. "Soon, your fate will be up to him."

Instinctively, her heart skipped a beat upon hearing the news. Still, she spat, "If you're trying to scare me—"

"I assure you, I speak the truth, my dear," Cheshire replied solemnly. "I only wish I did not. Recall the dark place I stained your mind with foreboding horror. It is coming. On silent wings, it approaches and nears you. Should you find yourself trapped within those binding bars, you will become stuck in this realm and be forced to submit to the mercy of my master." He gazed up thoughtfully at The Hatter. The Hatter placed his claws around Cheshire's head, nails softly burrowing into his temples. "And his mercy is not known to be light." He purred, rubbing against him. Yet even with the abrupt display of affection, he pulled away the first chance he got.

"How can you serve such a beast?" Gaz questioned, a hint of disgust and pity dropping from her tongue.

"I have no choice," the scruffy creature replied. "I was born into servitude. To obey one and one only was my life's destiny. You see these marks along my wrists?" A paw dangled in the air. Black tattoos curved along his arm. "They bind like chains to his whim. And sadly, I am not the only slave."

She followed his gaze to the door where The Hatter called and in marched a shadow. Head low, fingers twitching fretfully, Tweedledee entered the room carrying the ventriloquist's dummy. His watery eyes darted nervously from the alien to Alice where they remained in a frozen gaze.

"Tweedledee…" Gaz sighed.

Cheshire groaned desperately. "Oh, Alice, this goes on far more than you could ever understand. We have no choice in what we do. Tweedledee was not always under his control. He had the fortune of avoiding my master, that is, up until recently. Instead of killing him back at the Skool, he took him in as a slave, just as I am. Now we must do as he says. Should he command me to kill you this moment, I would have no choice but to obey."

"Fear not, though, love," The Hatter spoke up. "I would do nothing of the sort. You're needed for much more than that. If you were to die right now, why, you would not be able to serve your purpose and everything I have put you through would have been for nothing."

"And what purpose is that?" she demanded.

His eyes narrowed. His lips curled back in a leering smirk. "To become my bride, of course."

"What?" she breathed. She directed her eyes over to his servants. "Cheshire, did you know of this?"

His eyes downcast, he replied, "Forgive me, Alice. Truly I had wished to aid you, to warn you."

The Hatter peered down angrily. Gaz gasped as he bent over, clutching Cheshire cruelly by the throat. His claws dug into the peeling flesh on his neck. Cheshire uttered a pained choke deep within his throat. Tweedledee huddled away in a lone corner where he watched the scene unfold in terror.

"You warned her?" the Irken hissed.

Squirming in his grasp, Cheshire wheezed, "From the beginning of time, you knew of my conflicting feelings to the plan you had formed for the young girl. I wish to see nothing become of her. Yes, master, I did warn her, but I did not speak of your plans to make her your bride. If I had, why was it that she was so startled to hear of the news?"

Gaz screamed. She could not take it. She lost control. From the blazing fire, she pulled a poker that hissed from the heat pouring off the tip. Diving towards The Hatter, she dug it into his side as she screamed, "Let him go!"

His scream came out a deafening roar. Instantly, he dropped the animal, clutching his side. When he removed his hand, the flesh peeled away from the wound and stuck to his glove. Growling, he faced Gaz, eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Alice," Cheshire warned, "run!"

The Hatter, metallic legs flying, lunged for her. She jumped out of the way and pushed the tall doors open, escaping. Tweedledee stood to follow, calling after her, but The Hatter quickly threw him to the ground, pressing the daggered tip of the spider legs to his throat.

"You're staying here." Then he turned. "Bring her back to me," The Hatter ordered Cheshire, "no matter what it takes."

Cheshire grimaced but soon, his eyes hardened with a blood red tint and fogged over. "Yes, master."

Gaz jerked her head around to search behind and found that Cheshire was quickly catching up. His bony paws hammered the floor and he took an arching leap. Her back slammed against the floor where he pinned her down. His claws crawled out and stabbed into her shoulders. She wrapped her hands around his wrists, straining to push him away and cease the pain. A mindless grin curled across his lips. Blood lay dripped across his bared fangs.

Tail flicking madly, he laughed. "Do forgive the intrusion, Alice," he purred. "What the master wants, he gets."

He cackled as she continued to struggle out of his grip but soon, his smile faded. Eyes peering fearfully down the hall, he backed off of her and took off running, retreating back to the room. Gaz noticed a bright light shining and knew that she was leaving Wonderland. She took no chances, though, and ran out of the corridor.

Since it was Zim's base, she knew the way back to the entrance. Her hands clutched the dented doorknob and tugged the door open. Wonderland faded completely, yet when she stepped out, she expected to see the front yard with the gnomes guarding the trail, everything back to the way it was. She did see that, but that was not all she saw.

Stopping where she was, she stared in horror at the crowd of people surrounding the house. In the crowd was numerous officers, scientists, Miss Reed, Officer Lucas, and standing at the very front was her father.

**A/N**

**Poor Gaz. Heck, poor Cheshire and Tweedledee, too. Slaves to The Hatter? -.- But yeah, when Cheshire said that they have to obey everything The Hatter tells them to do, he means it. No matter what it is, he is in complete control. That is why he used Cheshire basically to lure Gaz through Wonderland so that she would eventually fall into The Hatter's trap. However, he did not know that Cheshire was giving her small warnings each time he visited her. I just love Cheshire, even if he is a mangy dog/cat/thing XD**

**Chapter 22 shall be up shortly.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Now to see just what happens after Gaz's father becomes involved in all of this.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Zim walked down the empty streets, the machine tucked within the safety of his pocket, out of sight. The weary grimace frozen on his face reflected his inner fatigue. He had long left Dib at the Membrane manor, deciding it best for the two to divide the work of the search and split up.

The storm had long passed and the only evidence of its presence was sopping sidewalks and the thin sheet of clouds hovering over the peeking sun. Cars seldom drove down the lonely road on which he walked. Every so often, though, out of the corner of his eye, he could see the puzzled expressions of the drivers who watched the Irken shuffle slowly down the street. Skool was still in session, but would be letting out very shortly. Shouldn't he still be in class? they wondered.

Yes. Yes he should have.

Up ahead, an elderly couple sat waiting on a bench at the bus stop. As he walked closer, he could see the storm's aftermath soaking into the bottom of their pants from the damp wood, yet they were either unaware or simply did not care. He scowled, hardly wishing to deal with humans. He planned to cross the street in an attempt to avoid them. But he stopped in his tracks, and shrieked in pain.

Doubling to the ground, he clutched his side with a desperate strain and peeled back his shirt. A circular raw wound burned brightly against his green skin. The elderly couple stared precariously at the odd teenager and shifted with unease when he stood.

"What on Irk?" he muttered. He drew a finger across the burn as if not quite sure it existed or not, and winced when a sharp sting scorched his side. He jerked back from the throbbing pain and in the erratic movement, the machine tumbled out of his pocket and clattered to the ground. His hand darted out as he snatched it up, glaring at the couple who remained staring. Their gaze quickly averting, they stood and left their post at the bus stop.

"I've got to find Gaz," he said aloud. His pace quickened to a jog before he broke out running. His heavy boots beat the sidewalk with each step. At the rapid speed, the wig perched atop his head nearly flew off, but he pinned it down to his head with one hand just in time and continued.

He smiled as a thought popped into his head. "Gir has a tracking device," he remembered. "If I can get a sample of Gaz's DNA, I can submit it into Gir's main processing hard drive and he can pinpoint her exact location! I couldn't have thought of this earlier," he snarled, scolding himself.

The tip of his base poked into the sky, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. He gasped, stopping. It was then that he saw the crowd gathered around his home. Numerous cars littered the road, even the sidewalk. From his standing point, he could make out the scientists in their white lab coats and a handful of the faculty members from the Skool.

Have they found out my secret? Zim wondered. Oh, no. Gir!

He pushed through the crowd, timidly eyeing each person as he passed through. He expected their mocking eyes to be downcast, focused on him. Their heads remained tilted up, each of them waiting. He was not prepared to see just who they were staring at. It was certainly not him. Making his way to the lawn, he stopped, eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed, mouth hanging.

Gaz, with Miss Reed, a police officer, and her father standing circled round her. All at once, they attacked her with questions while she remained at the center, uncertain as to what to do.

"What is the meaning of this?" he screamed above the whispered accusations.

Gaz spun around, and her smile which came at the sight of the alien disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived when she realized how vulnerable he was—how vulnerable they both were. "Zim!" she cried. Officer Lucas grabbed hold of her arms, holding her in place.

Zim growled, marching over and glaring up. "How dare you touch her that way." Metal legs crawled out of his PAK and hung dangerously in the air, ready to attack. "Release her this once!"

Shuttering, she recalled the image of The Hatter. "Please, Zim, don't," she pleaded.

"But—!"

She wriggled out of the officer's grip and wrapped her arms tightly around Zim. Zim pulled her away protectively as he eyed the officer.

"I want to speak with her _alone_," he hissed.

The officer nodded grudgingly after debating with her father. "Five minutes," Officer Lucas stated.

"They're going to take me away, Zim," Gaz said in a shaky voice. "They're going to take me to a hospital, maybe even a mental hospital!"

"Gaz, it's okay," he shushed. "I won't let them take you away."

"You don't understand," she breathed. "They don't see what's really going on. All they see is a girl running around with blood on her. I-I have Miss Reed talking about the odd mental state I've been in and Officer Lucas thinks I've possibly murdered someone!"

"What about your dad? What does he say about all of this?"

She peered back at her father, shrugging. "He hasn't really said much, at least, not to me. He's been talking with everyone else but me. Every time I try to explain myself, he just ignores me."

Zim frowned and tugged at her arm as he led her further away. "I'm going to take you away from here, okay?" he said lowly so that only she could hear. "We'll go away for a while. We'll run away. I don't care. Whatever it takes, I will not let them take you away. We just have to manage to get Gir out of the base. If we could get the Voot Cruiser out also, that would be even better—"

"No."

He gazed down at her, no longer talking. "What?"

"No," she stated, staring fearfully up at him. "I can't go with you, Zim."

"But, but Gaz…?" His hands slipped from her shoulders. "I can get you out of here. I can protect you. Come on, you know I'm on your side."

"And that's exactly why I can't let you," she said, uncertain if she could go through with her own logic or not . "You were always the only one there for me. I can't risk losing you. If we try to run away, you know we'll get caught. Then what will happen? They'll be on the lookout for us constantly, and if they get the slightest chance to catch up to you, especially you, that won't be good." She gathered up his hands which dangled limply at his sides. "If they find out what you really are, we'll both be subjects of observations and tests. I can handle a few mental tests, but I can't handle losing you." She held him tightly as she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. "Please," she whispered, "I've lost everything—my family, their trust, my freedom, maybe even my sanity. Don't let me lose you too."

"Times up." Officer Lucas stood behind the pair, arms folded. "It's time to go, Gaz."

"We'll see each other again, don't worry," Gaz nodded. "I'll make sure of that."

Zim gripped her hands, unable to let her go. In a startling realization, he whispered, "I love you."

Eyes wide, she was taken aback by the tender words. She did not know how to reply, and she did not have time as her father grabbed her hand and led her away. She remained staring at Zim all the while, until she arrived at a large white van. The hatch on the back swooped open and she stepped in. A window with bars resting across was her only sight to the outside world. Her fingers curled resentfully around the cold metal.

Zim stood at the end of the sidewalk, watching. His eyes, dead, focused on the girl seated in the back of the van.

"I love you, too, Zim," she uttered, tears welling in her eyes.

In the passenger seat, her father latched the seat belt across his lap and faced the driver.

"To the hospital," he directed.

**A/N**

**Quick note: at the beginning when Zim has that wound appear on his side—that was from Gaz. Recall in Wonderland she stabbed The Hater with a hot poker. It also hurt Zim because like The Hatter said, they are one in the same. That will be explained further down the plot of the story.**

**Chapter 23 shall be up shortly. Until then, happy reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 23. I am not sure yet, but I may not be able to update for the next few days. I'll try my best, though. **

**Thanks and Enjoy.**

The ride to the hospital was a ruthless journey filled with much silence and contemplation, both on Gaz and her father's part. The pallid, colorless van picked up every bump, every crack, and every pebble in the road. In the passenger seat, Professor Membrane remained quiet during the trip's passage of time. From behind his goggles, he peered down at the floor, thinking,

Gaz was no different.

The back of the vehicle had no seats. It was only a cushioned white box with benches on the sides, no seatbelts. A hatch-like door was the only escape. On the door stood a small window with thick metal bars cascading down, killing any idea of freedom or flight. Gaz stared out this ironic window. What's the sense of having a window, she asked herself, if you cannot even claim the freedom waiting just on the other side?

The journey to the hospital was long, but not long enough to please her likings. With each bump they hit, her neck jerked violently, throwing her head against the wall that separated her from her father. Every time they slowed to stop at a stoplight, she was convinced the driver had forgotten he had brakes until the very last second for he broke to a quick stop, just in time to avoid the center of the intersection. Yet even past all of these discomforts, she wanted to stay within the safety of the van. So far, she had not gone to Wonderland since the departure from Zim's base. Here, she was able to think, to rest for it had been so long since she had been able to sit or lie down even for a few moments.

The vehicle slowed to a stop. The driver hopped out and drove a key into the hole of the large lock dangling down. He pried the doors open and the light of the sun, though it was scarce because of the departure of a fresh storm, pounced and attacked Gaz, burning her eyes.

The driver offered a hand to help her step out of the van, but it was ignored. They were treating her like a child. A mindless, ignorant child with issues. She did not like it one bit. She was not helpless. She was not weak. And she certainly was not crazy—unless my mind cannot even accept that, she thought grimly.

Professor Membrane did not speak as they walked into the waiting room of the hospital. She was signed in after receiving many controversial stares because of the blood on her clothes, and was delivered shortly after to a small room where she waited. The nurse came in, then the doctor. Gaz, Professor Membrane, the nurse, and the doctor squeezed into the cramped room. It was full, yet everything was empty.

The nurse took her weight, measured her height, and asked what her birth date was. After the small questions were over with and through, the doctor took over. He questioned her sleeping, eating, and daily patterns. He asked how things were at home. Just like she had told Miss Reed, she said everything was absolutely fine. She had lost her mother when she was a child, but that was the only tragedy ever to strike the Membrane household.

Her father said nothing.

Eventually, the existence of her recent nightmares came to light. The doctor asked many questions about those—when they started, did she suffer from nightmares frequently, and more importantly, what happened in the dreams? The last question, she refused to answer.

After some indistinct mumbling between the nurse and her dad, the doctor told Gaz, "I'm going to talk to your father out in the hallway for a second. Why don't you make yourself comfortable until we return?"

The door slammed shut. The examination left her with more questions, more stress, and no shoes—she had to take them off for her weight check. On bare feet, she crossed the icy tiles over to the door where she pushed her ear against the hollow wood. On the other side, she could hear the sound of her dad talking with the doctor, _agreeing_ with him.

Her head ached as she slumped over to retrieve her shoes. It felt like there were gallons of water trapped in her skull and as she bent over, it all flooded to the crown of her head. She did not bother to take a seat on the examination table, but simply sat on the floor. As she pulled a shoe over one foot, she did not budge as the room around her began to change. The light died, the walls grew covered with rust dripping down the peeling wallpaper, and the examination table groaned as the body of the structure began to fall apart. The legs bent and crippled before her eyes, as though someone was taking a hammer to it without her seeing them. The large window covering the wall parallel to the door showed the thick fog gathered at the glass. The curtain draped to the side was now tattered, shredded with gaping holes.

She flattened her hands against the wall to stand, but her fingers dug into something warm, wet. She pulled away from the corpse resting against the corner of the counter and the wall. The mouth was open in a yowling wail. The only parts left of its arms or legs were up until the knees and elbows. Below that, the rest had been cut off. A knife rested inside its gaping mouth.

Behind her, the door opened. She spun around in time to see Cheshire walk in silently. Upon seeing the creature, she slid the knife out of the mouth of the carcass and jabbed it his way. Cheshire peered thoughtfully down at the jagged blade with glowing yellow eyes.

"Are you yourself?" she demanded.

Placing a paw on the knife, he shoved it to the ground where it clattered with a thud. "I could not help myself, Alice. The Hatter controls my actions. When he ordered me to retrieve you at any cost, I had no power." He bowed his head. "Forgive me."

"Is he here? Is The Hatter in the hospital?" She glared fearfully over his shoulder.

"No, he is not, but I am not alone."

Tweedledee stepped into the room. His hands picked at his clothing nervously. She noticed his arms were bare, no longer housing the large wooden dummy.

"Tweedledum?" she asked in question.

Tweedledee shook his head solemnly.

"The Hatter took him away from him," Cheshire said.

"He said that wasn't really my brother, and to stop living in a world of delusions. Then he threw him in the fire," Tweedledee whimpered. "But he was real! I could hear him screaming as he burned." His jaw trembled. "He burned…"

"We both paid steep prices to be here before you now," Cheshire explained. As he walked over to her, she noticed the limp of his leg.

"Have you always had that limp?" she hesitated in asking.

"Like I said, we both paid steep prices," he replied. He dragged his tongue across the fragile, burnt flesh. The bones beneath stuck out even further, all but falling out of his skin completely. He stifled a flinch. "However, that is not of importance. What is important is getting you out of this hospital."

"Where would I go? I can't run away from The Hatter forever."

"No, but you must avoid him at all costs for as long as possible, Alice." Tweedledee said. "If not, you'll become his slave, too."

"No," Cheshire shook his head, "it will be much worse for her. We have the luxury of occupying the title of slaves, but she will carry a burden much greater than that. She will become his bride. Come, Alice. We will hide in the shadows of Wonderland for as long as we can."

On soundless paws, he slithered out the door. Tweedledee followed, yet Gaz remained staring at the room in which she stood. Was there even a reason to run? Her visits to Wonderland were becoming more frequent. She could not run away from him for long. Help was certainly not on the way. Zim was to remain at home, as if nothing had happened. In her mind, she wanted to believe that he would keep his promise of refusing to interfere for the safety of the Irken, yet the frightened child within her wanted nothing more than for him to snatch her away from this twisted world and to forget everything that had happened.

"But believing that will happen will be my downfall," Gaz said before following Cheshire and Tweedledee.

It was cold. The corridors had narrow, confined walls with dried rust dripping down the faded white paint. The left wall was bare, save for the dead clock a couple feet ahead. The right wall was covered with doors stretching down the length of the hall. Most were locked. If not, they held nothing of great important—only broken furniture, rotting carcasses of decapitated animals, and surgical tools.

"Cheshire?" Gaz called. "I need to ask you something." After she gathered his attention, though it was still clearly distant and unfocused, she said, "When I first met The Hatter, there were hundreds of people surrounding him, all dead. Why were their incisions on the bodies? Everyone I looked at had one either on their back, stomach, or on their sides."

"If you truly want to know, Alice, I suppose I must tell you before you find out through experiencing it personally." He sighed. "The Hater feeds off of the organs of the humans. He cuts them open with those metallic legs, and then he feeds."

A knot in her stomach, she asked, "How did he become that way?" Facing Tweedledee, she lowered her voice. "I know Tweedledee went insane after losing his brother, but what of The Hatter? How did he become a monster?"

"After you left us, after you left Wonderland, our realm began to change. It died. The plants shriveled into the ground, starving thousands. The water became polluted. Wonderland turned into a nightmare. Through the transformation of this world, The Hatter, too, underwent…changes."

"He mutated," Gaz finished.

Cheshire nodded. "Losing you drove him mad. That is why he spent his days searching for you. Whenever you began to have those nightmares, it created a bridge between your world and ours, allowing him access to you, so long as you continued having the nightmares. At first, he wanted to hide the beast he had become from you. He did not want you to see what had become of him. But since the only way to continue seeing you were through the nightmares, he let his true appearance show."

"He wanted to scare me so that I continued having the dreams?"

Again, he nodded.

"But I don't understand," she sighed. " Zim said that he and I were really ourselves when we went to Wonderland. I wasn't really Alice, and he was not really The Mad Hatter. All of the other characters looked like people I knew in real life, but they really weren't. He only made them look that way so that I was comfortable. How is it that The Hatter is his own person while Zim still exists in my world?"

"I do not know of this Zim in which you speak," he admitted, "but I can say that when he came to our world, he left behind a fragment of himself, you could say. Was he at all different when he was in Wonderland?"

She shrugged. "He was a little more crazier, I guess. He said that everyone in Wonderland was a little bit mad, though."

"And he was right. But while he behaved differently in Wonderland, whether he intended to or not, this world took it upon itself to create The Mad Hatter, the very one we run from now. Zim still exists in your world, but the mad one, The Monster still roams in mine."

"Now The Hatter is evil?"

Cheshire frowned. "Yes, he is but in a way, no. He is not himself. But I suppose that is just wishful thinking. The madness drove him to feed off of the humans. That was two years ago that you left, Alice. One year ago, I stumbled into the pit of slavery." He laughed at the irony. "I was once free. I used to be sane. Being near him changed me, too. I did not always look like this. My skin was not raw. It did not peel. I did not ache. Through failures, I have received many punishments that involved fire and broken bones. He malformed my body into what it is today." He growled. "Let us speak of this no more."

Tweedledee stared at the hospital with wide, frightened eyes. He hid within Gaz's shadow, peering out timidly.

Cheshire's eyes darted from each door, scanning the names labeled across. His tail swooped and flicked irritably through the air, throwing up the dust gathered on the floor. Coughing, Gaz shoved her sleeve to her mouth and walked up to his pace.

"What are you looking for?" she croaked, her throat dry and scratchy.

He did not answer. Instead he took a seat before a door, staring up at the title. Gaz circled around and found that they had stopped in front of an operating room.

Her heart beat faster, and sweat gathered in the crease of her palms. Fearfully looking back at Cheshire, she asked, "Why were you looking for the operation room?"

"To see if my master will come or not," he said softly, and reached up to push the door open.

**A/N**

**In a way, I feel bad for The Hatter. I know he is technically evil because of all that he has done, but it is sad that he went insane from losing Alice.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 24 will be up shortly.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that. I have been very busy with a lot of junk. But, as promised, the story shall go on! **

**Enjoy!**

The heavy doors swooped along the floor. A trail of blood smeared across with it. There was a small window, a box peaking into the room, but it was cloudy, hazy. The moment Cheshire, Tweedledee, and Gaz stepped into the room, they knew The Hatter had been there recently.

Tweedledee fell into the grips of panic. Hands clenched, he scratched nervously at his arms and clothes. The whites of his knuckles blended perfectly with the pasty tone his face had acquired. With a shivering step, he cowered against the rear wall, eyes darting.

Cheshire, emotionless, approached the gruesome scene and took the time to examine the sight. He treaded lightly, a twitch in his tail, as if not fully realizing the calamity that had taken place mere moments before—or he was thoroughly familiar with the sense of carnage. Whatever the situation, he hid the feelings of oblivion or discernment too well.

Five examination tables were aligned in a perfect row crossing the room. On each of them, bodies were strapped down by their arms and legs. Their skin was burnt and hardened to the bones that jutted through the brittle flesh. Their arms and legs had been cut at the elbows and knees, just as it had been with the corpse in the room Gaz had been in when Cheshire and Tweedledee had arrived. Mouths agape in a pained grimace, Gaz noticed they had been ridden of their tongues. Blood trickled down the side of the lips onto the cold metal in which they lay on.

As she stepped closer, Gaz noticed there were incisions slicing across the stomachs of each corpse. Metal cords had been sown through their eyelids, holding the flaps of flesh together. Before, she had hoped that Cheshire was merely exaggerating the degree of The Hatter's insanity, but she found proof in his twisted tale as her eyes roamed down each ripple of the stitches snaking down their torsos.

"The Hatter has already come," Cheshire said with a sigh of relief and a hint of regret as he stared at the victims. "He has already cleaned this building of anyone once roaming. If I know him well, he should not return."

"This was all caused by him?" Gaz asked, staring with disgust at the bodies.

"He has done worse," Tweedledee revealed. "So much worse." He released his breath after finding his lungs burning from containing it within. "At least we are safe." He nodded, but shrieked and jumped away from a rat which scampered across the floor.

Cheshire stomped his paw down onto the rat's head, pressing him to the floor. "I said he should not come back. That does not mean he will not." The rat squirmed beneath his grip. He stared thoughtfully down at it. "If he hears of Alice's presence, he will come back and there will be further," he rolled his knuckles across the back of the rat's head, breaking its neck, "murder," he breathed. He dangled the lifeless animal before his eyes. Gaz turned away as he picked it apart and devoured it.

"Let's just get out of here," she groaned.

The hallway was much colder than when they had entered the operation room. Shivering, she clasped her hands around her arms.

"Cold?" Cheshire asked.

She nodded. "Was it this cold when we first came to the hospital?"

"You mean when you first came to the hospital," he corrected. "Tweedledee and I have been here a while. We were awaiting your arrival."

"And it was hard too," Tweedledee added. "The Hatter was mad enough that we had left to go find you. That's why he beat Cheshire and threw Tweedledum in the fire. But we managed to escape, and waited here for you."

Pitying her companions, she wondered, "How did you know I was coming?"

Cheshire grinned, his lips pulling back dangerously far. "We can sense it. Wonderland is…different when you come. You could claim with honesty that this twisted world senses your destined presence." He shook his head. "But to answer your question, no, it was not this cold. When death occurs, you could almost say that Wonderland attempts to preserve those lost."

"You mean, it knows when someone dies?" she questioned, confused.

His eyes suddenly became tired, his face frail. "We have already lost so many," he frowned. "We cannot afford to have the death rate rise due to The Hatter's feeding. So, in a way, yes. It does know when death is coming, and it can certainly tell afterwards. Like a child with its toy, Wonderland is eager to keep what rightfully belongs to it; that very possession being the lives of its inhabitants."

"You've lost me," Gaz admitted.

"It's all too puzzling to explain to a visitor not of this world," Cheshire insisted. "What is vital is that we get you somewhere safe. It will not be long before you leave us again, though. Your father already believes your mind is gone. It is only a matter of time before you are taken somewhere far worse than this hospital."

"You are talking about the asylum," Gaz realized, but then she cocked an eyebrow. "How did you know of my father?"

"While you cannot see us, we can see you," Cheshire explained. "We are always present with you—even The Hatter. There are times when we are able to make contact with you when you are not in Wonderland, but that is uncommon."

"Just like that time I was with Miss Reed and he was there," she recalled. "She couldn't see him. It's like I am the only one aware of his presence."

"You _are_ the only one aware," Tweedledee said. "No one else can see us, except for you."

"We must hurry," Cheshire interrupted. He rounded the corner and entered a large room, perhaps a cafeteria. Tables and chair had been thrown to the side where they lay forgotten. The room was especially dark, but the part that set it aside from all of the other rooms most was that the floor was made entirely of glass mirrors. Cheshire minded his footing as he said, "We shall do our best to lead you to safety, Alice, but we need your cooperation in return. Alice?"

Tweedledee and Cheshire turned to find Gaz gone. He scanned the room and through the murky darkness found that she was not too far away. He called for her, yet she did not reply. She remained where she stood, staring at the wall. They joined up with her and followed her line of vision to the writing scrawled across.

Cheshire sighed. "Oh, no…"

What ever happened to Rose Allen? was carved into the crumbling wall.

"U-um, Alice." Tweedledee tugged on her arm. "Let's get out of here."

"Who is Rose Allen?" she asked.

Both remained silent, exchanging wary glances with the floor. It was then that Cheshire realized just where they were. Eyes focused on the mirrors, he said, "We should be leaving,"

"Who is Rose Allen?" she demanded. Arms folded, she waited for an answer. When they said nothing, she could not help but feel that they were hiding something. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Perhaps we should tell her," Cheshire suggested, "but if we do, we must now. It is vital that we leave this room at once."

"No!" Tweedledee retorted. "She's got enough to worry about."

"And I will worry more if you do not tell me," Gaz stated. "Who is she?"

Cheshire groaned. He stood and raised a paw to the wall where he gently traced the name with a silvery claw. His eyes saddened as they fell deeper and deeper into the memories of the name. "She was The Hatter's first bride," he finally said.

"First bride?" Gaz wondered.

"When The Hatter went mad, he thought he would never find you again," Tweedledee explained. "So he got a substitute, a replacement until he found you, or at least, that is what he told himself." He stared wearily up at Gaz. "Now that I think about it, she did look a lot like you. Could have been your twin. She was identical! Her name was Rose Allen."

"But poor Rose could not live up to his expectations," Cheshire mumbled. His nails dug into the peeling wallpaper. "He wanted her to be everything you were, yet he failed to recognize that she would never be you. You cannot recreate someone—no matter how hard you try." He dragged his claws down and watched as the words curled and drifted to the floor. "I should know. I wanted nothing more than to have my true master return. That is not The Hatter I knew from the original Wonderland."

"But that Hatter is never coming back," Tweedledee reminded.

Cheshire gritted his teeth with an ugly scowl, growling threateningly. "One could say the same for your dear brother," he spat.

Tweedledee gasped, frowning, but soon his suffering was replaced with bitter resentment for the dog-like feline. Before past feelings clouded their common sense, Gaz shoved them away from one another.

"We have enough enemies to worry about as it is," she scolded. "I don't need you two at each other's throats, too."

Cheshire sneered but soon, his eyes darted behind her where they remained in a frozen warning. His back arched. His ears fell flat. "Speaking of enemies," he hummed.

Gaz turned and at the end of the room, where the darkness caked the walls and floor, she saw a form floating towards them. Only the blinding white fog pouring from the being could she see. Everything else remained in obscurity.

"W-Who is it?" Tweedledee whimpered.

"No," Gaz breathed. "It can't be!"

**A/N**

**Who do you think it is? **

**I guess you'll have to wait for chapter 25 ;).**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Oh, man! I love the ending of this! It is definitely a major twist! **

**Enjoy, my fellow readers, enjoy! **

Gaz knew what fear was. If you were to ask her when she felt the most frightened in her life, she would reply with the time of her mother's passing. A little girl lost without her mom, understandable. After that, she was usually the one to evoke fear in others. Ask anyone: Gaz Membrane was a girl to be feared. But now, as she stared across the room at the jerking corpse hanging in the air, looming dangerously close, she found that she was again experiencing that strange feeling known as fear.

Tweedledee, Cheshire, and Gaz stared at the being. It was a woman with long, black, matted hair strewn in tangled masses. Frantic, tormented sobs trembled out of her throat. She floated inches off the ground where her glowing white dress drifted, concealing the knotted, malformed limbs working as her legs which dragged on the floor. One arm hung loosely at her side where as the other had been broken and was now nothing more than a stump twitching at her shoulder. A hand, one meant to belong to a child, jerked uncontrollably on the end of the disfigured arm.

"It is a Banshee," Cheshire whispered, engrossed in the being.

"No," Gaz breathed, "it's not. It's The White Queen."

The White Queen let out a moan. Blood dripped down her throat where a slit ran from the jaw down to the collar bone. Each movement she made caused her head to fall back, nearly tearing from the neck completely. She groaned in pain but quickly returned and made her way across the large room.

"Tak," Gaz groaned.

"I expected to see her in here," Cheshire sighed.

"You knew?" Gaz accused.

"The mirrors on the floor," he nodded, "they are here for a reason. Humans cannot look her in the eyes, Alice. If you do, you, too, will turn into a banshee and roam these halls for all eternity. That is the purpose of the banshee. They endlessly wander, crying their sorrows concealed within the walls of their heart, waiting to find someone they can transfer this dreadful curse to. If they find a soul unfortunate enough to look into their eyes, the pain of the banshee transfers to the victim where they suffer endlessly. Normally, people avoid the place of the banshee. We should have no such luck. The mirrors—you must look at her only through the mirrors."

"W-We have to get out of here!" Tweedledee cried.

"No," Cheshire grabbed his arm and held him where he stood. "If we run, she will simply follow. Besides, it is said that banshees carry wisdom meant to aid the vanquisher, should we kill it. We dispose of her now."

This caused a reaction from the Queen. Strained, hoarse cries gurgled out of her mouth. As she approached, Gaz saw that her mouth was sealed shut. A beige, spongy layer poured over her lips. Each time she strained to speak, the film twitched and trembled loosely.

Tweedledee scurried behind Gaz where he hid in her shadow. Her heart beat madly and her palms moistened with sweat. Still, eyes downcast, she scanned the ground and found a wrench thrown in the corner. Cheshire grinned deliriously.

"Choose your weapon wisely," he warned, "for your life depends upon that choice alone." He snarled, leaping into the air. His claws dug into the banshee's throat. She crashed to the ground, her arms flailing wildly. The flap spread open on her throat and released a pained hiss. "Now, Alice!" Cheshire ordered.

Gaz, moving so that she was always staring at the floor, pulled the wrench back to strike the banshee down when the Queen wriggled out of Cheshire's grip.

"Alice!" he cried, but the banshee slashed her nails across his face, hurtling him to the ground.

The White Queen dragged herself across the floor using one hand. She drew a fist back and slammed it against the side of Gaz's head. Gaz stumbled back, head pounding. The Queen quickly snatched the wrench and swiped it against her knee, causing Gaz to fall to the floor. Scrambling atop her, the banshee dug her claws into her face, trying to force Gaz to look at her.

With nails scratching frantically at her eyes, Gaz snatched the wrench and smashed it against the side of her head. A screech of pain cried out. Rolling out from beneath her, Gaz stood on wobbly legs and prepared for another attack. She could see the veins on her eyes pumping blood. Her muscles clenched. It's just a ghost, she told herself. You can take her. But as she readied the assault, adrenaline pumping, she found that the Queen was gone.

"W-Where'd she go?" Tweedledee whispered.

"Listen for the suffering," Cheshire shushed.

Silent sobs filled the air and echoed through the empty corridors snaking around the room. It came from the door, the ceiling, the floor—Gaz was not sure where it came from. Limping, Gaz scooted passed Cheshire and Tweedledee, snatching a broken fragment of mirror off the floor, and left the room where she stood in the hall, waiting.

Tweedledee clutched a screwdriver he had found and quickly followed after, calling her name.

"Gaz!" Cheshire's whisper hissed. He peered uncertainly at the blood trickling down her knee where the banshee had struck her with the wrench. "Are you foolish enough to attempt to defeat such a creature on your own?"

"You're alone with everything you do," Gaz replied. She tilted the mirror back as she scanned the hallway behind her. "At Skool, the counselor tries to help. Around town, the police officer comes. Hospitals have nurses and doctors that tell your father you're completely insane." She laughed. "And mental hospitals probably won't be any different. But I guess we'll see soon enough, won't we?"

"You are not there yet, Alice," Cheshire reassured.

"It's only a matter of time," she countered. "Maybe I am insane and I just don't realize it, but they say that mad people do not question their sanity—they are just oblivious to it." She smiled as she glanced into the mirror shard and found the banshee floating in the corner, fingers clawing at the tears she wept. "So does that mean if I keep questioning it, I will stay safe from the threat of losing my mind?" The White Queen's head twisted her way and she howled, jumping from her perch in the corner. Hands outstretched, she rushed towards Alice. Alice simply smirked and stole the screwdriver from Tweedledee. She stabbed it into the Queen's throat and watched her fall to the floor, blood spurting out the vein. "Does it?" Gaz whispered.

Cheshire hopped over and held the ghost to the floor. It was not much of a struggle for her hands pried at the tool stuck in her neck. Alice, emotionless, knelt beside The White Queen and grabbed her face. Though the blood of the banshee dried instantly and burned her flesh, Gaz turned her face so that they were eye-to-eye.

The White Queen wheezed. The film covering her lips dissipated, allowing her to speak. Her tears remained frozen on her cheeks in small, rounded drops. "I hold the knowledge you seek," she gagged, blood sputtering out as her hoarse voice broke through. "The knowledge that will free you."

"Tell me," Gaz demanded.

"Death is freedom in disguise. It releases the victims of life and delivers a new world to them."

"What does that mean?"

The Queen said nothing. Gaz sighed and twisted the screwdriver still lodged deeply in her throat. Her legs kicked, her arms thrashed, and finally, she screamed.

"Very well," she choked out. "I will tell you." She struggled to breathe and once she was able, it was nothing but a short, scratchy wheeze. "The Hatter already holds you prisoner in this world and the next. Should you become his bride, you will remain here forever." She coughed, blood dripping down her chin. Her voice sounded clogged, watery. If Gaz was not careful, she would die before she was able to tell her. "However, if you manage to kill The Hatter, you will be free."

"How? How do I kill him?" Gaz asked

The Queen smiled, her head wilting back.

"Tell me how!"

She squinted, trying to regain focus. "Tell me, how would you kill the one you love?"

Gaz groaned, annoyed. "What are you talking about? I—" Her eyes widened and she frowned. "Y-You mean Zim?"

Tak nodded.

"You kill an Irken through their PAK; at least, that's what Zim told me." Then, she realized just what the Queen was telling her.

"Exactly."

Her head drooped and her hands fell from the screwdriver. Eyelids closed, a frown stretched across her lips. One final, desperate moan breathed out. Resting her lifeless corpse on the ground, Gaz sighed.

"How am I ever going to destroy his PAK?" she thought aloud.

"We will find a way," Cheshire replied.

Nodding at the banshee, Tweedledee asked, "What did she mean about The Hatter already holding you prisoner in this world and the next?"

Gaz shrugged. "I guess she was referring to the nightmares."

Suddenly, Tak opened her mouth in hysterical laughter.

Gaz jumped.

She thought she was already dead. She had not expected this. Still, she crawled over to the ghost's body as it jerked from the hysteria, and bent over, confused.

"Why are you—?"

She gasped, her life fading. With her last bit of strength, she panted, "Y-You think I simply refer t-to the nightmares?" Tak sneered. "The Hatter _has_ deluded you."

"What are you saying—?"

"You think you are still in the hospital, waiting for your father, don't you?" Tak snapped tauntingly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tak's smirk deepened. At this, Gaz grew angrier. "No. No, I know I am," Gaz retorted. "Whenever I entered Wonderland, I was waiting for the doctor and my dad to reach a decision."

"But they already reached a decision, Alice."

Her eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

Tak laughed at her uncertainty. "You have already been taken to the mental hospital." Her eyes danced as she screamed, "Alice, you have been there for a year!"

**A/N**

**Man! I bet you did not see **_**that**_** coming!**

**And now, wallow in the cliff hanger! Mwahaha! XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 26. It was very hard to capture the mood but hopefully, it worked out.**

**Enjoy! **

Gaz remained perched over The White Queen, struggling to speak. Her throat tightened and she found it hard to breathe. The hall suddenly felt tight, cramped. The walls closed in around her. She gripped Tak's dress and pulled her off the ground, eyes wide. "What are you saying?" she managed to choke out.

Whispers filled the air. Drifting through the air, they were nothing but undistinguishable words, reversed. All of the doors running up and down the hall creaked open with a low moan. Beings, figures floated out. They were the bodies and remains of those scattered about the hospital that Gaz had seen earlier. The bodies in the operation room, incisions running down their stomachs, even the one in which she pulled the knife from its throat, and others she had yet to see crawled through the doorways. Those without legs dragged their broken bodies across the floor. Skin of decayed, burnt flesh, it held nothing but memories of the trauma of their final moments alive. Black veins pulsed and covered their bodies. Clumps of hair fell in heaps from their heads. Their mouths were locked in a mocking smirk. They circled round Gaz, Cheshire, Tweedledee, and Tak, pointing their fingers in ridicule. They said foreign words Gaz could not understand.

As they chanted, Tak said, "You are in the mental hospital, Alice," poison dripping off each word. "You think you are still in the hospital? That was one year ago. You're in the asylum as we speak!"

"No," Gaz hissed, "you're lying." One of the beings grabbed hold of her arm to which she shoved them away, clinging to the wound left behind by their touch.

Tak laughed callously. "Am I? Then why don't you see for yourself?" The shard of glass Gaz had taken from the room with the mirror floor was resting on the ground where Gaz had dropped it. The Queen's bony fingers crawled across and snatched it from the ground, shoving it onto Alice's lap. "Look in the mirror," she instructed.

Gaz, with nothing left but glowering anger that made her heart pound, retrieved the mirror. She fought to force herself to look within, but found the urge to resist growing. Her chest ached and she realized that she was holding her breath. Slowly releasing a rugged huff, she peered into the glass.

If this was a trick Tak had planned to use against Gaz to drive her mad, she was pulling it off well. A little too well. Gaz gasped, holding the mirror at arm's length, desperately wanting to drop the shard to shatter the glass and shatter the possibility that this, indeed, was really happening.

There she was, a dull, white room surrounding her. Huddled in a lone corner, a girl with violet hair, dark eyes jerked and twitched, muffled screams escaping her mouth. The girl, it was her. It was Gaz. Her hair was matted, dirty. It stuck to her sweaty face as the struggle to break free continued. A straightjacket held her arms close to her chest. The black buckles holding her in flailed wildly with the continuation of the fight. She fell to her knees, mouth opening in a maddening scream.

"He's coming!" she screamed. "Please, you have to believe me! The darkness is coming, and he'll get me and bring me back there! He'll never let me go!" She threw herself violently at the door, back trembling as sobs racked her body. The door swung open and three doctors ran in. Upon the sight of seeing the men, she stepped back and crouched fearfully against the wall.

"No," she begged. "No, please."

Two of the doctors held her down while the other stuck a needle into her arm. All the while, she kicked and thrashed, screaming. After a few minutes, though, she fell silent. She slid to the floor, legs crumbling to the side. Her head slumped against the wall where she remained staring, lost. The men left the room warily, leaving her alone in the darkness that consumed the room once again as the door slid shut.

"No!" Gaz shrieked, throwing the mirror against the wall where it shattered. "No, that's not me! That's not me!"

Tweedledee grasped her arms comfortingly. By her trembling legs, Cheshire curled and glared fiercely at Tak. A growl rattled from his voice. "You are lying," he accused.

Tak cackled mindlessly and fell back. Her convulsing body writhed, her hair falling across her face. She stopped moving and the black tresses blew off her face. Nothing remained but a skeleton. At the same moment that Tak died, the bodies circled round Gaz froze, eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

"No!" Gaz wailed. "That can't be right!" Her fingers crawled up to her temples, digging in until she winced. She struggled to breathe. "I-I was in the hospital w-when I left. They were just nightmares. They were just…Oh, God." Backing away, she felt her stomach contract. She doubled over, retching. The putrid odor filled her nostrils. Her nausea deepened. Her throat stung and she coughed, trying to speak. "This isn't right," she uttered. Staring up, she pleaded, "Please, let this be wrong!" With nowhere to go, she spun around and ran away, rounding the corner.

"Alice!" Cheshire cried. He and Tweedledee chased after her.

As she ran through the hospital, the building began to change. It was no longer a regular hospital, but took on the appearance of an asylum. Rooms lined the walls with solid, thick doors guarding entry. Small windows with bars were the only way to see within. Tiles lay ripped from the floor of the hall. Shadows danced across the walls.

Eyes darting, she spotted an exit sign hanging from the ceiling. But when she rounded the corner and pushed on the door, it opened up into the very hallway she had just left. She staggered back in disbelief. She glared over her shoulder and found that at the end of the corridor she currently stood, a girl that looked identical to her looked back. When she raised her hand, resting in on the wall, as did the girl. She drew back, furthering the distance between her and the girl. The girl stepped back, too.

"Alice!" Tweedledee called.

Gaz refused to listen, and took off running down the corridor, this time, heading straight instead of opening the doors with the exit signs looming above. Stairs came into view and on the wall, a sign read Emergency Exit. With shaky legs, she climbed each step. She was panting, hyperventilating as she neared the top. She wanted to see the exit. She needed to. Yet it was no different as she found a wall of concrete sealed across at the very top of the stairs.

Gaz threw herself against the wall. Hands groping, her arms skidded up and down the tiles. "No," she whispered, her tone increasing. "No. No!" Tears streamed from her eyes. "I can't be…"

Cheshire finally caught up. He leapt over, standing on his hind legs. He pushed his paws against her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Alice," he breathed, "you need to listen to me. It's not real. This is all in your head."

Her eyes widened. "All in my…head…?" Slowly, her eyelids drooped. "I'm trapped," she moaned. "I really did go insane. It was all in my head…Always in my head."

"That's not true," Cheshire said. "You're safe. You're not in the mental hospital, okay? She was just trying to scare you."

Gaz said nothing. She slid to the floor and remained seated on the step, her back stinging as the concrete grinded against her spine. Dragging her shoes across the floor, they growled on impact with the broken plaster. Cheshire approached her cautiously. She slowly faced him. Her face was now emotionless. He could barely see his own reflection in her black, distant eyes. "No," she whispered. "It's true. I-I really am there." She stood, arms dangling at her sides. "How could I…?"

A zombie, she stepped down from the staircase and left Cheshire and Tweedledee to fade into the shadows. Her footsteps were hollow, silent, and lost in the echoing corridors. She walked off of the platform waiting at the bottom of the stars and rounded the corner, hands clinging to the wall.

"I'm...crazy…?" she asked aloud. "But…I thought…" She pulled away from the wall, staggering to keep her balance. "Did it really exist? Do any of them exist? Cheshire, Tweedledee, Zim; you're just…in my head?"

The ghosts and bodies once frozen slowly came to life. They floated mindlessly around her only this time, instead of the mocking laughter, they wept. Black tears soaked their ashy, parched skin. Their hands cupped their eyes in shame and concealed their misery.

Gaz walked into a room where little light existed. It leaked in from a hole in the wall, but died instantly. Two bathtubs, overturned, leaned on their sides, dried water gathered over the chipped porcelain. A little girl walked up to her with a time-worn teddy bear clutched loosely in her arms. She tugged on Gaz's sleeve.

Gaz smiled.

She hoisted the girl into the bathtub which was now sitting upright. Water filled the porcelain tub to the brim, dribbling over. The little girl laid back, the skirt and sleeves of her dress floating to the top. The teddy bear's brown fur darkened. Water soaked it to the core and caused it to swell. Gaz stroked a finger across the girl's cheek, and left the room.

She passed many of the wandering spirits as she made her way through the mental hospital. Flesh grew over their bones with each movement. Her limp body maneuvered through, occasionally bumping into one of the patients. She'd face them, stare, and then return to her path.

A sign labeled basement stood on the wall. Seeing it, she stalked down the stairs and landed on the platform. Broken mannequins stood at the bottom. Legs perched on their own, or torsos lay strew in the corner and leaned against the wall. She crouched to the floor, head resting against the banister. Reaching her hand out, she lowly said, "It's okay. I won't hurt you," and retrieved a baby doll forgotten on the floor. Licking her thumb, she dabbed away the dirt smudged over its face. The hardened eyelids peeled back, revealing amber, brown eyes. "Just like mine," Gaz hummed.

Cradling the doll tenderly, she continued down until she was at the beginning of another hall. It was much darker than the others and only eight doors waited this time. Peering into one of them, she saw a man crouched to the floor, scrawling numbers and letters with a marker. They were on the wall, even a few on the ceiling where she could see he had stood on the bed to reach. The center of the ceiling remained bare. He glanced back at her, staring.

She pulled away from the door and went to the next. It was empty except for a sheet covering something lying on the floor. Blood was spattered next to the body and the broken buckle of a straightjacket rested beside it. Nurses tended to the lumpy form beneath the wrap, but looked up when they saw Gaz stopped at the door.

She jogged down the hall, hiding the baby doll in the wrinkles of her dress. "It's okay," she shushed, pressing a hand to its mouth. She stroked the hair painted to its head and continued. The rubber coil of a hose for emergencies lay in a heap on the floor, streaming out of a box on the wall. She stepped over it, clutching the doll. "They're just here to help."

A utility closet was open with its door broken off the hinges. Long gloves dangled from metal racks and swayed as if hands were shoved within, moving. Red bins labeled with warnings held soiled clothes and in the one next to it, there were discarded vaccines.

At the very end of the hall, there was a door. It squeaked as she pried it open and groaned when she closed it. Stepping down the stairs, she walked past the furnaces and large boiler tanks. Heat hissed and seeped from the pipes. She leaned against the wall furthest from the door and slid to the ground.

The light flickered on and everything was normal. Her clothes were replaced with a white medical dress where as her hair was matted and clumped to the sides of her face. She stared at the floor as a shadow fell over her. The nurse knelt beside her. She had curly brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her green eyes danced as she saw the teenager, doll snuggled against her chest.

"There you are, Gaz!" she said. "We've been looking for you everywhere. How did you get out of your room?"

"Cheshire helped me," Gaz muttered shyly. "He's gone now, though. I miss him."

The nurse nodded. "Well, I'm sure he'll come back. Come on. Let's bring you back so you can get some sleep." She grabbed her hands and helped her up before leading the way up the basement stairs.

Patients wandered. Lost in the big building, doctors and attendants soon drew near to aid those mentally ill. As Gaz made her way through, she could feel the eyes of the patients focus on her. She passed the waiting room at the front where a large TV flickered on the wall. The people seated on the padded chairs watched her closely, awestricken, yet fearful of the sight of one of the asylum's very patients.

The nurse held her firm grip on Gaz's arm, not letting her out of sight. She opened the door to room 317. Everything was white; the wall, the floor, the ceiling, and the bed. The only thing standing out in the midst of the colorless room was her violet hair and the baby doll's brown eyes.

"Where did you get that doll from, Gaz?"

"Wonderland," she replied apprehensively.

"I see." The nurse nodded. "Today is a very special day. Did you remember?"

Gaz nodded.

"Maybe you're friend will visit you. Would you like that?"

Again, she nodded.

The nurse sighed. She patted Gaz's arm and rested her on the bed. Pulling the covers over her, she situated the doll within her arms. Gaz turned so that she faced the wall. Her hands crawled across the doll's shoulders and clutched it tightly. As she closed the door, the woman whispered, "Happy birthday, Gaz."

**A/N**

**Wow, that was something. Basically, Gaz was in the regular hospital when she went to Wonderland. She thought she was only there for an hour or so, but really, it was her mind trying to cope with the fact that she really did go to the mental hospital. **

**Sad, really.**

**The next chapter, I think, is heartbreaking. It's Zim's "reaction" to how he handles it.**

**Until then…**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**This is one of the most saddest/twisted/romantic chapters I have probably written. With the history of what has occurred in this story, it really adds up in this chapter. **

**I really hope you enjoy. **

The day that Gaz had left for the hospital—he remembered it so well. He stood on the sidewalk and watched as she was taken away from him. He could never forget the way her arms reached out for him, craving his protection, yet he would always remember the fear in her eyes when he held her, just before they stole her away. She was so confused, so frightened of him. Why? _Why?_ It always ran through his mind. Why was she afraid of him? He loved her. He was willing to give up everything right then and there, to run away with her and keep her from her father and the others wishing to whisk her away to a mental hospital.

All of that really did happen. Whether Gaz still questioned the existence of that day, if she even did go to the regular hospital or not, Zim knew better. He knew that he stood there in front of his house, helpless.

That was one year ago exactly. Time passed, and Gaz remained in the treatment of the asylum. The very day that she had been taken to the hospital, the doctor highly suggested that she was given over to the care of a professional that could help her; in other words, the psychiatric ward. Her father agreed instantly—signed the papers with his parental signature and that was all it took. That one signature changed everything. Her life, her future was now in the hands of the determination and capability of nurses and doctors who could pronounce her sane. If not, then it was all over. She would be forgotten and merely known as the girl who went crazy as a teenager.

Zim never forgot.

Everyday, he visited her. The second he got out of Skool, he walked over to the lifeless building, signed in as a guest, hooked the dangling nametag to the front of his shirt, and stepped within the walls of her cell. After that, he spent hours holding her in his arms. Back leaned painfully against the rubber, cushioned walls, he cradled her within the safety of his lap. A nurse would come in and the first sight she saw was Zim, arms locked firmly over her shoulders and clasped in her hands, and Gaz, a distant stare in her vacant eyes.

They seldom talked. He would try to communicate with her and remind her that he was still there for her, but she usually never replied. It was typically only an incoherent response warning of the creatures of Wonderland.

Gaz was no longer sure of what was real and what was not. Was it a dream when Zim visited her every day? Or was it a nightmare when she finally worked up enough courage to smile at him, and saw The Hatter leering back?

On numerous occasions the nurses escorted him out, begging him to leave the premises after Gaz became frantic. She scrambled to get away from him, desperate as she cornered herself against the rear wall. Yet on other days, upon seeing him open the door to her room, she smiled. In those days when he saw her grinning up at him, he found that he cried each night after leaving her. Her smile: so beautiful, and so haunting. It was a daily reminder that he was uncertain if that was really Gaz or if it was just her illusions displaying a façade of happiness meaning nothing.

He'd sit perched on the roof of his base, eyes dripping with tears as they gazed out, dreaming of Gaz. He yearned for her company and craved the absence of guilt he felt weighing in his core. Was all of this his fault? If he had never created that machine that sent her to Wonderland, would she have eventually gone mad on her own?

There were too many questions missing their answers.

Today, right after Skool let out, he followed the usual routine and set about walking the path to the asylum. The mechanical doors hummed as they whirred open. His boots clicked across the tiles lining the floor. He approached the secretary and waited for the line of people ahead of him to dissipate. When it was finally his turn, he signed in after nodding a greeting to the familiar face of the secretary who he had grown used to seeing.

An escort was sent to unlock the door for him, something he always hated. It was the same man from yesterday; the one with a frown that could darken the world. Zim knew he would rather be anyplace else than leading the way for the Irken to visit his girlfriend. It was evident in the sigh he grunted every other second.

Zim was too busy to pay him any mind. The clasp on the nametag he constantly seemed to get was always hard to adjust. Minutes of struggle passed with the tag while he strode down the empty hallways and climbed the stairs. He counted down the doors. _5, 4, 3, 2…_

Room 317, just like always.

The escort punched in a few numbers on the security pad and the door clicked, opening. He stood guard outside in case matters got out of hand, while Zim stepped within.

Gaz was seated in the corner. The wall was flattened from hosting her unmoving form as she gazed at the door for days on end, waiting. In her hands, she cradled a baby doll. Soft hushes escaped her lips as she stroked a soothing finger across its cheek. Zim cautiously approached and waited until she noticed he was there. It took several minutes but finally, her dark eyes darted up and stared in unfamiliarity.

He smiled. "Hey, Gaz."

She frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"I stopped by to visit you yesterday."

Her eyes squinted contemplatively, but soon, she gasped. "Oh! You are the one that brought me the flower?" She pointed excitedly at a lone daisy left on her bed.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"I don't remember your name."

Just then, the door opened. Gir hopped into the room, a grin on his face. He was always oblivious to the extent of the matter. In his mind, Gaz was just sick and would be getting better any day now.

Zim returned to Gaz. "Zim." He took a seat beside her. "My name is Zim." From his pocket, he retrieved a small box wrapped in magenta paper with a small purple bow perched on top. He slid it towards her. She pulled away, cowering silently. He gave her a moment to calm down before trying again. "I brought you something," he explained. "For your birthday."

Timidly, she fingered the tag. Love Zim was written on it. "Zim," she chirped, "just like you said." She closed her eyes and sighed dreamily. "I like that name."

"Your name's nice too."

She leaned forward to allow him to wiggle behind her, then leaned back into his arms. Eagerly stripping the box of its wrapping, she plucked out a photo held within a cherry brown wooden frame.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She pointed at the two standing in the picture. "That's…you and me."

He nodded. "We went to the carnival that day. You had never been there before." He laughed. "You always said it was full of morons bobbing for cheap prizes and greasy food."

Gaz was puzzled. She could not recall the event, no matter how hard she tried. Feeling uncomfortable, she quickly changed the subject and pulled her baby into view. She swiveled a finger on top of the doll's shiny head.

"I think she needs a haircut," she decided.

It was no use. Zim decided to let it go. Nodding solemnly, he agreed, even though the hair was painted. "I bet it'll look nice."

"How was Skool?"

It was like this every day. She forgot who he was until they settled into the routine of their conversations, and then she remembered bits and pieces—even drew close to recalling who he was altogether. Something always stopped her halfway, though.

"Good—"

"What'd you have for lunch?"

"I-I didn't eat—"

"Why not?"

"I wasn't hungry. I guess…I guess I was a bit lonely."

"Was that girl not there again, the one you always talk about?"

He gulped. "No. No, she wasn't." He clenched his jaw and let his head thud back against the wall. "But I'll keep waiting for her." He grabbed her hand. "I'll always wait for her."

She peered over her shoulder into his eyes, his pleading, begging eyes. Her smile disappeared. Slowly, she pushed her hand against his face where her fingers cupped his cheek tenderly. He closed his eyes, breathing in the warmth.

A tear slipped from his eye. "I miss you so much, Gaz."

She curled closer to him. "I'm sure she'll come back."

He nodded, trying to smile for her. He clutched her hand within his. "I hope so. I really, really do."

The room was silent, and loud. The moans of insanity rang out; the emptiness of madness suffocated. He could feel her within his arms yet each time he glimpsed down into her smiling face, he drowned in the sorrow hiding in her eyes.

Though Gaz remained held tight in his arms and Gir slept right next to him, "I'm so alone," his unrecognizable voice cried.

In the very same room, in a different world, Cheshire sat curled in a ball next to Gaz. His claws burrowed into the floor where the tiles remained broken in pieces. The ceiling dripped murky water onto his back. His head rested on his paws as he sighed, staring up at his master.

The Hatter stared down at Gaz. Light seeped into the room from a hole in the ceiling, pouring across her face. She grimaced as he drew her closer. Resting a hand on the small of her back, he closed his eyes.

"I missed you so much, Alice," he whispered. "I was so alone."

She flattened her hand against his chest as he lifted her higher up onto his lap. "But now I am here," she said with regret.

"And you always will be."

The Hatter kissed the top of her head. Zim clutched Gaz, kissing her cheek.

"I love you," The Hatter and Zim whispered.

**A/N**

**I just love how on Earth, Zim is holding Gaz, and in Wonderland, The Hatter has finally gotten Alice. It's sad, really.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. I would love feedback because honestly, I think my writing has been suffering lately from my insomnia.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

**You guys are probably wondering when the heck this story is going to end and I don't blame you. It has been moving slowly. Honestly, I hate how this story turned out. It is nothing like I had planned. If I get time later, I may rewrite it but who knows. Still, I assure you, it is about to end shortly; at most, 5-7 chapters, at very most. Hopefully, less than that. **

**Thank you for your patience and loyalty (sticking with me up until now). **

**Enjoy.**

Zim sat on the edge of Gaz's bed. It was late, past visiting hours at the asylum. Otherwise he would have been with Gaz. Instead, he sat in her room—the closest he could get to her. His claws dug into the mattress, balling up the blanket.

The closet, with its door wide open, released shadows that radiated across the walls and ceiling. On the rack hanging across, he watched her clothes swaying, phantoms in the twilight darkness.

He stared at the mirror on the wall before him. He was exhausted. Irkens did not require sleep but ever since Gaz left, he found the desire to rest growing with each day that passed. He slid the contact lenses off of his eyes and scowled at the dead, hollow orbs looking back. He pulled the wig off and threw it at the door.

Standing, he crossed over to the window where he stared up at the clouds crawling across the full moon. Light danced down and poured into the room, dying instantly in the gloom that dripped from his grimace. His fingers stretched out as he flattened his hands against the glass of the window.

"It's on nights like these that I wonder if you're looking up at the same moon, thinking of me, Gaz," he whispered. "But you don't even remember me. How could you long for me, like I long for you?"

He waited for a response; a reply he knew was never coming. His mouth tightened into a line. "Are you going to stand there all night, Dib?"

Dib stood in the doorway, his hand still clasped around the doorknob. Instead of the usual scowl due to the Irken's presence, he frowned. "How long have you been in here?" he asked, sending the door adrift and taking a seat on the bed.

"Three hours," Zim said, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his pants. "I keep thinking that if I come here, I might see her sitting on the bed, waiting for me."

Dib sighed. "Zim, it's been a year—"

He swiveled around, eyes narrowing accusingly. "That doesn't mean anything," he spat.

"All I'm saying is that…" He struggled to continue, but frowned and shook his head. "…she may not be coming back."

"You're her brother!" Zim hollered. "You're her family. Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Zim—!"

"You should be in my shoes. You should be looking out the window." He jabbed a finger to the moon hanging above. "You should be listening for her response. You should be the one who waits for her day and night, praying that today will be the day that you can look into her eyes and know that she really does recognize you instead of seeing that frightened look on her face each and every day."

"I do, Zim, but I also realize that Gaz may not be coming back!"

At this, Zim remained quiet. His antennas rose with his anger. He stared, jaw clenched and eyes wide.

Outside, the wind rustled against the window, tapping a finger against the glass to come in. The trees swayed in synch with the clothes rocking back and forth in her closet. At first, it was a sound so low, Dib was not even sure he was hearing it. Then it steadily rose, louder, louder. He thought it to be the wind scratching the trees against the side of the house. But as it grew, he realized it was Zim. A deep growl vibrated within his throat. His fists clenched, eyes squeezed shut, he gritted his teeth as he panted. Dib stood and cautiously approached the Irken, reaching a hand out for his shoulder.

"Zim—?"

"I can't take it anymore!" he shrieked, slamming his fists against the mirror on the wall. The glass exploded, sending shards everywhere.

"Jeez!" Dib cried involuntary, ducking out of the way. Lowering his arm from his face, he peered back to find Zim trembling as he leaned heavily against the broken frame of the mirror. His shoulders jerked as he sobbed quietly. Dib could hear his skin crackling as the tears scorched his skin. He sighed and dropped his hand down on the alien's shoulder.

"Zim, I know it's hard," he whispered. "It's only a matter of time before I crack under the pressure. I try to live each day knowing that my baby sister is suffering alone in some mental hospital, and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm just as helpless as you are."

"That's where you're wrong," Zim growled, ruby eyes glowing. "There _is_ something I can do," he muttered, pushing past Dib and heading out the door, "and I plan to."

Several minutes passed before the door to his base was kicked open. Zim stepped inside and glared down at Gir who was seated on the floor in front of the TV. The lights of the flickering TV sent shadows across his scowling face, distorting his figure. His green skin was now a blue grey. His eyes were black. His pointed teeth burned brightly with the light highlighting the jagged tips. Gir trembled as he stared back at him.

"Gir," Zim hissed, "it's time."

Gir frowned. His tiny hands clamped around Zim's legs. "Please, Master," he cried. "I don't want you to be sick, too."

"Gaz isn't sick," Zim denied, stepping out of his grip. "That stuff she sees, the things no one believes her about really does exist. She's the only one who can see them, though." He made his way to the kitchen and stepped into the elevator. "It's time to change that."

Down in the basement, he pulled a cord from the rack hanging above the small work desk in which he stood at. The metal tip of the tool connected with the machine that sent Gaz to Wonderland and sent an electric current throughout. Zim pulled the machine away, scraping off the loose flakes of melted metal to the surface. He waited for Gir to catch up and swiveled around to face the small robot.

"I've made it so that I can go to Wonderland without dealing with the nightmare process that Gaz dealt with. It would waste too much time anyways. Now I can go directly to searching for her." He pulled open drawers and gathered some supplies, shoving them into his PAK. "I'll be back soon, Gir," he nodded, "with Gaz."

"But what if you get stuck?" Gir whimpered.

"Then at least I'll be with Gaz," he replied.

At this, Gir's frown deepened.

Zim sighed. "I'll be back, okay? I promise. I'm going to bring back Gaz and this will all be over. If any humans come to the house for any reason, do not answer the door. I mean it, Gir. If they force their way in, hide." He held his friend's face between his fingers. "I can't lose you too."

Gir nodded reluctantly.

Zim held the machine delicately within his hands. He rolled it around between sweaty palms before sighing deeply. Closing his eyes, he shoved the needled tip into his arm, whispering, "It's time to end this."

**A/N**

**Zim is going to Wonderland. Time to see just how he reacts to finding out that he is the monster of Gaz's dreams.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

**This chapter is a little more suggestive because The Hatter tries to rape Gaz, but it is nothing passed the T rating. **

**Enjoy. **

His hands crawled across her body. He pinned her down to the bed, ignoring the rapid beat of her heart pounding against his chest as he pressed his body down on hers. Metallic cords stuck out of his PAK and held her wrists flat against the tangled, warm sheets. He crawled further atop her, allowing his tongue to dance through her mouth.

Gaz groaned, finally turning her face so that their lips no longer met. Panting, The Hatter bowed his head so that he could see her averted eyes. Light cascaded across her features, darkening her eyes and highlighting her creamy porcelain skin. His fingertips stroked the side of her cheek tenderly.

His voice, nothing more than a breathless, whispering growl vibrated the bed. "Alice—"

"Don't touch me."

He chuckled, leaning his weight on her further. "Get used to it. When you are my bride, we will go passed these meaningless boundaries you insist on putting up." He groped her chest, moving to unzip her dress. She squirmed out of his grip, only causing his scowl to deepen. A sigh drifted from his lips as she moved away.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling to the floor. Staring at the fire held beneath the mantle, she shook her head. Her life was a melodic nightmare, with twisted love occupying her heart and beauty lying in the shadows of the dead realm. The room was beautiful; at least, it was compared to the rest of Wonderland. It was not like the other places she had encountered. The deep maroon paint layering the walls did not chip. The chandelier dangling above, though it was broken, now had candles burning brightly, the flames mingling with those that flickered from the fireplace. And the large oak doors did not fall off the hinges as they remained sealed shut, much to her dislike. And whether she would admit it or not, the bed they now lay on was stunning, breathtaking even. The round, oval mattress was covered with royal jade blankets that moved like water in the dim light. But the memories of what nearly occurred every night on that very bed was what made it ugly in her mind.

Gaz grimaced uncomfortably as his hands encircled her waist. He pulled her back against his chest, breathing deeply. Immediately, she thought of the countless organs he had consumed, all just beneath his skin. So close—too close. It was unsettling to know that he was capable of such an evil endeavor. She could only imagine what he would do to her should she refuse him, his relentless feelings.

Settling against the wooden headboard, The Hatter forced her back as he ran his hands along the slope of her leg. A look of pleasure slithered across his face when he tore the glove off his hand and soaked in the warmth of her skin. She cringed at the feeling brought forth by the dangerous intimacy.

"Hmm…soft…" he growled, stroking her inner leg with the tip of his claws. She tried to push him away, but he simply laughed at her useless attempts and forced her on her back. Finding that he was more in control in this position, he quickly laid on top of her before she could move away. Dipping his tongue back into her mouth, he moaned as she groaned fearfully against his lips, pressing her hands against his chest. It was only furthering the pleasure swirling in his mind. The kiss deepened. He touched her more as the thought of making love grew. The intoxicating dream of lust weighed his heart down until tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Tell me, Alice," he sighed, pulling back, "is it me you see, or that lover you refuse to let go of?"

She frowned, mustering up strength enough to speak. "If I imagine it's Zim doing all of this, it's at least easier to get through the day, isn't it?"

A growl rattled deep in his throat. "Just wait, my love. Soon you will love me, whether you want to or not."

Distracted with her resentment, Gaz did not notice until after he had her dress unzipped. Her struggle to keep it on was pointless as he grabbed her hands and thrashing legs and slipped it off with ease. Now in her underclothes, she lay exposed before his hungry eyes. He leaned back to relish her body. The movement only furthered the realization of just how large he was.

"You will be mine," he hissed. Licking his lips hungrily, he dived down and caught her lips with his. Parting her mouth, he grew drunk from her taste. When she continued to refuse his love, he grasped her face, claws digging into her skin.

"Love me," he breathed, a whimper escaping Gaz's clenched mouth.

Entangling his fingers in the tresses of her hair, he curled the violet mane around and through his hands so that she could not move. She fought to keep her arms straight behind her, pushing against the mattress. That way, she was at least not flat on her back on the bed. It gave her an odd sense of security, knowing that she was not lying back, allowing him free access to her. Her relentless effort to break free and remove herself from his grasp—though it angered him further, only driving him to kiss, touch her more callously—gave her a façade of hope that she knew was very well short-lived in the sense that, no matter what she did, she could not escape. He was much stronger. Not to mention the fact that with the abilities of his PAK, he was able to pin her down to any position that suited his liking. It was only a matter of time. Still, she pulled away from him, even when she found herself caught up in the expectant dream of her hope that this was still some twisted nightmare, and this was not The Mad Hatter violating her so. It was Zim. She was safe in his arms and she could tell him to stop whenever she felt uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, both she and The Hatter knew this was nothing more than a delusion.

He slipped a finger beneath her underwear and began tugging it down. She pried his grip off of her waist and pulled back so that she was face-to-face with him. Her eyes, now pleading, peered fearfully into the black, soulless eyes of the Irken. She clasped his hands within hers, unintentionally squeezing as the panic grew.

"Please," she begged. "I-I can't…"

"Oh, Alice," he whispered. He leaned her back and caressed her face as she trembled beneath his touch. "It will be quick. Just close your eyes."

"No!" she choked out. "I'm not…. I'm…."

But she spoke no further. He took up her silence to position himself above her. Seeing his shadow flood over her, her eyes darted up and her fear took over. Her hands enclosed his face between shaky fingertips.

"I'm not the Alice you've been looking for!" she shouted.

The Hatter remained where he was, neither pulling away nor moving closer. He simply stared. Her words, they had surprised him. He had expected a struggle from her, even resentment at the beginning of their twisted relationship. The fear in her eyes, her shaky voice, the trembling form lying beneath him—he had wished to avoid it all. He wanted nothing more than for the Alice he knew to accept him. It was the very reason he lost his mind and forced the image of Alice on Rose, the girl he ended up killing after she did not live up to his expectations.

Finally, when he was able to speak, his voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. "But…" His face twisted with confusion as he grasped her hands tenderly. He separated himself to attempt to fix the damage caused by his very appearance and existence. "I have been searching for you for two years. I know it is you. I-I love you…"

Gaz sighed. "Hatter, I will never be what you want me to be. You may think I am the Alice from Wonderland, but I'm not. I've changed. I've grown up. What you fell in love with a few years ago doesn't exist anymore. You need to stop. We will never be together. You can't form me into the person you want. You can't make me—" Her voice broke. She swallowed hard before continuing. "You can't make me love you."

He slipped out of her grip as if he had been stabbed. His eyebrows furrowed. He shook his head. "No. No, this isn't right. You're supposed to love me. I've waited so long. We can finally be together. Nothing is keeping us apart any longer. The others, they fear me, but you should not! I am not capable of harming you. I love you, truly. Why do you still continue to reject me?"

"Hatter—"

"Alice!" He grabbed her shoulders, dragging her closer. "I know I am nothing more than a monster in your eyes, but I did not choose this. Try to see past what you see now. This is not me. I am still the one from Wonderland, not this nightmare. I am the one you love. I will never hurt you."

"You already have," she replied, covering her bare body with the sheet. "Don't you see? You've taken me from my world, my life. When I get back, if I get back, I'll have nothing. Everyone thinks I am crazy. What kind of a future is left for me?"

His mouth tightened. His eyes darkened. "You will never leave me."

"You can't keep me here—!"

"No!" he roared. The chandelier twitched above them, swaying from side to side. Dust flaked off of the walls and drifted to the floor. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "No," he repeated, his voice quieter. "I love you and I will not let you go." He stood, the spider legs carrying him to the door. He nodded, as if reassuring even himself. "You will stay here, and you will be my bride. Forget any memories you hold of the world from before. If I must erase the recollections of your previous life to make you stay with me, I will. You will not leave me again. I will not suffer alone, never again."

"Hatter—!"

"I will not lose you again!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Gaz trapped. After slipping on her dress, she tried the door but found that the doorknob only wobbled in her hands. He had locked her in. The thought that the key was anywhere in the room or even within her reach was highly unlikely. She plucked a pin out of her hair, praising the nights she had been mistakenly locked out of the house by Dib and trained herself to pick said locks. The metal wand clicked as it hit around the hollow lock. Minutes passed. Now it was only a matter of time before it was unlocked.

And then she stopped.

The pick nearly slipped from her grasp as she pressed her ear to the door and listened to what was occurring on the other side.

There was a voice. Actually, there were two voices. This is what startled her most. The first voice she easily recognized to belong to The Hatter, but the second voice…

"Is that…Zim?"

Zim woke.

He lay sprawled on the ground, gravel digging into his face. Many thoughts swirled in his mind. It was overpowering. The mere thought of standing seemed difficult in his present state. Where was he? Why was he here?

My head is pounding, his mind groaned.

Got to find her…

It's so dark…

Make sure she's safe…

I've got to find Gaz.

_Got to find Gaz…_

"Gaz!" he called, sitting up.

He cried out as he arched his back, receiving a throbbing pain that shot up his spine. Craning his neck, he found the needle of the machine driven into his side. He must have landed on it when he arrived in Wonderland.

Wonderland.

He remembered why he had come here.

As he looked around, prying the metal spike out of his skin, the blurry sight that encircled him grew into focus. He was on a road, a dead, deserted street. Behind him, there was a deep hole that dived into the center of the planet, extending for miles. There was also a door. It opened into a vat of colors. It must have been the way he had entered Wonderland, he assumed.

Up ahead, well, he could not see. In fact, he could not see anything, not even his hand when he swiped it in front of his eyes. The only reason he was able to see the door was because it glowed with an unearthly light, and the hole that dipped into the ground was darker than the rest of the shadowy world.

Reaching inside his PAK, he retrieved a flashlight and flipped the switch on to flood the street with light. There still was not much to see. Only a broken fence running along the side of the road, barely standing. On the left were numerous buildings that looked as if they would collapse at any minute.

His steps vibrated through the alleyways he passed. Shadows scurried across, leaving him to wonder if he was truly alone. Directly ahead stood a building, separate from the others in the fact that there was a single light shining through the window at the very top. On the eight floor. He decided this was where he was to check first.

As he drew closer, he found that there was a canopy-like structure hanging off the side where cars pulled through, dropping off whatever it was that they delivered at the door.

"A funeral home?" Zim thought aloud.

It took all his strength, plus the strength of his PAK legs to get the front doors open. They screeched as the heavy doors scraped open. Coughing, Zim swatted at the dust flying towards his mouth when he breathed in. He gasped, spinning around. A distant, mutated cry echoed from the streets, and it sounded close.

With the flashlight in his mouth, he pressed both hands against the door to trap whatever it was outside. He zigzagged through the main lobby, up the stairs, searched the first, second, and third floor, and continued up. The first three floors were nothing but destroyed rooms with overturned furniture and dismembered animals. He skipped the remaining floors and went directly to the top.

The hallway stretched on passed the beam of his flashlight. Luckily, candles drooping from the wall lit his path. Portraits hung on the walls. They were not normal photos. They were pictures of dead people with incisions running along their torsos. Each one had a name listed below.

He read them off as he passed each one. "Derek Wilson. Emily Ross. Franklin Walsh. Douglass Hall. Rose Allen?" He stopped at this particular picture. The face was littered with bruises, gashing cuts. Her eyes were swollen shut, the flesh completely black. She wore a wedding dress. Past all of the distortions inflicted upon her, Zim could not help but compare her to Gaz. "They could be twins…" he breathed.

"The very words I said when I saw Rose Allen."

Zim swiveled around. The flashlight fell from his grip, clattering to the floor. Unable to speak, he remained where he stood, frozen, eyes wide. The Hatter peered down at the Irken. At first, the once smug smirk lurking vanished, confusion now etched all over his face. Eyebrows arched, his mouth in a solid line, he continued to stare, mystified. "She said there was another," he finally said, "but…"

His voice trailed off as he noticed Zim's eyes fall to his hand. Blood dripped from the veins that hung loosely from his fingers. An animal, a cat was limp in his hold. The stomach was torn open, but most of the innards were missing except for a few which streamed out and rested on the leather of his glove. Zim gaped in horror at the organs swelling from The Hatter's mouth, a recent feeding evident.

Overcoming his initial shock, The Hatter smirked at the fear evident on the small alien's face. He pointed at the portrait of Rose. "I tried to make that girl into Alice after I lost her," he explained, enjoying the lack of response he found from the speechless Irken. "Well, now, perhaps Alice was right. You and I do have something in common." He made his way closer to Zim. "We look _and_ think alike, that is, if even you saw the possibility of Alice in others."

Zim staggered back. His mouth grew dry, his hands, moist. "No. No way." His eyes darted up and down as he took in the lookalike standing before him. "You-You're me…" he choked out.

**A/N**

**That would be scary to see a nightmare version of yourself. **

**You know, I feel bad for Gaz in the sense that The Hatter was repeatedly trying to rape her, but I also feel bad for him because, after all, he did go mad just from losing her. He must have loved her a lot and now that he finally has her, he thinks that everything will go back to the way it was when they were parted. But it would be kind of hard for her to see him as The Hatter she knew from Wonderland two years ago because he has killed so many people and technically, Zim is the real Hatter. This Hatter is merely a fragment left behind whenever he and Gaz went back to Earth. And if you think about it, it's possible, actually, very likely that there is another Gaz, or Alice, roaming around Wonderland somewhere. **

**Anyways, chapter 30 shall be up soon! **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

**Wow, it is late. Sorry for the night-time update. Well, I usually update around 8 or 9, but still. **

**Oh, yeah. Someone asked if the Hatter had killed Cheshire. No, he is alive, he has just not been included in the past few chapters because I wanted to center the story mostly on Zim, Hatter, and Gaz for a while.**

**Enjoy!**

"Y-You're me…" Zim breathed. "B-But I don't understand! This isn't right. Gaz said they were just dreams. She didn't mention…"

Hatter laughed. "Did you not believe Alice when she said you were the cause of her nightmares?"

Zim said nothing. Instead, he heard a door burst open from down the hall. Gaz had finally picked the lock and, after hearing Zim's voice echoing down the corridor, soon ran into view, stopping when she saw him. She looked up fearfully at the Mad Hatter, then to Zim. The Hatter glimpsed back at Gaz before his smirk fell.

"Oh," he said, the taunting smile crossing his features once more, "she didn't tell you, did she?"

"Gaz?" Zim stuttered.

Gaz said, "Zim, I'm sorry! I-I didn't—"

"No more!" the Hatter snarled. "Only one of us can exist in your life, my love." And with the tentacles flaring wildly from his PAK, the Hatter stalked towards Zim, cornering him, cornering him…

"Hatter, stop!" Gaz screamed, reaching for him.

But she was not fast enough. She watched as Zim's body was thrown against the wall like a limp ragdoll. Zim groaned, his arms wobbling as he steadied himself upright. Gaz rushed to his side, but the Hatter, a tentacle swooping out of his PAK, pinned her to the wall with the metallic leg firmly grasping her waist, holding her down. Prying at the restraint, she gasped. The Hatter took another hit at Zim, easily picking him up and heaving him to the ground.

"Zim!" Gaz cried.

His eyes widened. The carpeted floor burned against his face as he rolled away in time to miss yet another attack. The Hatter smirked, his eyes dancing as they focused on his prey.

"Gaz, I'm going to get you out," Zim said. "Then I want you to run!" He stood. Legs shot out of his PAK and arched protectively when he saw his lookalike approaching.

Gaz refused. "No, I'm not leaving you!" Then to the Hatter, she said, "Please, it doesn't have to be this way."

"But it does, my dear," he retorted. The tentacle wrapped tightly round her waist loosened until it pulled away altogether. His head twisted around to Gaz while the metallic legs dangled threateningly close to Zim. "There is only going to be one in your life to whom your love belongs, and I shall not surrender that lightly to this pitiful fool. With him out of the picture, you will have no choice but to love me."

Gaz stepped protectively in front of Zim. "If you kill him now," she spat, "my hatred for you will only grow."

The Hatter sneered. "I told you, Alice, whether or not you choose to stay with me, you will not be leaving Wonderland. Try as he may, this lookalike will not take you away from me."

"I'm not a lookalike," Zim snapped. His eyebrows furrowed. "You _are_ me. I created you, just as I created Wonderland. That means that I can destroy you and this realm."

"You think you can destroy me?" Hatter scoffed. "My, my, we are delusional. Would you care to test your certainty?"

"No, Zim." Gaz shook her head. "It's not worth it. He never stops until he gets what he wants. I may be trapped here, but you're not. Please, just leave while you can. He is not you. You are not a monster. Get out of here before you, too, go mad. Everyone else already has."

"Oh, no, my love," Hatter snickered. "He is right. We _are_ one in the same. It may not show now, but he has a killer lurking inside, just waiting for the perfect moment to come out. He'll snap, just like I did." He scowled. "Enough of this. You think you can take her away after all of my efforts to find her? It's time I finish you." As he dived forward, Zim pushed Gaz out of the way, locking with The Hatter, PAK legs clanking and groaning. On the floor, Gaz was about to get up when she noticed something on the floor. It twinkled in the candlelight that poured off the walls. It was a key—the one that went to the room she had been locked in mere moments ago. It must have fallen from the Hatter's pocket when he was attacking Zim.

"Gaz," Zim strained through gritted teeth, "run!"

"I said I am not leaving you," she muttered. Lunging for the wall, she grabbed a candle that burned brightly. Hot wax dripped onto her hand, burning her flesh. Instantly, she threw it. It swooped through the air, and landed directly onto the Hatter's back. His cry came out a roar that vibrated the walls. Arms flailing, he strained to remove it as it melted deeper and deeper, the flames dancing.

Running, Gaz held onto Zim as they made their way far from him. She peered over her shoulder and saw that the fire streamed across the walls up to the ceiling. The Hatter rose from the midst of flames and glowered, head low.

"Come on!" Gaz led Zim down the hall and practically shoved him in the room as she dug the key out of her pocket and slammed the door shut. Locking it, she leaned against the door, breathless. "Zim, I'm so—"

He cut her off, pulling her into a tight embrace. He tucked her head between his neck and shoulder. A hand caressed her face while the other absentmindedly clutched her hand. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, taking the very words from her mouth.

She held him close, dreading the idea of leaving the safety she found while nuzzled in his arms. The feeling, it was so different, so unlike what she experienced when with the Hatter. Zim made it all seem easy, light, while the Hatter forced her into feelings she did not want to experience with him.

Zim had apologized. Why? Gaz did not understand. "But I-I didn't tell you. I should have told you long ago. Why are you apologizing?"

He pulled back, stopping only to swipe a strand of hair off her face. "I created this, everything. If I hadn't brought you to Wonderland two years ago, none of this would have happened."

The air crackled. Darkness fell over the room. It was suddenly cold. Gaz gasped, leaning in closer to Zim when the door pushed in. On the other side, the Hatter growled deeply and threw himself against the hollow wood that would give way any minute. "You can't keep me out forever," he snarled. "You will be mine, Alice."

Gaz could see her breath in the frigid air. Did Wonderland sense death coming, just like Cheshire had said, or was it simply preparing for the presence of Hatter?

Zim frowned.

He could feel her shuddering in his arms as the questions came more and more. The girl he knew from before, fearless, was nowhere to be found. Now he cradled a scared little girl who wanted nothing more than to avoid the monster on the other side. "What has he done to you?" he thought aloud.

"It never stops," Gaz whispered. "I'm his prisoner. He won't let me go. I'll be trapped in this nightmare forever. Even if I did find a way to get out of here, he wouldn't stop. He'll find a way to find me. I'll never be free." Her voice quivered. "I don't want him to touch me that way again, Zim. Every night, we go further and further. Just before you arrived, he nearly…nearly…" She stared at the bed hidden in the shadows of the flickering flame living beneath the mantle. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Zim's eyes widened. "Did he, Gaz?"

She did not answer. Her eyes remained focused on the bed full of tangled sheets and dirty memories.

"Gaz, answer me! Did he rape you?"

Her jaw trembled. "Not yet." She gripped the front of his shirt and collapsed into his arms, sobs racking her body. "He wants me to become his bride, you know."

"That will never happen," Zim reassured. He stroked her head and nodded. "I promise. I won't let that happen."

The door pounded. Any moment now and the lock would break. Zim took Gaz to the rear wall where he searched for another door, a window, anything to escape.

"There has to be a way out," he exclaimed.

Just then, the door collapsed. Gaz gasped, and shrunk back to hide behind Zim who stood his ground. The Hatter growled and then lunged forward. A tentacle wrapped around Zim's neck. He gagged as he was ripped forward. Falling to his knees, he instinctively raised his hands defensively after finding that his PAK was of no assistance. The metallic arms could not break free passed the grip the Hatter held around his neck and back.

The Hatter breathed deeply, dragging Zim to the fireplace. Gaz followed, prying at his arms to set loose her lover.

The large Irken sneered. "You are merely a hindrance to my life, my plans, and my future bride. You are nothing but a memory now." He twisted Zim around so that he was forced to look at Gaz. "Say goodbye, Alice," Hatter jeered. She said nothing. She stared up at him. "Not even a goodbye?" he suggested, enjoying every second of it.

"You're capable of this?" Gaz asked. Her voice cracked. "I pitied you. I felt that this was all my fault for leaving Wonderland, but now I see." Her face tightened with hatred. "You were a monster all along."

"See me as you may," he spat. "He dies."

He threw Zim to the floor, claws digging into his shoulders. He pushed him towards the fireplace. Zim cried out and strained to break free. The heat was nearing, burning his face, stirring his thoughts. And the pain—the intolerable agony—it was maddening to know that he could not escape it no matter how much he fought, kicked, or thrashed. It would not be long now before he was consumed within the fiery damnation.

Gaz panicked. She knew she was not capable of pulling the Hatter off. He was too strong. There was only one option left. Either Zim died, or…

"Wait!" Gaz shrieked.

The Hatter paused, back turned. Zim whimpered from his helpless state. Time passed slowly. Finally, the Hatter turned, staring at Alice. He said nothing.

Her mouth was dry. Her hands tightened into sweaty fists while her legs trembled uncontrollably. "Don't do it. Please. I'll—" She struggled to speak, crumbling to her knees. "I-I'll be your bride. Just, please, let him go."

"Gaz," Zim wheezed, choking in the smoke that clogged his throat, "no!"

The Hatter said nothing. He watched, shocked, as she drew closer to him.

She held his hand. "I'll be your bride, and then you can get everything you want. It'll be just like you wanted. I'll stay with you forever and never leave you again. I'll be the Alice that you've always wanted. Please, just let him go. He'll go back to my world and the portal from here to there will be sealed forever. No one will ever interfere. I swear."

"G-Gaz," Zim breathed.

The Hatter grabbed hold of Gaz, releasing Zim. It was not long, though, before he saw to it that Alice kept her promise.

"Cheshire!" he called.

The door creaked open and Cheshire crept in. His eyes remained glued to the floor until he stood by his master.

"My lord," he bowed

"I have done it. She is mine. We will be wed at once. See to it that he is taken back to his world and never comes back."

Cheshire faced Zim. Immediately, his eyes glistened. "Master?" He was not much smaller than Zim so it was easy for him to look him in the eyes. He stood closer, trying to decide whether or not his eyes were deceiving his fragile mind.

"Gir," Zim sighed.

"I know not of the name you have decided to give to me, but it will do." He purred, his tail lifting lightly. "I have waited for you so long, Master."

The Hatter growled and seized the dog-like feline by the throat. "I am your master," he shouted. "You obey me. Get rid of him—now."

Cheshire was reluctant. "But—" He flinched when his true master stepped towards him. He obeyed and his tail grasped Zim by the arm where he led him to the door. Zim slipped out of his grip, running back to Gaz.

"Gaz, no!"

"Zim, please!" Gaz cried. "Just go!"

With Cheshire holding him in place so as to protect him from his master, Zim reached out to her, saying, "I can't let him do this to you."

She sighed. Glancing up at the Hatter, she said, malice dripping from her voice, "He is you."

Zim's face fell. He stared at her for what seemed like hours before he was able to mutter, "W-What?"

"If he has done this to me, it will only be a matter of time before you turn out this way, too." Gaz turned away from him. "Either way, you've saw to it that you choose what happens. You're in control, whether it's in one world or the other."

"Gaz—"

"Go, Zim."

He remained.

She faced him, voice rising. "What are you waiting for? Go home, Zim!"

Cheshire tugged him away after Zim exchanged one final, confused look with Alice. As soon as he left, Hatter picked Gaz up and placed her on the bed. He crawled atop and pinned her arms down, kissing her deeply. "It won't be much longer, my love. Then we will be together forever. Finally, you are mine," he said.

She pulled away. "I didn't mean a word that I said to him. I only said that so that he wouldn't get hurt by you."

"You seemed a little too convincing to me," he taunted.

"You will never measure up to Zim."

"That's where you are wrong. You see, even you said so yourself." He pressed her wriggling body against the sheets. "I am Zim."

**A/N**

**You know, even though Gaz just signed her life away to save Zim, I have to admit that I feel bad for Cheshire. Don't get me wrong, I pity the others, but Cheshire just seemed so sad, confused, and happy all at once upon seeing Zim. It was touching, yet heartbreaking.**

**I shall update chapter 31 shortly. Until then, thanks for reading and don't forget feedback!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N **

**I have no idea what to say so I will simply let you get on with the story. **

**Enjoy!**

She dropped the hairbrush down on the vanity, struggling to keep the tears from breaking free. As she glimpsed into the mirror, she did not see Gaz Membrane. She saw Alice, with dead, hollow eyes and the statue of a frown constantly lingering.

She fingered the black veil hanging over head. Her violet hair had been straightened and then curled. It now streamed down her back and bounced lightly with each subtle movement. A black comb had been placed at the back of her head. It had silver lining with a single red ruby resting in the center which caught hold of the scarce bit of light radiating from the candlesticks sitting below the mirror of the vanity.

She was in her wedding dress. Each look in the mirror crushed her to see just how beautiful it was, yet she never imagined the big day to be like this. The bodice and skirt were deep purple with a layer of black ruffles hiding beneath the waistline and extending down to her feet. She wore long black gloves that highlighted the shadowy vines curving across the corset top of the gown.

Behind her, the door creaked open. She sighed and, without looking, said, "Come in, guys."

Cheshire approached immediately. Tweedledee stepped in hesitantly. While Tweedledee hung back in the doorway, Cheshire crawled over. He was the first to speak.

"You look marvelous, my dear," he commented, hopping onto the chair seated at the vanity. His lips pulled back, revealing the unbelievable grin. "And I must say, what a beautiful day for a wedding." His tail pulled the curtains back so that she could see outside. It was daylight hours, yet the sun was nowhere to be seen. "The sun never shines in Wonderland, but I'm sure you are already aware of that," he said with a hint of mockery.

"What has gotten into you?" Gaz questioned, a bit irritated.

Cheshire snickered, jumping off the stool and running over to the armchair seated in the corner of the room.

"You'll have to forgive him," Tweedledee said. "He's been a bit off after seeing your friend."

"You mean Zim?" she said. Cheshire stood on the back of the chair and swatted at the clock's pendulum.

Tweedledee nodded. "I think it drove him even madder than he was before. His mind couldn't comprehend the fact that the Hatter was here and so was Zim. He still believes that the Hatter will change back to normal. He doesn't realize that he isn't ever coming back—" He stopped abruptly as he was thrown to the ground after being tackled by Cheshire.

"You mind your tongue, slave!" Cheshire hissed. His claws dug into the side of Tweedledee's face. "Unless, of course, you want me to cut it out."

"Enough!" Gaz shoved him away and offered a hand down to Tweedledee. "Cheshire, listen. I know it's hard, but killing Tweedledee will not bring him back."

"Consider yourself blessed, Alice, for you would be mine if my master had no use for you," he snapped. "And I must say I would be delighted to watch your death." His smile grew bigger. "I hope it hurts."

She scowled. "You're becoming as evil as the Hatter."

"Then perhaps it is for the best. After all, my life is without meaning unless I please him." He paced rapidly. His words flew out of his moth faster and faster with anger. "I can never have my dreams fulfilled with the absence of the one I truly loved. My master may no longer exist but if this beast has taken his place, why, I must simply adapt, shouldn't I?" he hollered.

Gaz took to his side, holding her skirt up so that she did not fall. The feline glared up at her crudely, yet she still held him close, stroking his face. His dark eyes lightened. He grimaced, ashamed. His voice was hoarse as he said once again, "Shouldn't I?" He sighed, leaning against Gaz. "Oh, Alice, forgive me. There is but a bit of sanity remaining in this dead mind of mine. It is only a matter of time before I, too, am completely gone."

She shushed him. "You can't leave me too, Chesh. I need you. You and Tweedledee are all I have left."

His eyes widened. "Unless you can return to your world."

"I don't see how that is possible now. I already agreed to marry—"

"It is not set in stone yet," he whispered. "However, once the vows are exchanged, you will be trapped in Wonderland permanently. If we can get you out of here in time—"

Now it was her turn to interject. "No."

He slid off of her lap as she stood. Still, he followed. "You are giving up so easily?"

"What choice do I have? Hatter will kill Zim if I escape."

"Not if you kill him first."

She swiveled around to face him. His ears had fallen. He frowned. His head low to the ground, he said lowly, solemnly, "If you kill my master first, the threat of losing Zim will no longer remain."

She crouched next to him. "Cheshire…"

"Oh, Alice, I know that he is not the Hatter I befriended years ago. It is simply an illusion that I continue to hold onto. Truly, it will hurt to lose him, but if the agony is too heavy, I will simply perish with him."

"I'm not going to let you die."

"You must. If it comes down to it, you must choose your survival."

"I'm not doing it."

"What life would remain for me if I lose the only one I hold dear to my heart? I will be left to dwell in solitude."

She shook her head. "That's not true. You'd have Tweedledee."

"Tweedledee will be responsible for restoring Wonderland."

"No." Gaz stated.

"Alice—"

"I'm not going to do it, Gir!" Her voice broke with the last word. She, too, was stunned and it showed well on her face, eyebrows fallen, jaw clenched. She took a seat at the vanity, back turned. Cheshire could still see her through the mirror and he also saw the tears dripping down her cheeks. He sat next to her on the floor and wrapped his tail loosely around her arm.

"It will not be you who takes away my life."

"If I choose to kill Hatter and it kills you too, then it will be," she replied, harshly rubbing at her eyes.

"Not if I want to die." He laid his head on her lap. She peered down, stroking his head. She sniffled. Drops dripped from her face onto his whiskers. Ears flickering, his eyelids slid shut as he sighed. "I'm tired, Alice. Let me rest." He blinked his eyes open and rubbed his head against her cheek. "Let me go."

Tweedledee stood in the doorway. Glimpsing down the hall, he gasped. "He's coming!"

Gaz shuddered immediately. Cheshire struggled to gather her attention as she panicked. "Alice. Alice, listen to me." He waited until she nodded. "There is a door from our world to yours. It is nearby, just a few streets away. That is how Zim arrived. I never closed it like I was commanded. When you get the chance, take the upper hand upon my master. Make sure he is dead. It will all be in vain if not." He quickly leapt away and began heading out the door with Tweedledee following close behind.

"Cheshire, wait! I need—"

The door opened and the Hatter stepped in. Gaz stopped speaking at once. Her eyes stared fearfully at him as he approached. Tears were still dried to eyes from the news of Cheshire's demise. Hatter held her face tenderly and rubbed them away.

"Now, now, love," he hushed, "there is no sense in tears. This is a time of joy. Soon you will be mine eternally."

"Get away from me, Hatter." Gaz lifted her skirt and crossed over to the window. She pulled the curtains aside, wishing she could see a normal view instead of the obscured sight of Wonderland. "I just want to go home," she said, more to herself than to him.

Still, he frowned. "Those troublesome memories will be gone soon."

Her hand rested on the sill of the window. She faced him. "What do you mean?"

"It won't be long before you are like all other inhabitants of Wonderland: insane." He caressed her shoulders and pulled her close. Bowing his head over her shoulder, he swiveled a finger along the curve of her curly hair. "It gets to everyone eventually. You will be no different. Some are more aware than others. I was lucky enough to know just when I lose control."

"You mean when you murder?" she countered, removing herself from his grip.

He growled. "Harsh words, Alice." Before he could continue, the door behind them opened. Cheshire kept his head low to the ground so as to not look at the Hatter.

"Your guests are arriving, Master," he informed.

Hatter's scowl was replaced with a pleased smirk. He nodded and Cheshire departed. Gaz waited until Hatter faced her once more before asking, "Guests?"

"Certainly, my dear." He offered her his arm. She took it grudgingly and they walked into the narrow hallway. Candlelight flickering from the walls, she could not help but notice his eyes darken with each step they took. Was it truly the convincing aura pouring from the candle's light, or was he smiling smugly from something he knew and she did not?

She pressed on. "What for?"

He stopped. A crazy smile crossed his face as he peered down at her and said, "Why, for the masquerade ball, my love—the celebration of our wedding, of course!"

**A/N**

**Oh, man, Cheshire! **

***sniffles* Chapter 32 will be up soon…**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**

**Pretty intense chapter. Sad, twisted, romantic, insane. Wow.**

This can't be happening, her mind howled.

She stumbled through the hallway and the only reason she was able to continue, to even walk was because Hatter had a tight grip on her arm and forced her through the winding hallway. She could hear the people talking. They were close. What would they look like? Were they malformed and mutilated like all other creatures she had encounter on her journey through Wonderland thus far?

She had to talk. She had to stall, anything to distract him from leading her closer to the masquerade ball. She was well aware that what Cheshire had said earlier was the truth. "Exchange the vows and you'll be trapped in Wonderland forever, Alice."

"You said you didn't like people," she said, still straining against his grip.

Hatter tugged her forward with little effort and nodded, although confused at the unexpected statement. "I do not."

"Then why are they here?" She gripped onto the doorframe of a door that was slightly ajar. "Why did you invite them?"

"I have my reasons." He pried her fingers off one by one before jerking her off altogether. The movement caused the door to fly open. She ceased her endless struggle when she saw just what was inside.

Torture devices she had only seen in books of the medieval times were scattered everywhere. Great blades hung from the ceiling and swung like pendulums across a table with restraints and cuffs. An iron maiden stood in the corner, the spikes glistening in the light that poured from a single candle lit on the wall. Blood was dried to the floor and on knives, axes, and spikes. It would seem they had not been used recently, but they had been used nevertheless.

"You're going to kill them all, aren't you?" she gasped.

He scowled. "I must feed." They returned to their original path with Hatter dragging her down the hall. She tripped on the long skirt of her wedding dress as he quickened his pace. The PAK's legs clicked madly along the wooden floors. Thunder vibrated the building as a storm raged outside.

"You're a murderer, Hatter," Gaz spat. "You're a monster and that's all you'll ever be!"

"Touché," he replied. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"You say that you do it because you survive on the taste of organs and human flesh. Then why do you kill anything you encounter even when you are not feeding? You never threatened me. What made me different from the rest? Why didn't you just kill me in the beginning?"

"You sound as if you would like that." He grabbed her shoulders, holding her against the wall. "Would you rather I kill you?"

"I would rather die than spend my life with you, witnessing death after death after death because you can't control your disturbed mind." She trembled, not with fear, but with anger. "I am sick of fighting you. I don't want my life to go on like this. The most merciful thing for you to do is just include me when you kill all those other innocent people."

"Innocent?" He chuckled. He tightened his grip. His voice was low, irritated. "If you think those people out there are innocent, you truly are nothing more than a naïve little girl. They each carry their own sins, just as I do, and if you think there are not those who have done far worse than I have, think again, love. I'm trying, Alice. I really am. I haven't harmed you in the least and I don't plan to. I love you and eventually you will love me—"

"Just because we are getting married does not mean that I will love you. I only agreed to so that I could save Zim."

"Even so," he breathed, his temper showing, "I will do nothing of the sort. You will live with me. I have fought for you for so long. I am not giving that up now."

He pushed a pair of large oak doors open and light flooded in, burning her eyes. The light, it was so foreign as to what she had become accustomed to here in Wonderland. They stepped out onto a large balcony overlooking a ballroom. Thousands of people were gathered below, dancing, lingering. It was not a normal party, she noticed that right away. One look at the guests and she knew all of them were dead, demented, or beings she knew not to trust.

Gaz backed away to escape into the hallway she had come from. She staggered into Hatter who held her hand and waist. He bowed his head over her shoulder.

"Now, now, don't be shy," he shushed. "You're guests are waiting. Greet them."

He walked her over to the ivory railing and gestured down.

"Wonderlanders!" he addressed. "Gaze upon my new bride. She will fill a void long thought to be left open for eternity."

All at once, the gallery silenced. They stared up at the bride-to-be. Slowly, whispers misted across the crowd but remained low and subtle. Her eyes swept across each face hidden behind masks, wondering what lurked behind. The mouths twitched with each spoken, hushed word. The hissing murmurs spun her mind. She began to feel dizzy.

"With this ring," he continued, "I claim you as mine."

She felt her hand rise and realized the Hatter had held it into view and was now slipping a ring onto her finger. He clasped his hand around hers.

"Forever," he whispered.

The room twisted around her. The dizziness was overwhelming, she felt faint. She stumbled, landing into his arms. She gripped the front of his shirt.

"W-What'd you do to me?" she panted, her face growing hot.

"It'll be quick, my dear," he reassured. "You are simply crossing over to our world."

"What do you mean? I-I've been here for over a year now."

"Your subconscious was, but now your body will come too. Back at home, you are in the hospital, sleeping. Soon, though, you will die."

"W-What?" she inhaled a shaky breath.

He slid a hand down her face. "You will die on Earth, but you will live here in Wonderland. It is as if your body is being transported here, to remain with me."

Gaz glimpsed down at the ground and the music started up once again. The faint melody of a piano tickled the air and soon, other instruments joined in on the grieving, low lament. The guests danced a haunting piece, their forms becoming blurred ghosts.

"Alice."

She returned to the Hatter. She followed him over to the sidelines of the balcony, behind curtains and out of sight from the guests. He slipped his hands cautiously around her waist. A hand nudged the back of her neck to draw her nearer. She stepped closer, resting against his chest. Leaning against the wall, his eyelids slid shut.

"You are the most beautiful tonight," he said.

She did not reply. Instead, she rested into the rhythm of their movement as he began rocking her back and forth, back and forth…

Gradually, she pulled out of his touch.

Hatter grimaced. He stared out at the crowd from their spot of privacy. He watched the ladies pair up with gentlemen. A twinge of envy struck his heart and he openly admitted it.

"If only that could be you and I."

She followed his line of vision and found exactly where he was staring at.

"Do you think you will ever fall in love with me?"

She glanced up at him. He waited for an answer. The bittersweet music of violins and pianos deepened the sadness in his eyes as her silence stretched on.

She reached up and stroked his face. He leaned into her touch and sighed. She did not want to do this. She did not want to touch him. Am I going mad already? she wondered. I want to run and yet, I want to stay with him. He'll protect me, right?

"I fell for Zim, didn't I?" she whispered.

But then he is killing me too.

A tear streaked down his face and he nodded. She wiped it away.

He gulped. "Alice, I'm so sorry—"

"Shh. Don't." She held onto him as she began to start up the movement of rocking back and forth once again. "I don't know what to think. Should I hate you for trapping me here?" She lifted her head and stroked his face. "Or should I love you for the extent of your love? Going mad because I left? Hatter…what you must have gone through…"

"It was hard, being without you." He sighed. "But none of that matters now that you are here. We will be happy, Alice. I can make you happy."

"Will it take long?"

"Alice?"

"Going mad, does it take long? Cheshire said you lost your mind almost instantly when I left. Will that happen with me now that I have lost…?"

He scowled, but hid the disapproval. "It will be quick, my dear."

Just then, Cheshire pushed passed the curtain and bowed respectively. "Master, all of the guests have arrived." He then glanced from the view of the ballroom to Gaz. "This is the last bit of time you two shall be apart. You may let her dance and mingle with the others, perchance?"

Hatter drew her back to gather one final sight of her appearance. "It is hard to let go of a beauty like you," he growled, nuzzling her neck. He nipped lightly at the delicate skin, rubbing a hand across the skin on her back not hidden by the dress. He kissed her and finally released her. "Go, enjoy yourself, my love."

She held onto his hand, afraid of letting go.

"Do not be afraid," he smiled. "You will return to me shortly."

Gaz nodded and entered the hallway, leaving the balcony.

"Keep an eye on her, Cheshire," Hatter instructed. "I sense there is more to this newfound trust she has established in me."

"Perhaps it is due to the transition between her world and ours," Cheshire suggested.

"Maybe. Still…"

"Yes, my lord." The feline nodded and followed her. The door slammed shut, vibrating the walls. It was silent in the empty hallway. Gaz turned as soon as she saw Cheshire approaching.

"Cheshire—"

He cut her off, shaking his head. Instead, he asked, "What would you like to do first?"

She was puzzled, unable to answer.

"Dancing? Would you fancy finding someone to dance with before you are to be wed?" He paced, tail flicking. "Or perhaps you would like to roam. This building is haunting in the midnight hours, though, I suppose you have already had your fill of nightmares, haven't you?"

Gaz did not answer. Instead, she listened to the departure of what sounded to be distant footsteps. It came from the balcony. Cheshire relaxed.

"I do apologize, Alice. You see, my master was listening in on us. If he would have heard you say anything out of the ordinary, you can be sure that you would not have been able to leave with me."

"He doesn't trust me."

"He is insecure."

"Thank you for coming," she said. "I don't know how much longer I would have lasted."

"You needed to escape him; I saw that from a mile away."

"Do you think he knows what is going on?"

"Perhaps. He is already becoming suspicious. I have been given orders to watch over you during the ball." He ran down the hall. It took all she had just to keep up with him. "But there is no time to worry about that. We must proceed with our plans, should you ever wish to leave Wonderland."

She did not tell him how she felt. She did not mention the fact that her feelings of hatred were slowly becoming brainwashed into that of feelings of love. Instead, she remained silent.

If I am going mad, she thought, maybe it is best if I let Cheshire do the thinking. But then again, he is also insane. Am I fighting a losing battle?

They approached a staircase that unraveled down to the next floor. She was about to step down when she stopped.

"Wait."

"Alice, we must continue. Time is running out—"

"Don't you hear that?"

Cheshire remained silent as he sifted through the silence. His ear twitched. "Weeping," he stated.

Gaz pushed a door open. "But where is it coming from?" She peered inside. It was pitch black. "I can't see a thing," she groaned, and retrieved a brass candle holder from the wall. The light was shallow, but it was still enough to see a blurry sight of the far side of the room. She stepped within, her shoes creaking on the wooden floor.

"That's odd," she mumbled. "I could have sworn it was coming from—"

Hands grabbed her ankles. She screamed and staggered back, nearly tripping when Cheshire approached.

"Alice!" He helped her up as she grabbed the candle from the floor. "Are you all right?"

She rubbed her head. "My head…"

"That was quite the fall you took." He scanned the ground. "What caused you to lose balance?"

"Something grabbed me."

"No one is in here besides you and I—"

"Cheshire, I know what I saw. And they grabbed me. How do you explain that?"

He sighed, ready to explain when suddenly, his eyes opened wide, glowing in the dim light. He crouched to the floor, tail whipping. "It would seem you were right."

She followed his line of vision to the corner. In the shadows, there was someone huddled close to the wall, legs drawn to their chest. They trembled violently with the darkness distorting their movements, causing their body to jerk and twitch unsteadily. Hands held to their face, they cried quietly.

"I can't do it. No more. Please, no more."

Cheshire held onto Gaz as he saw her stand. "Alice…"

She pushed his paw away and approached the figure, hands skimming the wall as she walked further and further from the light. She crouched next to them. Softly, her fingers reached out and brushed the being. They jerked away, their face veering into view.

"Tweedledee…?" Gaz said in disbelief. She scanned over him a second time to be sure that what she saw was really there. His hair was stringy and matted, clinging to the sides of his face. His clothes where holey and filled with tears. His left hand had been burned, mostly around the palm and wrist. His right hand clutched a knife. She could see letters and numbers carved into his neck. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"I-I can't take it anymore, Mom," he croaked. "It's becoming too much."

"Mom? Tweedledee, no, I'm not—"

"Tweedledum is gone. He's really gone." He looked at his reflection in the blade he held. "I thought that if I kept looking for him, I'd find him, but that stupid cat keeps saying he's dead. Why would he say that?"

Cheshire sighed. "Tweedledee, you asked me where he was. Should I have told you that he was simply hiding from you?"

"Shut up!" he screamed, jabbing the knife his way. His teeth chattered as his jaw trembled. "Don't talk anymore."

"Tweedledee, you need to calm down," Gaz said, "before someone gets hurt."

His eyelids squeezed tightly together as tears dripped down. "Someone already got hurt: Me! And Tweedledum!" He reached over and snagged her by the arm. "Do you know what it was like to watch him leave me, and I couldn't do a thing about it?"

"Tweedledee—!"

"Do you?" He rattled her hand, shrieking.

Her mouth tightened. She nodded slowly. "Yes," she stated. "I do. I had to watch Zim leave me behind, and I couldn't do a thing about it either."

He glowered bitterly. He released her abruptly. "You're the one who started all of this," he choked out. He rose and staggered towards her.

Still on the ground, Gaz backed away.

"If you would've just stayed here in Wonderland," he exclaimed, "none of this would have happened. But no! You _had_ to go. You _had_ to leave." He screamed, gripping his ears. A fresh wave of tears broke loose. His voice was shrill, frantic. "What about me? What about my brother? What if I _had_ to protect him? What if I _had_ to kill to bring him back?" He waved the knife in front of her face.

"You need to calm down," she said, her sentence nothing but choppy words.

"I need to bring him back," he hissed. He dived towards her neck with the blade shimmering wildly. She moved out of the way just in time as it caught hold of her veil and slashed down. She tugged the loose fabric away and ran but only ended up cornering herself. Tweedledee raced towards her, ready to attack. Cheshire lunged and threw him to the ground.

"Enough of this, you fool," he spat. "Get a grip."

Tweedledee responded by slicing the blade cross Cheshire's arm. He yelped, pulling back, unintentionally giving him room to escape. As he lurched forward, stumbling to his feet, Tweedledee glared at Gaz, no longer looking directly at her but through.

"It's too late," Cheshire huffed, ready to protect Alice. "He's already gone." He pounced, claws aimed at Tweedledee's neck.

**A/N**

**Tweedledee has gone insane. I guess all of it just finally drove him over the edge.**

**Chapter 33 will be up soon.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**

**Leaving off after Tweedledee attacked Gaz…**

Gaz stumbled back, unable to move. Cheshire rested on the ground next to her. His head hung low to the floor as he stared at his victim. Gaz saw it happening. She knew very well what Cheshire had intended to do when he jumped between her and the swinging knife and pounced, claws aimed at the attacker's throat. Still, she found herself leaned heavily against the wall, heart pounding, mind spinning.

Tweedledee lay crippled on his side. A slit ran across his throat where Cheshire had landed the brutal edge of death's sword. Blood dripped recklessly from the wound, droplets forming on the wooden floor. He panted heavily and his head and neck twitched as he struggled to speak. The words came out slurred and only caused blood to spurt further from his throat.

"D-Dib," Gaz breathed, moving closer to stoke his face, "I'm sorry! I…I…"

"Alice," Cheshire soothed. He nudged her towards the door.

"No, wait. He's trying to say something," Gaz said.

"I will listen to what he has to say. You should not have to see this." He walked her out to the hallway. "It would be best if I am alone. You should not try to comfort him for there is nothing you can do now. The only thing accomplished by that is the disturbance of your mind. Do not look," he advised before retreating once more into the room, closing the door.

Was it even more torturous being there, alone, standing in the hallway, wondering what was going on, or was it saving the last scrap of sanity she had left not knowing or seeing her brother's lookalike depart?

She sat on the floor, hands clenched tightly, legs motionless besides the occasional quiver. Through the hollow door she could hear him speak, or struggle to speak. Each word only caused his life to wilt away further and further. At one point, her feelings took over and she found herself peeking into the room without Cheshire noticing.

She regretted it immediately.

She could not pull away fast enough. What had been seen could not be unseen. It was stuck in her mind as a memory permanently in that one split second. Tweedledee was now sitting up, though just barely. His head swayed rapidly back and forth as he struggled to keep focused. His arms clung to Cheshire's neck for support. The feline rested a paw on his back to help him from falling. Tweedledee's mouth was open as he gasped for air to get past the blood clotting in his lungs and throat. He looked as though he would retch any minute from the struggle alone. Blood dripped down the corners of his mouth down to his chin.

"I am sorry, my friend," Cheshire whispered to him. "I had to protect her."

The door clicked shut. Gaz shuddered and circled her arms around her legs, holding them close. Her head drooped against her knees where the skirt soaked up the tears she cried. She heard the voices from within the room fall silent. She did not hear Cheshire approach. A paw rested on her shoulder and caused her to jump.

"Is he gone?" she asked, dragging her glove-covered hand across her eyes.

Cheshire nodded.

Her eyes glazed over, not from the tears. She stared down at the floor. "Was it hard for him?"

Cheshire did not answer. Instead, he licked his paw and dabbed at her face. "You must be careful now, Alice. You wouldn't want to mess up your makeup for the ball."

His elusion only caused her to look away, countless tears now building.

"There was something he wanted me to tell you," the cat said. "It was difficult, but I finally made out what he said." He helped her stand and led her down the hall, calling her name when she tried to cast one more glimpse into the room. "I must admit, though, I do not know what he means by it."

"What did he say?"

He shook his head. "Red mask, that's all he said—those two words."

"I don't understand," she admitted.

"Neither do I. Perhaps it has something to do with the guests. They all wear masks as it is a masquerade." He frowned as he glimpsed back at the room which stood as Tweedledee's grave. "Come. Let us depart from this nightmare."

She followed in silence. Her hands dangled limply at her sides as her heels clicked against with each step. Cheshire peered back from time to time to check on her. She nearly ran into him when he stopped abruptly, facing her.

"I did not wish to kill him," he began.

She nodded solemnly. "I know," she replied after some time.

"Truly, I had wished to avoid it, but I just did not want him to hurt you. I did not want Wonderland to be your final sight in life."

"We should go," she said, gesturing down the hall. "Before whoever is in the red mask leaves."

Cheshire sighed, but led the way until they approached the ballroom. Gaz was unfazed by the bright lights of the great galley, yet Cheshire hissed and shriveled back into the darkness lurking in the hallway.

"Are you all right?" Gaz inquired.

"My word, I must say, those are quite harsh," he uttered, glowering around at the lights.

She looked around thoughtfully. "This is what it looks like in my world—my house, my Skool, everything.

"Hatter must have done it to make you feel more at home," he groaned. "You'll have to continue on your own, Alice, that is, until I can adapt to this new lighting. Search for the being in the red mask. Tweedledee did not waste his final words to relate this to you for nothing. Your very escape may ride in the owner's knowledge." He pulled back into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

"Cheshire!" she called.

He was gone.

"I guess I have to go alone," she mumbled, beginning her journey into the crowd.

Cheshire peeked out, grinning. "This is your final chapter in Wonderland, Alice," he ruled. "You have to do this on your own. Besides, this old feline has something to do himself." He peered up at the balcony where he could see the Hatter watching over. "Distract my master."

Gaz pushed through the crowd of people. There were many more than she could have imagined from her early viewing of the ballroom from her perch on the balcony while by Hatter's side. The music was slow, mellow, yet the people seemed to move in an inhuman fashion, their silhouettes blurring. Gaz stumbled passed each figure, making sure she did not make eye contact with anyone which proved to be difficult seeing as she had to check the mask of every guest she passed to sort out one of crimson colors. Violet, cyan, turquoise, silver—were there any that were red?

Her arm tugged back. She looked back to find someone holding their grip tightly around her hand. Call it luck, fate, perhaps. Somehow, the one she had been looking for had found her in the boundless number of guests. Yet something told her it was not luck nor destiny. He had sought her out. He had been looking for her.

A bright red mask covered his face and stood out against his black tuxedo, not to mention in the midst of the dull colors filling the room. Her eyes danced up and down his appearance, searching for a peek at their identity. The collar of their costume stood high, concealing the bit of face she would have been able to see otherwise.

"You are…?" she hinted, taking a step back.

He did not reply. Instead he pressed a finger to his mouth, hushing her. He pointed back at the platform housing the instruments that plucked and hummed. He lifted a welcoming hand.

"You want to dance?" She looked up at the balcony, squinting at the Hatter. She then placed her hand in the stranger's. "I'd love to."

The melody changed at the sight of the partners joining. The piano picked up and a line of violins came to life instantly. People coupled as the music began. Everyone remained motionless as the music silenced. They parted from their partners and stood parallel from one another—ladies on one side, men on the other. All at once, it started and everyone joined simultaneously.

The room spun around her as the man twirled her closer. They circled round one another, their eyes never wavering. His fingers skimmed the small of her back while they were mere inches apart. He made it so that they never lost contact. He walled a hand flat against her back and pulled her in until her chest rested against his.

He could feel her heart beat against him. She could not feel his.

"What are you?" she breathed.

He shook his head and remained silent.

The violins picked up. He twirled her around until her back fell against him. His hands cradled her hips before crawling up her stomach. A hand loosened and covered her eyes. She could see no longer. She did not fight it. He pulled the mask away from his face, only his mouth showing. He skimmed his lips across her neck and planted light kisses. She groaned, her head rolling back.

It ended all too quickly and he spun her around once again. The mask had been replaced. Her eyes pouted at the hindrance of her thought to steal a peek. He uttered a low chuckle. Whether he was playing cat and mouse with her, she liked it. A smile formed across her face and remained. That is, until the room fell silent and everyone around stopped dancing.

The whispers grew louder and louder until Gaz could hear just what they were saying.

"Is that not the Hatter's bride-to-be? What is she doing?"

"Why, she's dancing with another, isn't she?"

"Adulteress!"

The stranger pulled her close, hissing an angered growl. Up on the balcony, Cheshire jumped onto the railing. Hatter stood to see what the commotion was about.

"Leave her be!" Cheshire demanded. "She is not married yet. Go about your own lives unless you would like to repeat those insults to my master."

Hatter scowled.

Everyone peered fearfully up at the monster and returned to dancing, though it took quite some time for the whispers to die down completely. Hatter watched Alice return to the dance with the stranger.

"Fear not, master," Cheshire said, hopping next to him. "This is a common tradition in her world for those about to exchange vows."

"You mean," Hatter said, "this is not unusual?"

"Not at all. Often the groom and bride spend an evening with companions before they are officially married. They typically remain separated from one another and enjoy their lives as an individual one final time. You should be glad it is not going past this," he said, nodding down at the pair.

"This jealousy is eating me alive," Hatter snarled. "See to it that she departs from his presence soon before I take care of the poor fool myself."

"Master." Cheshire scurried away.

Down below, the music was drawing to a close. The man dipped her towards the ground after ending one final twirl.

"Now do I get to see my secret admirer?" she asked.

He stared down at her for some time. She could tell he was contemplating the revelation of his identity. His hand gripped the mask unsteadily and pulled it back. The all-knowing smile on her face did not fade as she cupped his face and whispered, "I knew you'd come."

Zim kissed her, holding the back of her neck tenderly.

**A/N**

**I just love that ending.**

**In case you did not know what Cheshire was talking about when he was telling the Hatter that couples usually enjoy their individuality one last time before they are married, I was referring to Bachelor/Bachelorette parties. I know, random, but at least he was not lying ;)**

**Don't worry. I was not lying when I said the story is drawing to a close. I think there is about 3 or so chapters left.**

**I'll see you next chapter and may I just say, that one is definitely an edge-of-your-seat/i-did-not-see-that-coming chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N**

**Man, what an awful day. I have either been fighting with my sister, being ignored by the other, or spending my time alone. You've got to love crappy days, don't you?**

**Enough with my ranting.**

**Enjoy the story, my readers!**

"I missed you, so much." Zim held her close so that his mouth was next to her ear, leaving her to be the only one to hear him. His eyes flickered from person to person as those dancing around him disappeared from his mind and his only focus grew to be that of the girl held securely in his arms. "Back there, when I saw you for the first time in so long," he gulped, "I thought that was going to be the last time I saw you."

"Oh, Zim," she murmured, breathing in his scent. Her hands grasped his shoulders while she fell into the steady movement of their rocking. She pictured Hatter, the way he held her back when he fastened the ring to her finger. "How did you get back?" she asked, all the while peering up expectantly at the balcony, just waiting for Hatter to realize just who she was dancing with. "The door from our world to here was supposed to be shut down."

"Cheshire never did." He sighed. "He remembered me. At first, I didn't think he would but as we walked down the street together, I-I saw these…creatures. Gaz, I don't know what they were. They weren't human, and they definitely weren't from our world." He stopped talking and without looking at him, she knew he was reeling from the memory of whatever it was that he saw.

"I saw them too," she spoke up.

He blinked rapidly, as if forgetting he was speaking. "He fought them off. Every single one of them. He killed them like it was nothing. Afterwards, he was completely silent. He didn't speak to me for the longest time. In fact, he didn't talk at all once we left you. He just kept looking at me, like he wasn't sure if he had seen me before."

"He was afraid of finding you only to lose you again," she muttered. "He's really missed you."

"When we got to the portal, he asked me if I ever thought about him, thought about Wonderland."

"What did you say?"

"All the time. When I took you to Wonderland, everything changed after that. We fell in love, and I created all those characters who resumed their own lives without me knowing. It scares me, Gaz, thinking that they were left alone for two years to wallow in anything that came to them. I created them and then they were just abandoned."

She disagreed. "It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing."

"Even still, I'll never forget the way he looked at me."

"Zim?"

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes. "I really hurt Cheshire," he whispered. "Maybe he is just a character in some story, but to me, it's like I've just hurt Gir. Every time I see him, I see Gir, not just some lookalike that's meant to imitate his appearance for the sole purpose of familiarity. He asked me if I ever thought about him and when I said I did, he was so happy. I was sitting down at this point and he came over to me and sat on my lap, staring up at me for the longest time.

She kept quiet. What they had said to one another, she may not know, but what she did realize right then and there, the music drifting in the air, the colors and costumes swirling around them, was that it had deeply affected him. She no longer felt the loud, obnoxious Irken she held two years ago. She now held a stranger who was oddly familiar with a hint of passion she found within too.

"I'm going to fix this, Gaz. If not for you and me, then for him. I need to make this all go away. It's because of him that I am even here with you now. I guess it's a good thing he's on our side or else I would have never been able to get back in."

"Zim, no, wait. It's not safe for you to be here. We need to think about this. If Hatter sees you—"

"Let me deal with him," he cut in. He grabbed her hand. "I have not gotten this far just to be told I can't do this. I am going to get us out of here."

"What about when I get back? I'm in a mental hospital. There's not much of a future for me."

"You aren't anymore."

This made her head hurt. She thought she was safe from the asylum and then later figured out that she had been there all along for a year. Now she was not? "But I thought—"

"Your dad took you home," he revealed. "He said they weren't helping you enough and decided to check you out so that he could help you himself. As far as I know, you're in your room sleeping right now; at least, that's how you were when I left for Wonderland again." He smiled. "You ready to go home?"

Her head leaned onto his shoulder. "I've been."

"You know," he sighed, "I've always wanted to see you in a wedding dress, but not like this."

"Let's change that." She kissed him before sliding the masquerade mask over his face. "You'll need to stay hidden from the Hatter for as long as possible. I need to regroup with Cheshire. We'll need all the help we can get. Lay low and keep out of sight, okay?"

He frowned. "If he tries anything—"

"I'll be fine." She nodded. "Cheshire will be there to protect me." She picked up her skirt, nodding a goodbye, and began pushing through the crowd back to the exit.

"Gaz."

She glanced back at Zim.

"You are the most beautiful tonight."

She nodded thoughtfully. Will he leave behind that part of the Hatter that is inside of him when we leave, she thought to herself, or will he turn out as twisted as he did? But on the outside, she smiled and departed.

As soon as the doors closed, leaving her alone in the hallway, she turned and was about to run up to the balcony to gather help when Cheshire stepped out of the shadows. He was emotionless as she jumped.

"Where did you come from?" she said, breathing heavily.

"I thought you would need my help." He smiled his grin before it collapsed into an impassive frown. "We must hurry," he stated. He took down the hall with Alice following closely behind.

"Zim is here," Gaz informed.

"I know. I left the door open to allow him to return."

"Hatter gave you orders to close it. You could have gotten yourself killed disobeying him, you know."

He laughed. "I was well aware of that, Alice, just as I am aware of the fact that my life dangles by a thin thread by the mere thought of helping you now, yet here I am."

"Thank you," she said, "Cheshire."

He stopped as three people passed through the hallway. They were headed back to the ballroom to join the others. Cheshire glimpsed back over his shoulder and awaited their absence. "We cannot have anyone suspecting our plans," he told. "If Hatter grows more suspicious than he already is, all of this will be for nothing and he will see to it that Zim is killed once and for all."

She did not reply. He had been expecting more, but he took up her silence to continue.

"The best way to kill him is through his PAK. If we can find a way to damage it enough, that should put an end to all of this. If at all possible, I would like to deliver death in the swiftest way possible. Even if he is to die to save you, I still do not wish to see him suffer. I do hope you understand, Alice." Still, there was no response. His ear flickered. His eyes narrowed to hollow slits. It was then that he peered back to check on her. "Alice?"

He looked back just in time to see a door not even two feet away slam shut. He scratched at the doorknob to gain entry. It was locked up tight.

"Alice!"

Inside the room, a hand clasped Gaz's mouth, whitening the skin into a bloodless sheet of ash. She squeezed her eyes shut as she trembled loosely in her captor's hold. Her veil pulled closer to her face and puffed back out with each breath she sucked in. His shrill, choked laughter filled her ears.

Knife pressed against her cheek, Tweedledee stroked a hand down her hair. "Shh, Alice," he whispered. "It'll be all right."

**A/N**

**O.O Apparently, Tweedledee was not really dead…**

**To clear things up a bit, when Gaz said she wondered if Zim would leave behind the piece of Hatter he held within, she was referring to what he had said. He said she was the most beautiful tonight, which was exactly what Hatter had said, word for word, a few chapters ago after he had given her the ring.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N**

**Somewhat of a disturbing chapter, but nothing nearly as bad as you'd think. Tweedledee tortures Gaz. **

**Continuing on from when he pulled her into the room and is now holding her hostage…**

"Tweedledee," Gaz gasped, "you're alive?"

Sweaty hands clutched the knife pressed close to her face. She could feel the blade slicing into the skin and expected the blood to spill at any minute. Tweedledee held her close as he pressed his ear to the door, chuckling when he heard Cheshire calling to Alice.

"You didn't think I was giving up on my brother that easily, did you?" He laughed hysterically. "You see, that's the problem with you. You think that everyone will go running and hiding from the mighty Alice." He growled. "Well, you are dead wrong."

"Tweedledee!" Cheshire called from outside of the room. "Please, think about what you are doing. I'm sure if you stop and realize that—"

"No!" He pressed the knife into her face as he screamed. The flesh split with ease. Gaz stifled a cry of pain. She could see the blood gathering at the wound below her eye.

"Alice, I'm going to get you out of there," Cheshire said.

"Is that so?" Tweedledee challenged. He jerked the door open, leaving Cheshire stunned. Using his shock, he slammed the handle of the blade against Cheshire's head. He hit him over and over again. The creature stumbled back and fell to the floor. A pained groan ensured that he was dazed from the assault which Tweedledee took up to drag Gaz down the hall.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, tugging at his hands.

His head twisted around to face her, eyes wild. "You're going to die, Alice!" he sputtered with eagerness. "I'm going to make sure you suffer just as my poor brother did."

They entered a dim room. At first, she could not make out just what room it was. Only silhouettes stood out. And then she saw. Torture devices were everywhere. From the light pouring in from the hallway, they glistened perilously—their blades, spikes, cuffs, everything. It was the very one Hatter planned to use to slaughter the people gathered for the masquerade to begin his feeding. Momentarily frozen, she overcame her initial shock and struggled against his grip. His temper did not last and he pulled his arm back. She looked up in time to see his fist collide with her face, sending her to the floor.

Her head throbbed. Blood pulsed across her vision. Everything spun in a hazy blur. He entangled his fingers throughout her hair and picked her up. Her legs skidded along the ground as her skirt twisted and flailed around. He was surprisingly strong, pulling her around like it was nothing.

Kicking and thrashing, she fought for all she was worth. It was not enough. She was placed on top of a table where rusted cuffs clasped around her wrists and then her ankles, flakes of hardened gore chipping off. Her face twisted with anger at the lack of control she held, yet her frightened eyes wondered up to the large blade swinging like a pendulum above her head.

In the hallway, she could see that Cheshire was coming to. He stumbled to his feet before bursting into a sprint towards the room.

"Cheshire! Help!" she cried.

Yet the door was kicked shut in his face by Tweedledee who fastened the numerous locks running up and down the metal door. Cheshire's strained grunts floated through the tiny window with bars on the door as he strained to get in.

Tweedledee wandered over to a wooden chest. The handle would not budge so he grabbed a hammer he found and smashed it open. Splintered pieces of wood shot out along with slivers of the copper handle and lock. His hands plunged into the darkness, searching. Gaz's chin dug into her chest with her head craning to look down at him. What was he looking for? More importantly, what would he find?

"Tweedledee, listen to me," she panted. "You don't have to do this. This is just evil and you are not evil. Don't you remember? You were so terrified of Hatter that you didn't even want to be near him. If you do this, you'll be just like him!"

Her heart beat against her chest, causing it to ache. Was the room spinning around her, or was the fear finally running its toll? She swallowed hard when she found that the walls of her throat were constricted and dry.

He did not seem to hear her reasoning. The clanking from the chest ensued until finally, he sucked in a shuddering gasp, as though even he was shocked to find the discovery he had made. He pulled a case out. The wood was chipping and decaying from overexposure to humid moisture. He staggered over to the table she lay on and set the small container down on her stomach. Peering up at her, he watched her closely and pulled out each object one at a time.

The first was a bottle with clouded glass and an old cork fastened firmly in its mouth. A thick, clear liquid sloshed inside, clinging to the walls of the bottle before oozing back down. The second item was a candle with some matches. The third was a handful of pills that slipped through his fingers like black pebbles. He held them before his face and watched gleefully as they trickled down.

"This," he held up the bottle with the liquid, "when taken, will make you paralyzed immediately. And this," he held up the pills, "can make your lungs fall apart, chunk by chunk, right inside your body when ingested." He smiled. "You'll suffocate."

She shivered, eyeing each one. "And the candle?"

"Oh!" He plucked it up. "For this." He dangled the match above the wick. The cord quickly snagged the flame, but he did not stop there. Instead, he held the fire close to the wax till it melted, wads dripping down the side. Without hesitation, he coiled her glove down to her hand and held her wrist back so that the underside of her arm was exposed.

"Wait! What are you—?"

He pressed the melted wax to her arm, just above the crease of her elbow. She hollered an agonized scream. The wax clung to her skin and turned it pink, raw. He snickered and pulled the candle away. He peeled the burning, dribbled white disks away to expose the bubbled up flesh beneath. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, God," she wept. She tried once more. "Cheshire..." She sucked in. "Zim."

He lowered his face to hers, and cried along with her. "Does it hurt, Alice?" he asked.

She nodded, gritting her teeth at the pain.

He stroked her face and said "I know," and scraped the blood clotted to her face. "I'm sorry." He wiped a tear from his cheek and smeared it across hers. Then he stole a drop from her face to slather it cross his. "Now we're feeling each other's pain," he ruled.

Stepping away, he searched the rack hanging on the wall. Pokers, blades, axes, and other medieval weapons hung. One sword had a jagged blade as if the blacksmith had mistakenly malformed it, altogether hindering what it could have been. It was chosen.

Tweedledee set it down next to her. He sat down on the table that she was strapped to. "I just need to make you suffer. I want you to hurt. Everything that ever happened to Tweedledum, it was your fault. You had to come, Alice. You couldn't stay away. This is going to hurt, okay?"

"Tweedledee, please!" she begged. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I didn't kill your brother. It was the Hatter. Back in the Skool. He was trying to crawl out the window to escape but he didn't make it. The Hatter got him before he could get away. You found him right after. Don't you remember?"

He squinted. "How did you know that? No one else was there. How could you possibly know that?"

She frowned, feeling the threat of defeat rising. It had merely been a memory when she revisited Tweedledum's death. There was no way she could explain all of that to Tweedledee, especially in his current mental state. It did not matter, though, for she did not have time before Tweedledee snatched the bottle of liquid up.

"Once you're paralyzed, you are going to endure the most pain you have ever felt," his unrecognizable voice snarled. "No more mercy or sympathy," he hissed. "I've been taking it too easy on you. I'm not going to feel sorry for this."

The veil was torn from the top of her head. He grabbed her face, his nails digging in. He was ready to pry her mouth open to get it down her throat if he had to. She clenched her jaw as tight as she could. She would not budge so he pinched his fingers over her nose. Still struggling, she realized that she would have to breathe soon. Her lungs burned and she held it to the last second. Without another option, she gasped, opening her mouth. She tried to quickly clamp her mouth shut once again before he could get to her but somewhere along the way, he managed to grab something. It was a mask. He fastened it to her head where a pipe ran across the front. It was shoved between her teeth and held her mouth open just enough for him to complete his job.

Yet there was no time for him to shove the bottle passed her lips. There was no time to force her to drink it. For at that exact moment, right when the drug was nearing, the door to the room crumbled. The metal crippled inward and the locks exploded outward as the door fell to the floor. And standing there, teeth gritted, eyes fiery, was Hatter.

**A/N**

**As you can tell, Tweedledee is definitely gone. One minute he is laughing because he likes seeing Gaz hurt, and the next he is crying when he sees her cry. **

**I love the ending because the Hatter arrives and is madder than you know what. You're relieved for Gaz's sake 'cause he will see to it that she is not tortured anymore, but at the same time you feel the opposite way since he is just as evil, if not more.**

**Heads up: the next chapter will most likely—which is basically saying it will most certainly—be violent/gory. **

**Chapter 36 will be up soon.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N**

**Somewhat of a disturbing chapter…but you probably already guessed that after seeing how angry Hatter was. If it's any warning as to what's to come, let's just say I feel bad for Tweedledee :/**

Gaz did not know what to think. Should she be relieved that Hatter was here to save her—she knew that he would let nothing happen to his bride-to-be—or should she be just as afraid of him for he was just as evil as Tweedledee, if not more.

Whatever the feeling, she knew just how Tweedledee felt by one simple look at him. The bottle of paralyzing liquid he was just seconds away from giving her slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor. His eyes stared up, horrified, as the beast lingered in the doorway. She could see the sweat on his forehead glistening. And was it his heart or her own that she heard thumping in her ears?

Hatter stared for the longest time, utter hatred and rage burning in his eyes. Gaz was the first to speak and even then, it immediately fell silent right afterwards.

"H-Hatter…" she said, her voice cracking.

He did not look at her. Down on the floor next to him, Cheshire lay, watching precariously. His tail flicked nervously. His face hid between his paws and he glanced up at Gaz.

"Sorry, Alice," he muttered.

And then Hatter attacked. His PAK legs hammered the ground and in an instant, he was across the room, gripping Tweedledee by the neck. Bladed teeth clenched together, he relished the feeling of having his victim quiver and shake in his hold. Tweedledee hung limply, hands digging at the claws clutching his throat, legs kicking out in a failed attempt to rid himself of this fear. Hatter threw him at the rack of knives and blades hanging from the wall. They clashed heavily atop of the body resting on the floor.

"Cheshire," Hatter grunted, "release her."

As the Irken returned to finish his work, Cheshire scrambled over. He took off the mask from her face, the one that had the metal pole pushed between her teeth to keep her mouth open, and began opening the restraints around her arms and legs.

Gaz was still in shock from the torture she had endured. Cheshire called her name over and over, yet her eyes stared over his shoulder as she watched the Mad Hatter beat Tweedledee over and over again with any weapon he could find, which was not difficult considering the room was full of pain.

"Tweedledum, why aren't you helping me?" Tweedledee wondered. He shielded his face as a weapon smashed his jaw. "I tried to save you. Why aren't you saving me?"

"He still thinks his brother is here, doesn't he?" Gaz said. She asked Cheshire again. "Doesn't he?"

Cheshire's voice was distant in her ears—it was like she could not even hear him—but he continued calling her name until she slowly came to.

"Hatter. What is he doing here?" Gaz asked. Still stuck to the table, she struggled to get away. The fear was overwhelming. "H-How did he find out?"

"It was me, Alice," Cheshire explained. He wrestled with the rusted cuffs. "I didn't tell him why you were here or even what happened to poor Tweedledee's mind. I just told him that you were in danger and that was all it took." Finally, the shackles came undone. "We must get you out of here."

"Wait! Tweedledee!"

"The fool tried to torture you to death and yet you still wish to save him?"

"H…He's…He's my…" She bit her bottom lip.

Cheshire shook his head. "No, Alice. That is not your brother. He is not who you think he is. Your brother is in another world. Tweedledee is in this world." He lured her to the door and nearly had her out in the hallway when Tweedledee howled in unspeakable pain.

Gaz turned and found him lying on the floor, bloodied and broken. Her eyes widened at the realization of what was occurring. A film of blood covered his right eye while the other was swollen shut. His legs had been smashed and were bent in ways they should not go. The skin on his face had been rubbed raw until it split. Grooves were etched in the floor where she knew he had been clawing to get away, yet had failed. Blood leaked from the corners of his mouth as he opened it to utter hoarsely, "Alice…Help…"

She gazed up at Hatter, horrified.

Hatter glared back. He faced Tweedledee once more and threw him to the ground. His body plunged to the floor with a disturbing thud. Metallic cords held his wrists down along with his legs to kill the idea of escape or flight. He ignored the struggling, pleading form wriggling beneath him and brought the daggered tip of a PAK leg up high in the air before grinding it into Tweedledee's stomach and slicing down. An incision split and blood spurted up onto both Tweedledee and Hatter's face. Tweedledee screamed; Hatter licked the fluid from his face hungrily.

Gaz staggered back, unable to move, unable to think. She could not run. She could not look away. Fear froze her in her tracks and forced her to watch as Hatter leaned down and began feasting within the open wound. From behind a broken rack and table, she could not see his face, but she could see Tweedledee's legs thrashing and kicking, fighting to get away. His shrieks rang in her ears, in her head. She uttered a strangled scream, yet it did not go unheard by Hatter. He lifted his face, organs streaming from his teeth and dangling from his claws.

Cheshire did the best he could and arrived just in time to catch Gaz as the shock, the fright overcame her. She passed out, lying limp across Cheshire's back. The feline stared up at Hatter to see if he knew what he had caused. The Irken was emotionless. His eyes were empty, distant, and soulless. A growl rattled his throat. He truly was a monster. He was a serial killer. Yet the part that caused Cheshire to hate him even more was the smile that curled his lips back.

As his master returned to his feeding, Cheshire placed Gaz in the corner where she would be safe and rose. He began crossing the room when something in the doorway caught his eye. Some_one_.

"Master?" he gasped, though he was not referring to the Hatter.

Zim peered through the darkness, pulling back his masquerade mask, and immediately saw Gaz leaned heavily against the wall. Her dress was tangled around her legs and her veil was lying on the floor in a tattered heap. Blood was dried to her body from the scars leftover by Tweedledee's torture. Eyes closed, she did not move. His first thought was that she was dead.

Zim waited until he was sure that Hatter could not see him, joined her side, and knelt to his knees. He ran a hand across her forehead, pushing back her hair to reveal the wounds scraping across her face. Her heartbeat. He felt for her heartbeat and cradled her close when he found just that. The panic had caused her body to run cold and what he held in his arms more suited the resemblance of a limp corpse.

"Die."

Zim faced Cheshire abruptly. He squinted hard, unsure. The feline quivered with an endless fire of rage and hatred that boiled over.

"He must die," he hissed, facing his master, "and by our hands. You created him just as much as I did. You may have created us characters of Wonderland, but I was the one who allowed him to wallow in the absence of his thought-to-be true love." He scowled at Zim. "It ends tonight."

Zim placed Gaz on the ground and PAK legs peeked from his back. "I couldn't agree more."

Cheshire left Zim to bid Gaz one last goodbye before departing for the final battle. He kissed unresponsive lips and vowed, "I'll make it right. I swear."

"Fool!" Cheshire howled. He stood on top of the table Gaz had been chained to moments earlier, the distance between him and the Hatter nearly nonexistent. Hatter pried himself from the lifeless body of Tweedledee to face his servant. Cheshire sneered. "For long I have wished that this was nothing more than a nightmare but just like Alice, I discovered that you made these dreams all too real." His claws crawled out and a maddening grin took over his face. "It's time to wake, master."

"You defy me?" Hatter challenged.

Cheshire leapt gracefully down, his tail swishing through the air. "I simply stand by my true master; the very one I thought you were."

Zim stepped up behind the cat-like creature. At first, Hatter was surprised to see the small Irken, though it quickly faded and he began to laugh.

"Who is the fool now, Chesh? If you think you, along with this copy, can defeat me," he stood, towering over the pair, "think again."

The metal cords entangled through Tweedledee's carcass whipped out, blood dripping from the daggered tips. Zim gazed at the fresh mound of organs swelling from the Hatter's mouth. The monster's smirk grew.

"Zim," Cheshire called.

Zim faced him, expecting more than what he saw, and what he saw was a tired laborer wishing to rest. His eyes were dark and overwhelmed with a hazy sadness that read the agony burdening his soul. His mouth had fallen from its previous grin into an arched grimace.

"You're last chapter has come," he said. "Whether or not you die here and now, well," he glanced back at Hatter and pounced after saying, "that's up to you."

**A/N**

**You know, one thing I like about this chapter is that you really get to see just how evil the Hatter can be when he really gets upset. In the other chapters, you think that maybe he has a good side to him but then in this one, you are slightly freaked out by what he just did to Tweedledee.**

**Either the next chapter or the one after that will be the last chapter. Finally! This story has almost been 40 chapters long -.- But it has been "interesting". Lol I can't quite say fun when one of my main characters is an organ-eating mutated Irken XD**

**Until the next chapter…**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N**

**The final chapter has arrived! Wow, thirty-seven chapters! This is my longest story O.O **

**Enjoy! **

His body was thrown against the wall and now he lay there, limp, unmoving. Zim panted and brought together what remaining bit of strength he had to sit up so that he could now see Cheshire holding off the Hatter while he pulled himself together.

It had been an hour that the three had been fighting. A long, relentless hour of cold bloodshed that he was not sure he could endure for much longer. Yet as he gazed back at Cheshire, legs still wobbling as he strained to stand, he could not help but feel relieved that the dog-like feline was on his side instead of remaining loyal to his original owner. There was no denying it: Cheshire was a deadly threat. Had it not been for Hatter's size, and perhaps even the last bit of love and regret weighing in Cheshire's heart, Zim knew the grinning cat could have easily won this battle the moment it had started.

Yet here they still were. Blood was splattered across the floor, belonging to each of the threesome, and had long soaked into the sodden, molding floorboards. Weapons were strewn across with each hit aimed at the enemy's heart. Chunks and pieces were missing from the ceiling from when Hatter had lifted those dangerous cords swinging from his back to prepare another assault, where they now rested in heaps on the ground.

Cheshire jumped over to Zim and nudged him in the back to help him stand. Scarlet drops dripped from his head and down his neck. His teeth and eyes glistened in the candlelight that danced from the chandelier hanging above. Each breath he took sounded more difficult, more raspier with each blow he took.

"Master," he said, looking up at Zim. "I will do my best for you. Accept that there are limits on these old, beaten bones of mine, though." He grinned, but it quickly faded as he gripped Zim's collar by the mouth and jerked him out of the way just in time to avoid Hatter who came at them with a burning red poker glowing in his hands.

"I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to fight by my side," Zim assured. He caught sight of a blade on the floor. Snatching it up, he rolled over and in a split second, it was piercing through Hatter's arm, the metal tip poking through the other side.

Hatter howled, his back arching with the pain. He grunted as he pulled it out.

"You'll never get to Gaz again!" Zim cried. PAK legs extended, he leapt over until he and the Hatter were face-to-face. A daggered tip poked at his enemy's throat, Zim panted angrily. "I will never let this happen again. You've hurt Gaz enough. I'm getting rid of you and this world."

"Alice is mine, fool," Hatter replied. "And if you think you can take her away—"

"You've already lost her!" Cheshire said. His teeth sank into Hatter's shoulder. The Irken roared and immediately knocked the feline into the wall. The wind rushing from his body, Cheshire groaned and slid to the floor. He gasped, and he rolled out of the way just in time to miss the axe cutting through the air into the floor. Hissing, Hatter dropped the weapon and retrieved another from a rack of armaments.

"You should have thought of a better place to challenge me," Hatter smirked. A hammer now in his possession, he swung it down, cracking the tiles of the floor, breaking a table, and, swiveling around, he managed to pound the compacted iron into Zim's back. Zim collapsed to the floor. A burning, dull ache grew in his spine. He saw it coming and crawled out of the way in time to miss the follow-up.

The hammer broke through the floor and collapsed the ceiling of the level beneath. Light from the great ballroom below blinded Zim instantly. He squinted down into the faces of frightened guests frozen in their tracks. They all peered up at the ceiling, whispering and wondering. It wasn't until the cords of Hatter's PAK slithered through like vines did the people begin to panic. Screams echoed. The instruments once gracing the galley with their plucks and strums died down as their owners fled the stage and left the spotlight.

Hatter grinned, watching them scramble from the mere sight of the monster. His eyes scanned the crowd hungrily and, after shoving Zim and Cheshire out of the way, he sent the tentacles down to snatch up unsuspecting guests, only to drag them back into the hole that spilled into the very room he stood.

Zim looked at the victims his twin had captured. There was a creature that resembled a woman, yet her mask was attached to her face instead of standing as a prop for the masquerade. Her arms stuck to her sides. Trembling, airless sobs were stifled behind the porcelain mask. With hair pouring over her shoulders in ivory strands and the skirt of her emerald dress flipping through the air with each movement she made, to Zim, she seemed more of a mermaid long dead. Though her skin peeled from her bones, he realized that at one time she had been beautiful. Perhaps she had even been a resident of the White Kingdom before it was warped along with the rest of Wonderland.

A man stood next to her. He appeared normal, like an everyday human, but he was also malformed in simple ways such as the fingers missing from each hand, the malformed stumps he used as legs, and the lack of mouth found on his face.

They, too, were monsters, just like Hatter. They had been mutated along with everything else in Wonderland.

But they are still living, Zim said to himself.

Without thinking, he made a move to tackle them out of the way before Hatter could murder once again. But right as he stood, Cheshire tackled him to the ground immediately.

"We have to save them!" Zim said. He pushed against the feline even though the creature was clearly stronger.

"They will die by his hands no matter what," Cheshire replied. "Can't you feel it? Wonderland grows colder with every second that passes. It knows when they will die. It is going to happen. No matter what we try or how we may interfere, they will die." He flattened Zim to the ground, lowering his face to his. "We need to kill him before anyone else has their sentence sealed."

Zim cringed as he listened to the couple's agonized screams pierce the air. A grimace crossed his face and he closed his eyes as he heard the Mad Hatter slurping at the remaining bits. Cheshire frowned and removed himself from Zim.

Fresh blood glistened on the floor. Zim stepped through it, cradling the arm he had fallen on when Cheshire had tackled him. His boots tracked through the red puddles and left behind telltale tracks. Hatter no longer paid attention to the two. Either he no longer saw them as a threat, or he simply did not care. Instead he was working on crawling down through the hole to enter the ballroom and continue the endless slaughter.

Cheshire sprinted across, eyes wide. "Do not let him leave this room! If he feeds, he will be unstoppable!"

Zim growled and faced the burning flame held beneath a small furnace-like structure. It was not quite large enough to be called a fireplace, yet it was enough to heat the pokers resting within. He pulled a rod out and just as Hatter was about to crawl through, shoved the glowing tip through the mighty Irken's PAK.

The dome sparked. The cords supporting him retracted slightly and nearly shrunk back completely. Hatter gasped. A groan came from the injured beast, but Zim saw that it had not been enough. Further damage would need to be inflicted to the PAK in order to kill him. But what could cause such an injury?

And then it came to him.

"Cheshire!" Zim called. "We need to get him to the—"

A fist collided with his face, sending Zim flying. He landed harshly on the ground and rolled against the wall, his side burning.

"Pitiful," Hatter spat, blood beginning to spatter from his lips. He clutched his side tenderly as he staggered away from the hole and approached Zim.

After dragging him to safety, a large shelf filled with books and scraps of old, torn papers blocking them from sight, Cheshire curled by Zim's side. Zim sifted through the various weapons he had stuffed inside his PAK. He winced at the dull ache in his jaw. Nothing seemed to suffice for the threat that was now on the other side of the rack.

"I don't understand!" Zim said. "He wasn't this strong before."

"He has tasted blood," Cheshire huffed. He dragged his tongue across the wound on Zim's face. It burned, but it would help. "The beginning of his Feeding has arrived, and the more that he eats, the stronger he will become." He hurriedly nuzzled him up to help him stand. "We must kill him now, before it is too—" But he stopped. His eyes froze and became coated with a glossy, wet film. A shuddering gasp wheezed through his mouth. Zim stared down, horrified, at the PAK leg that had split through the bookshelf, right through Cheshire's chest.

"Ch-Chesh—!" Zim breathed.

The cord ripped back, out of his body, and sent splinters of wood exploding through the air. The cat fell to the ground and recoiled his legs and arms close to his stomach. Just when Zim was about to approach, Hatter hollered angrily and dug his fist into the pit of Zim's chest. He retrieved a metal pipe and swung it across the back side of Zim's head. Again and again, he struck, only allowing the small alien to crumble to the floor.

He smirked at the pain crossing Zim's features and just as he was about to finish him off, he stumbled back as if an electrical shock had stricken him. His PAK had been greatly damaged and now sparked uncontrollably. He clutched his head and low, muttering growls rattled his throat.

"W-Where…?" he said.

Through squinted eyes, he peered back and saw his fallen servant resting in the shadows. Upon the realization of the sight, a flash erupted through the magenta orbs found on his PAK.

He glared at Zim. "Look what you've made me do," he whispered. And then he picked him up and slammed him against the wall. "Look what you've made me do!" Hatter roared.

He staggered back over to Cheshire. The feline fought to look up and immediately, upon seeing him, he struggled to back away. Hatter stroked his face with the back of his glove.

"I did not mean to," he whispered. "I-I lost control."

"That's what you always say," Cheshire groaned. A tear dripped down his eye as the pain from the lesion intensified. His master wiped it away.

"You are the grinning cat," he reminded. "You're supposed to smile. Isn't that what made you different? Isn't that why I chose you from the start?"

Cheshire coughed. Fur drifted and fell from his body in clumps. His paws bent inwards, tucking beneath his sides. "Make it end, master," he wheezed. "Please. I just want you to come back."

"I can make it right," Hatter nodded. "If I kill this copy and Alice stays with me, it will all return to normal."

Cheshire disagreed. He shook his head solemnly. He saw that Hatter really did not understand. "No. It will never be like that again. At least, not as long as you and I are living."

And then Hatter saw that Cheshire did not understand. Did he really have his best interest at heart, or was he simply conforming to that copy's way of thinking?

His eyes narrowed. "You just want me to die so that the lookalike can take Alice away from me and win. Is that it?"

Cheshire frowned. He moved to shake his head, but found his strength depleting and simply rested on the floor. "No, master. I want him to take Alice away so I can have this nightmare end." He crawled over and placed a paw on his master's arm. "So I can have _my_ nightmare end."

Hatter pulled away. "I will not give up that easily. I fought too hard. It cannot end this way!"

Cheshire glanced over Hatter's shoulder. Hatter did not have time to react. Cheshire said, "It is already ending." And then he closed his eyes and whispered, "Forgive me, master."

Zim loosened the chain holding the blade that swung from the ceiling like a pendulum. Hatter did not turn around in time. It careened downward and sliced into his PAK. He uttered a strangled shriek. A sharp gasp shot through his mouth.

"No, no, n-no!" he screamed. "I can't die. I have to have her! Alice! Where are you? Save me! Cheshire. Cheshire? I…I'm…"After staring back at the blade, he collapsed to the floor.

Immediately, all of Wonderland began to quiver. Zim struggled to keep his balance and looked around for an answer.

"You've done it," Cheshire hollered over the noise. "You have defeated him. You have saved Wonderland." A tear dripped down his face. "_You saved me._"

Zim hurried to the corner where Gaz had been place for her safety. He scooped her up within his arms before rejoining Cheshire. Gaz balanced in one arm, Zim used the other to pull the cat up from the floor.

"We need to get out of here!" he said.

"No, Zim. _You_ need to get out of here. With Alice."

"I'm not leaving you," he replied. He strained to pick him up. His wounds acted up, lessening his strength.

Cheshire squirmed out of his grip. "Wonderland will be no more soon. If you do not leave here now, the exit will diminish. You must leave now."

"Cheshire—!"

He nodded. "I know where I belong. Alice already knows too. Please, take her away from here and allow me to rest."

Zim would not leave, but he had no choice as he jumped out of the way in time to avoid a beam falling from the ceiling. It separated him from Cheshire and the body of Hatter. The rest of the ceiling was giving way. He took one final look at the feline.

"Thank you," he called, "for everything."

"This isn't goodbye," Cheshire reassured. "You can't get rid of a grinning cat that easily."

Zim nodded. He carried Gaz out of the room and down the hall.

Cheshire sighed. Using the last bit of his strength, he clawed his way over to the Mad Hatter. He curled loosely next to him and buried his head into the Irken's neck. Hatter groaned, reaching to stroke the cat.

"Sorry," Hatter moaned.

"I'll always forgive you." Cheshire said.

"Is she gone?"

Cheshire nodded. "It is better this way."

"I will miss her."

"Fear not," the cat soothed. "You will not be alone." He scooted closer into Hatter's arms. "You're finally back," he whispered. And then, he smiled.

Wonderland was crumbling before his eyes. Holding Gaz close, Zim hopped over the sidewalk that shattered beneath his feet. He had made it out of the building, somehow. As he looked back and saw people falling from the shattered structure, fire engulfing their bodies, fear gripping their screams, he could not help but to run faster.

Now on the street, he did his best not to look down at what lay beneath the cement that would fall apart any minute. Steam rose through the cracks and burned his face. His legs were growing sore from the long fight and the run he was having to endure to see to it that the girl in his arms got back home safely.

Gaz groaned. She stirred lightly, drawing closer to his chest as a shiver ran through her body. She was waking. Her eyes slid open and instantly, she was uncertain as to her surroundings. She craned her neck to peer around, but the sight of the dying world around her was no comfort at all. And then she was aware of the hands gripping her legs and supporting her neck. She peered fearfully up at Zim and pushed away from him, screaming frantically.

"Get away from me!" Her hands scratched at his face.

"Gaz, wait! It's me!"

She struggled to see his face and when she finally did, she relaxed a bit after realizing it was Zim holding her and not the Hatter.

"W-What's happening?" she asked, scanning around.

"The Hatter won't bother you anymore," Zim replied. He dragged her closer. "It's going to be okay, Gaz," he huffed. "I'll get you out of here."

Up ahead, he could see the light from the doorway glistening in the darkness. His pace easily quickened. His boots crashed down on a fragment of loose cement and slipped, causing him to plummet to the ground and drop Gaz in the process. He scurried over, apologizing profusely as he scooped her and the several layers of her dress up once again, ignoring her reassurance that she could walk.

The door was like an exit to escape death. In this case, it was. He leaned her back to look at her one more time before stepping through. "We're going home, Gaz," he breathed. And then he pulled them both through into the blinding light. "We're going home."

**A/N**

**Wow. So many parts that was heartbreaking. My number one part, though, was when Cheshire curled close to Hatter and finally smiled once again after going on so long with his despair. It was heartbreaking that they died but at the same time, it's what he would have wanted.**

**There will be an ****Epilogue****. I will most likely update that tomorrow. And I have a feeling you will all like it ;)**

**Until then, thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N**

**As promised, here is the epilogue. I absolutely love the ending!**

**Enjoy, my fellow readers and friends, enjoy!**

It has been two weeks since Gaz left Wonderland. Her name and her sanity in the clear, she was released from all mental care and accusations. In fact, after she and Zim had left the portal, when she finally woke after some time, she was surprised to see that she woke in the comfort of her own bed. Her hair had entangled itself into matted knots around her sweaty head while her fingers curled the sheets close to her face. She was clothed in black pajamas from head to toe. Zim was leaned heavily on the bed, except for his legs which rested loosely on the floor. His hands still held onto her waist protectively. She had found comfort in watching his chest rise steadily, showing that he was alive.

Had it all been a dream? She thought not as she gazed down at the various scrawls, scratches, and bruises scarring her skin. The memories, they were too real to be nightmares. And what of her family? Did they remember any of it?

They certainly did.

All of it.

Her father was difficult to convince. It took over a week of tedious reassurance from both Gaz and Zim to prove to him that there was more to her nightmares than just what he saw through a scientific eye. After dozens of tests and examinations, monitoring and close calls, he finally let her go back to her normal life, with the exception that he would check up on her from time-to-time; at least, when he was not busy with his job.

Gaz was not too worried.

Dib was not that hard either. Zim told him what he had experienced and, though it may seem hard to believe, he was reluctant, yet still seemed more absorbed with the fact that Gaz was simply okay. Gaz thought it to be impossible, but he was even more overprotective now than he had ever been.

Two weeks. It was awhile back, and it still remained fresh in her mind. Now she was back in Skool. Sure, everyone looked at her oddly and watched her walk through the halls with an unwavering, uncertain stare, but it was not something she could not handle.

She popped her locker door open. Just as she was about to stuff her books within, a hand enveloped the squeaky metal door and pushed it shut. She smiled without looking.

"Hey, Zim," she said.

"Skool as torturous for you as it is for me?" he asked.

"Isn't it always?"

"I'm tempted to create another Wonderland," he sighed, "just to escape here."

She frowned. "You weren't the one who had a monster trying to force you into being his bride."

Awkwardly, he shuffled from one foot to the next. "Do you think _I'm_ capable of that?"

She shook her head hurriedly. "I wasn't trying to say that—"

"I know. I am. I mean, what I saw back there wasn't too reassuring. What if I am capable of doing something like that? He was just evil. And I never want to see you that afraid again, Gaz."

"You won't. It's over." She grimaced. "We're never going back to that place again." Then she eyed him accusingly. "Unless someone decides to create another Wonderland."

He laughed. "True. Okay, okay, you talked me into it. I won't." He glanced at the clock and stretched. "Ready to head to lunch?"

She waved him off. "I have to stop by the bathroom first. I'll meet you there."

"I refuse to brave those lunch lines alone!" he declared as he made his way down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Grow up, Zim!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Chuckling, she leaned against the bathroom door, pushing it open, and walked across the tiles until she was in a stall. A few minutes later, she was out and nearing the sink. She ran her hand under the motion sensor to signal the need for water. After some time, it finally complied.

The foamy soap bubbled up on her hands and she was right in the middle of rinsing it off when the stream of water shut off. She groaned and swept her hand beneath the sensor once more. It did not register.

Instead, she staggered away from the sink as she looked into the mirror and found the stall behind her opening. It slowly crept open and with each movement, the paint on the walls, the porcelain of the sink, and even the plaster of the tiles on the floor chipped and peeled. The pipes hanging above grew rusted. Her clothes were replaced with a deep blue dress with a white apron hanging across the skirt, bloody handprints littering the fabric. Gaz leaned against the countertop and watched as a grinning cat came from the stall.

His tail swooping lightly, Cheshire smiled madly.

"I told you you could not get rid of me that easily."

**A/N**

**Perhaps Gaz's adventures in Wonderland are not over after all :D**

**I thought it would be cool to end it where the story is not quite over for her. I especially like how, at the end when it all changed, she was wearing the dress from American McGee's Alice. **

**Well, we have arrived at the end of Her Madness Returns. Thank you all for sticking with me through the entire story and I deeply appreciate your reviews and feedback. I hope the story was everything you wanted it to be and if it was not, then hopefully I can write a story in the future that will be ;)**

**Keep checking back for more stories! My next story is going to be a Dib and Zim Friendship fic, but it won't be like the others. I can assure you of that ****. Just check on my profile from time-to-time to see when I publish it.**

**Thanks, love you all, and God bless you!**


End file.
